Escondiendo sentimientos
by vanehil
Summary: Cuando los sellos apenas habían comenzado a romperse, Dean y Sam Winchester se dedican a investigar un caso de desapariciones de personas cayendo en comas repentinos. Cuando se involucran demasiado Sam Sufrirá las consecuencias.


**Escondiendo sentimientos**

**Autoras: **Vanessa (vane_chan6) e Ibrahil (evian_fork)  
**Fandom:** CWRPS - Supernatural  
**Betas:****chinsungie** - **destielwinchi**- **elghin****  
****Artista: ****cloe2gs**  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Parejas/Personajes:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki. John Winchester.  
**Genero: **Wincest – Incesto.  
**Categoría:** Slash  
**Disclaimer:** Nada nos pertenece, solo es diversión "Sana"

**Resumen:**Cuando los sellos apenas habían comenzado a romperse, Dean y Sam Winchester se dedican a investigar un caso de desapariciones de personas cayendo en comas repentinos. Cuando se involucran demasiado Sam Sufrirá las consecuencias.

* * *

**Parte 1**

Comienza con un pequeño dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, una punzada dolorosa que le lleva a despertar. No lo hace inmediatamente, puesto que el sueño que ha tenido le ha dejado atontado en lo que parece ser una cama muy cómoda.

Ha soñado de nuevo con su juventud, antes de Stanford.

Antes de que dejara a Dean. Antes de que huyera por un sueño que acabaría convirtiéndose en una pesadilla.

Pero este sueño ha sido extrañamente real. Ha visto a Dean hablarle, a Dean tocarle y decirle cuanto debía cuidar de él. No sabía qué le decía, al menos ahora que estaba consciente de su alrededor, no era capaz de recordar qué decía su hermano.

Despierto, sabía quién era. Sam Winchester, cazador, adicto a la sangre de demonio, principal guardián de sus secretos. También a eso se le podía agregar nerd, vegetariano, fan de cada juego "geek" que exista, y adicto al olor de los libros viejos. Dean resume en todo eso a Sam Winchester, y Sam no quiere sacarle de su error.

Porque es más fácil para ambos, pero sobre todo para su hermano. Es más fácil que enfrentar el hecho de que hace mucho dejó de ser ese pequeño niño que se aferraba al mayor por todo, ese al que su hermano constantemente -cuando era niño- murmuraba mientras acariciaba su cabeza, era demasiado bueno para vivir así, demasiado talentoso… demasiado… demasiado todo, por supuesto Sam siempre fingía dormir y Dean fingía que lo estaba, fingir siempre ha sido un acuerdo tácito entre ellos.

Es mejor cuando la verdad puede ser más cruda.

Con ese último pensamiento, abre sus ojos.

Está en un hospital. Uno que se ve muy costoso, con cortinas de encaje y sábanas hippies, y una pequeña TV a blanco y negro que transmitía _Los Expedientes "X". _Probablemente Dean se lo ha dejado allí para recordarle que él es "la mujer pelirroja".

Rueda sus ojos. Dean es un idiota. Su cuerpo no duele más que su cabeza, por eso lleva una mano y se toca, con los ojos cerrados mientras tantea entre su cabello.

No recuerda tener el cabello tan delgado… además lo siente un poco diferente, no sabe en qué… pero diferente, y de pronto piensa que ha pasado más tiempo en ese lugar de lo que es capaz de recordar, es decir, para que sienta su cabello tan largo, la última cacería debió habérseles complicado un poco.

Y piensa "debió", porque no tiene puta idea de qué cazaron o en qué trabajaban. No le queda más que suspirar y abrir sus ojos. Lo que ve no es nada lindo… no, para nada, es algo que no sabe cómo interpretar.

Sus manos son delgadas, no huesudas, pero si delgadas, y está seguro de que si ha adelgazado no es excusa para que sus manos sean de mujer adolescente.

Incluso están demasiado finas… delicadas y tiene que darles vuelta para ver mejor lo que se supone que es su mano, lo siguiente que nota es que tiene las uñas largas. Y así, arquea una ceja preguntándose qué clase de broma le debe estar jugando su hermano, porque si, porque tiene que ser Dean… ¿Quién más?

Definitivamente, tiene que ser una broma, se lo dice tan desesperado que se pone de pie, colocando las manos sobre su regazo. Hay algo muy malo con su cuerpo, muy malo.

Casi al punto de idílica consternación, se pone de pie, viendo que sus pies son también pequeños, mierda, son enanos, ¡Sam Winchester no tiene pies de enano! Sam Winchester calza 45 en talla de zapatos, es un jodido monstruo. Él. No. Tiene. Pies. De. Enano. ¡No los tiene!

– Oh dios… por favor, dime que es una pesadilla. – Susurra, cuando nota que en su campo de visión hay dos enormes cosas que no deberían estar allí, cosa que deberían ser firmes, masculinas, y no suaves y… – ¡Tengo senos de adolescente! – Dice con voz ahogada.

Pero ahora que pone toda su atención en ellas, nota algo, en efecto son senos… pero tampoco es que sean muy pequeños. Da un paso hacia adelante y otro para atrás, sin recordarse que la cama está detrás de él, por lo que cae sentado y como su vista sigue ahí… pues nota como se mueven con todo su cuerpo. Se sonroja. No porque sea una especie de jodido pervertido, pero es que…

– Mierda… si son míos… ¡Espera…! ¡No soy mujer! – Chilló, tratando de no perder de vista la importancia del asunto.

Él era una mujer, ¡Una mujer!

O al menos eso parecía. Porque las mujeres tienen senos y todo eso, y…

– Oh mierda. – Sí. En efecto, también tenía "_eso_" allí abajo… – Oh Jesús, Dios, ángeles, _mierdamierdamierda… – _Sumado a "_eso_" tiene también "_eso otro_" y seguramente también "_eso aterrador_".

Sus dedos exploran debajo de la bata de flores del hospital, y contrario a lo que piensa, no siente nada sexual cuando se toca, pero definitivamente eso se parece a todas las que ha tocado antes, a la de Ruby y a la de Jess, sin vellos ni extrañas erupciones.

Cuando está retirando su mano, pensando que está más jodido de lo que piensa y que ya Dean no es el centro de su problema, la puerta se abre. Evitando el extraño momento, aleja su mano y se sienta derecho.

Un hombre, en sus 30, cabello negro y corto, porte militar y con labios delgados. Definitivamente no su tipo de hombre. Tampoco es que tenga un tipo, le gusta su hermano, y quizás un poquito Brady, pero eso era en la universidad. Aunque en la carretera había conocido incontables hombres que querían un "trozo" de él -como Dean solía bromear- nunca se había interesado mucho por ellos.

– Buenos días, señorita… – El modo en el que lo dice le deja claro que espera una respuesta, el hombre quiere su apellido, y eso no es nada bueno.

Piensa en sus posibilidades de fingir amnesia, no está seguro si el médico -supone que lo es- sea fácil de engañar en ese sentido. Piensa también en dar un nombre falso -por supuesto de chica- pero no sabe qué tan factible sería, así que decide primero indagar un poco.

– ¿Cómo… cómo llegue aquí? – Su voz suena tan diferente a la de siempre que tiene que usar todo lo que John Winchester le enseñó con respecto a expresiones faciales para que no se denote su molestia.

Ironías de la vida, que algún día le serviría saber mentir tan bien, para algo aparte de una cacería.

– Pues al hospital. Te trajo Bruswick, de la licorería, dice que te encontró desmayada en el callejón, por lo que decidimos hacerte toda clase de estudios para determinar lo que te había pasado. Pero, sólo tenías una contusión en la parte de atrás de tu cráneo. – Señaló a Sam, acercándose a él con paso lento. – ¿No recuerdas nada?

Intuitivamente, hace su cuerpo hacia atrás, llevando una de sus manos a la parte que ha mencionado el doctor, el hombre seguramente cree haberlo asustado pues retrocede y eso hiere el orgullo de Sam… Joder, que él es un hombre, no una nena asustada, por lo que rápidamente se sienta derecho en la cama soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

– Así que un golpe atrás de mi cabeza… ¿Un asalto quizás? ¿Encontraron algún tipo de documentación conmigo?

– No encontramos nada. – El doctor dice lentamente, observando con extraña curiosidad la forma de sentarse que tiene, piernas abiertas en línea recta y sus manos sobre la cama puestas en una posición de lo más ajena a las finas líneas de su cuerpo. – Tampoco señales de más agresión física. Probablemente sea amnesia temporal, así que eso sumaria unos exámenes más.

– ¿Y la policía…? – Preguntó, observando al hombre de arriba a abajo – ¿Es usted médico?

– ¿No luzco como uno? – Replicó el hombre frente a él.

Tenía razón. El hombre no lucía como un doctor, si llevaba una bata blanca larga, pero su forma de vestirse, tan sencilla, tan… extraña para su apariencia. Parecía que se hubiera quedado estancado en la moda de finales de los noventa.

Pero era su instinto de cazador lo que le pedía salir de allí. Se sentía más que en peligro, completamente fuera de lugar.

– ¿Señorita?

– Quiero descansar… ¿Sería mucho problema si me deja descansar un poco? ¿Quizás dormir? – Pidió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de cómo su voz sonó suave, como la que Jessica tenía cuando tendía a pedirle algo.

No debería estar aceptando esto tan rápido. Pero algo le decía que estaría mucho tiempo así.

– Por supuesto. No tengo problemas con eso, pero nos gustaría hacerles unos exámenes… cuando se sienta mejor, señorita. – El doctor esta vez se acercó sin que Sam lo notara. – Le agradecería que no salga de la habitación.

– No lo hare… ¿A dónde podría ir? – Preguntó alzando sus hombros un poco, lo suficiente para dejarle ver al supuesto médico que no estaba a gusto con su cercanía.

Debería lucir amenazante. Pero no es así. Luce más bien como si se encogiera sobre sí mismo y le mostrara sus pechos al doctor. Agradece que el hombre aparente ser decente.

– Uh… por supuesto. Cuando la policía nos diga algo sobre su procedencia, me aseguraré de comunicárselo.

– Sí… sí, gracias – Contestó, observando al hombre salir, y no quita su vista de la puerta cerrada hasta que escucha sus pasos alejarse y ninguna sombra se proyecta por debajo de la puerta. – Mierda… debo salir de aquí. – Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, debe admitir que esos pechos son algo incómodos para moverse… ¿Cómo es que las mujeres se acostumbran?

Son una molestia. Por no hablar que la falta de algo entre las piernas está haciendo mella en su cabeza. Porque Dios, podrá sonar ególatra, pero como su polla no hay ninguna.

No hay ninguna ropa a su alrededor, sólo un closet en una esquina de la habitación. Que haya ropa ahí es casi imposible, pero se arriesga. Consigue al fondo una camisa negra, y dado que es la única prenda que hay, la toma en su mano y se gira a la puerta. Tendrá que robar algo de ropa sin que nadie lo vea.

Abre la puerta con todo el cuidado que tiene, lo único bueno de ese cuerpo es que es liviano y por tanto fácil de moverse. Sale a un pasillo vacio, desolado quizás… lo único que se escucha es el quejido de alguno que otro enfermo… eso es bueno, nadie le verá si están muy concentrados en su dolor.

Tiene que rodar los ojos cuando se da cuenta de lo insensible de su pensamiento, pero es que joder, su cabeza es un lio, no todos los días te despiertas en un cuerpo totalmente diferente al tuyo.

Camina hacia donde escucha menos movimiento, aún cuidado que su sombra o sus pasos no le delaten.

Le extraña también no sentir la ansiedad por la sangre. No recuerda el último caso con Dean, pero no debe estar nada lejos de la última vez que vio a Ruby y bebió un poco de su sangre. Pero no está teniendo fiebre, ni convulsiones, está perfectamente normal, como si fuera un adolescente de nuevo, el mismo chico que fue a Stanford… pero con muchos problemas encima.

Se pega a la pared cuando va a cruzar una intercepción, asoma su cabeza al pasillo, y ve a alguien al final de este, revisando una cartelera, respira aliviado, no parece que formara parte del personal, es cuando se da cuenta de que su inútil y nuevo cuerpo le está dejando en evidencia.

– Malditos… – Le gruñe a sus senos. – Sí, porque nada mejor como la aceptación, Sam.

Mueve su cabeza a ambos lados, buscando un lugar donde esconderse… pues parte del personal o no, sus traidores senos acaban de llamar la atención del hombre.

– Joder… – Musita para sí, observando al frente una habitación entreabierta donde decide entrar rápidamente. Si creyera en la suerte, diría que le está sonriendo… sí, porque en la cama hay una mujer durmiendo y a su lado algo de ropa.

No es lo que esperaba, no es su estilo, por supuesto, por eso decide usar la camisa negra ancha que robo de su habitación y enfundarse en los jeans azules que pertenecen al paciente que afortunadamente no se da cuenta de cómo maldice que estos le queden holgados. De los zapatos prefiere no hablar.

Algo es algo, y no se queja.

Al salir de la habitación, hay unas enfermeras al final del pasillo izquierdo, pero no le miran cuando pasa a su lado con paso presuroso, buscando la recepción del hospital. Debe averiguar si tienen a Dean allí.

Si alguien le preguntara, diría que ese lugar es extraño. No sólo el interior del hospital, sino lo que ve por las ventanas, un montón de autos viejos que lucen como nuevos, césped, arboles, un ambiente limpio y un cartel que reza Utah, y que le da la locación exacta de dónde está, suspira por eso, pero no porque se sienta cómodo.

Poco tiene que decir de las mujeres que se encuentra en los pasillos, faldas largas, medias pantis blancas, cabellera recogida y mirada reprobatoria cuando ven sus pintas, ropa muy masculina, cabello desordenado y sus pies… pues, de sus pies no quiere saber nada, porque los malditos tacones de dos centímetros casi lo hacen medio matarse cuando se los colocó.

No debió ponérselos, estaba llamando mucho la atención con ellos… aunque en su mente sabe que descalzo si hubiera llamado muchísimo más la atención, así que se calla, y se conforma, incluso soporta las miraditas de las otras mujeres, joder, nunca supo lo competitivas que podían ser en algo tan simple.

– Señorita… – Llamó a la enfermera de la recepción, que se voltea a verle frunciendo el seño, seguramente porque cualquiera podría afirmar que lo que lleva no son sus ropas. Y acertarían si le preguntaran.

– La hora de la visita terminó. – Le dijo, algo altanera. No debía tener menos de 50 años y era lógico que repudiara a personas con su apariencia., por eso fruncía el ceño, y le miraba de arriba abajo.

– No… no, me preguntaba si podía checar si mi hermano estaba en la lista de pacientes del hospital. – La mujer no hizo ningún movimiento y Sam supo que estaba esperando una buena razón para ayudarle. – Es sólo… que he revisado ya en dos hospitales, no aparece… por favor…

Dando un suspiro que sonó más bien como el resoplido de un rinoceronte, la mujer tomó un libro enorme de su escritorio y lo abrió con toda la paciencia que se podía tener en la vida.

– ¿Cuál es el nombre de "_este_" hermano? – Preguntó de mal talante.

– Dean… Dean Winchester. – Espera que se haya registrado con su nombre real, lo que es bastante poco probable… pero tiene que verificarlo.

– No, ningún Dean Winchester se ha registrado en el hospital. – Lo dice casi sin mirar el libro y Sam sólo puede chasquear la lengua, está seguro de que todo sería más fácil si midiera tres metros.

– ¿Está segura? – Esta vez sí se ganó una mala mirada de la mujer y cuando habló, su voz volvió a sonar suave. – Lo siento… es sólo que es lo único que tengo, podría preguntar en las inmediaciones, algún hospital cercano…

– Este es el único hospital en este pueblo, chico. El único. Así que, bien tu hermano te dejó o sólo está en alguna de esas fiestas que hacen los jóvenes como tú.

Es irónico como parece que su tono de voz no funciona con mujeres, está claro, sólo con hombres y por razones obvias… -¿Cuántas veces me habrá manipulado Jessica?- pensó, suspirando y parándose lo más derecho que le fue posible.

– Gracias. – Gruñó, antes de voltearse y empezar a caminar hacia la salida… le gustara o no, tenía que encontrar ropa más apropiada… ropa más femenina, por lo tanto.

El mundo exterior es algo que deseo ver desde que despertó. Por regla, no le gustan los hospitales, ha pasado mucho tiempo en ellos y en tan malas situaciones como para tomarles cariño. Por eso espera que lo reconforte ver algo conocido y tranquilizador allí afuera.

Es todo lo contrario, porque su suerte empieza donde termina. Todo es diferente, todo, y al menos de que este sea el pueblo más atrasado de América, no cree que ninguna mujer en su tiempo use ese tipo de ropa, o que los parches en los pantalones hayan vuelto, y definitivamente eso es _Backstreet Boys _sonando en ese auto, por no hablar de el exceso de flores y carteles religiosos exclamando algo sobre el nuevo milenio.

Algo realmente está mal con este pueblo.

Camina rápido, alejándose del hospital lo más rápido posible… tanto por seguridad como buscando algo que le parezca conocido, algo que le dé una idea de dónde está, en qué pueblo olvidado por América debe estar… quizás también camina por las calles con la esperanza de encontrar al Impala. Se siente en un laberinto, no tiene dinero, no sabe dónde está, no sabe que está pasando y aun más importante, no sabe dónde está su hermano.

– Dean. Maldición, ¿Dónde estás? – Suspira, deteniéndose en el parque que está cerca de la gasolinera, un motel y una escuela pública.

Necesita sentarse porque le duelen los pies. ¿Es esto por lo que pasan las mujeres todos los días? Va a ser cierto eso de que la belleza duele.

A su lado, en la pequeña banca, hay un periódico doblado. Sonríe, eso fue fácil… bueno, después de unos cuantos minutos de desesperación finalmente tiene una pista. Respira hondo y desdobla en periódico, observando con atención la primera pagina, casi se ahoga con su saliva cuando ve el titular: "Bill Clinton asume su segundo mandato".

– Oh dios.

Mueve casi con pánico sus ojos hacia la fecha y ahí si ahoga un grito.

– ¿Cómo demonios terminé en los noventa? – Gritó, su cabello cayendo al lado de sus hombros, estruja el viejo papel entre sus manos aguantando la confusión. – Un momento… si son los noventa… Dean…

Observa el pueblo de nuevo, y así de pronto todo le parece familiar. Todo, cada pequeña esquina desde la escuela al motel, recuerda ese camino, recuerda ese lugar. ¡Estuvo aquí! En la misma fecha que reza el periódico 20 de Enero de 1997.

– Es el mismo pueblo. – Susurra, y como si alguien le escuchara, la campana de la escuela resuena estruendosamente, como el rugido de un motor.

Brinca un poco en su asiento con el ruido y dirige la mirada al motón de chiquillos que salen corriendo, las risas… la energía, le aturde un poco. Quizás porque aun no puede explicarse cómo demonios terminó en los noventa y convertido en mujer.

– ¿Qué… estábamos haciendo Dean y yo…? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo?

Pero no hay nada allí, sólo un vacio que le hace doler la cabeza mientras se pone de pie de nuevo.

No sólo hay niños, sino que también los adolescentes aparecen poco después, chicos de todas las edades y Sam recuerda una cara o dos del salón que le tocó ocupar, pero nadie al que pueda pedir ayuda. Su cabeza le duele de nuevo, y quizás no debió haberse ido tan rápido del hospital…

Empieza a dejar su mirada sobre las caras que reconoce, el debería estar allí y quizás Dean también, o al menos recogiéndole. Pero no hay señal alguna y sólo quiere gritar y aunque suene como un niño de cinco años, sólo quiere encontrar a su hermano.

Se queda allí de pie, observando por diez minutos el lugar, y finalmente le ve salir, viene limpiándose los labios, fuertes hombros erguidos y la chaqueta de cuero en la mano. Luce como si una de sus zorritas le hubiera abierto las piernas.

Casi se carcajea allí mismo de lo celoso que suena. Pero recuerda muy bien a Dean en esa época, y no le gusta hacerlo.

Debería hablar con él, pero necesita un plan.

* * *

Por cosas del destino, están en un pequeño pueblo llamado _Andale_, al norte de Kansas.

Dean está en la ducha, tarareando _Metallica_, mientras que Sam permanece sentado en la mesa con la laptop abierta, está jugando WOW a escondidas de Dean, con un auricular metido en la oreja y el otro afuera, para así escuchar un poco de las tonterías que dice su hermano. No quiere que vaya a ser verdad aquel truco del _Trickster_ sobre Dean muriendo en la ducha.

Sí… por increíble que le parezca, aun le tortura…eso y más, después de todo, Dean es lo único que tiene. Cierra los ojos haciendo una mueca -parecida a esa que Dean hace cuando él come una ensalada- cuando escucha un grito desafinado de su hermano, algo que seguramente pretendía ser una nota alta. Y que por supuesto, terminó como el grito de un gato cuando le majas la cola.

Se ríe, porque Dean es único en su especie, ese estúpido mono.

Deberían estar en una playa en California, o preocupándose por los sellos que se rompen cada vez con más frecuencia, pero en cambio, sólo están allí, dos días de descanso, sin ángeles o demonios. Sólo tomándose un descanso de esta dura tarea. Y como si alguien le escuchara, su celular suena, irrumpiendo en el momento de paz que ambos aprecian.

– ¿Bobby? – Contesta, cerrando su laptop de golpe y poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Sam…? ¿Dónde están tú y tu hermano?– Su voz suena un poco más baja de lo normal, además de que el viejo cazador casi nunca llama para saber de su paradero, así que esta no tiene porque ser la excepción.

Es un caso. Probablemente uno que le trae de cabeza, porque pocas veces Bobby reacciona de esa forma cuando les llama.

Dean aprovecha ese instante para salir de la ducha, dando un bostezo largo y estirando su cuerpo desnudo por toda la habitación, días como estos son los que Sam quiere pedirse otra habitación, porque así no correría el riesgo de tener un orgasmo en frente del tarado de Dean.

– ¿Quién osa perturbar nuestra tranquilidad? – Pregunta, secándose con la toalla detrás de las orejas mientras se acerca, y Sam intenta, tienen que darle crédito por eso, porque tiene paciencia para lidiar con Dean y su enorme paquete tan cerca.

La saliva que ahora pasa por su garganta nunca se ha sentido tan incómoda como ahora, y como se ha quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, con Bobby al otro lado preguntando por él y con la mirada de su hermano encima, asume que necesita algún buen polvo que lo regrese el control que en momentos como este… no está seguro de tener. Menos cuando Dean se ha acercado tanto que es capaz de ver una rebelde gota deslizarse por los abdominales de su hermano… Y es que este se ha acercado a quitarle el teléfono.

Quizás escuchó los gritos de Bobby o algo así.

– Hey, Bobby, estamos en algún lugar de Kansas. – Dean habla, y Sam se toma esos segundos para respirar. – ¿En Wichita? – Pregunta Dean al teléfono, frunciendo el ceño y tomando la laptop de Sam, haciendo que este suelte un gemido de protesta cuando ve la pantalla iluminarse al abrir la tapa. – ¿Estabas jugando?

– Era un día libre ¿No? – Preguntó a la defensiva, pero sus mejillas se tiñen en un segundo de rojo. No porque su hermano le haya encontrado con un juego, no, sino por la forma en que ese cabello se pega a la frente de su hermano. Esta jodido.

– ¿Un día libre? Tienes nivel… 1045… ¿En un día? – Replica Dean, viendo como su hermano está listo para rebatir el asunto y seguro lloriquear al respecto. – ¿Qué? Sí, Bobby… Wichita, Kansas… preguntar por Dora Daniels… – Teclea con una mano en la laptop en el archivo que ha abierto a falta de una hoja. – ¿Y cómo estás? ¿Por qué el apuro?

– _Una mala cacería chico, todo ha sido muy rápido y las escaleras estaban justo donde ese monstro necesitaba._ – Gruñó el viejo cazador, haciendo que Dean tuviera que tragarse una broma.

– ¿Mal día? – Cuestiona, en lugar de reírse, viendo a Sam de reojo, extrañado que el chiquillo siga con sus mejillas rojas fijas en otra parte.

– Uno de esos días en que "mal día", se queda corto – Gruñó, Dean asiente y hace un sonido afirmativo, sabe lo qué es uno de esos días – Y ustedes… ¿Sam y…? – Dean sabe a lo que se refiere, así que se levanta de la silla, dándole la espalda a su hermano, buscando contestar sin tener que ver el rostro del menor.

– Sentado en su computadora, buscando porno. – Susurra, sabe que tiene los ojos de Sam clavados en la nuca, y que el jodido gigante hace todo lo posible por escuchar lo que dice. – No ha recibido ninguna llamada de la perra hasta donde sé. Lo tengo vigilado.

Dean sabe que escuchó, ambos lo saben, pero luego de que el mayor le diga algo a Bobby y cuelgue ninguno dice nada, es casi como si ninguno quisiera romper la paz de ese día. Sobre todo el mayor, que busca como hacer entrar a su hermanito en razón.

– ¿Tenemos un caso? – Susurra éste, con sus ojos desplazándose del firme cuerpo frente a él, al suelo.

– Sí, no muy lejos, creo que nos tomara llegar dos horas. ¿Quieres ir a comer o nos vamos? – Es una pregunta extraña para Dean, pero más extraño es que se incline sobre la maleta y le dé una visión indecorosa a Sam que éste no podrá quitarse en días.

– ¿Ah? – En momentos como esos, se preguntaba si Dean nunca ha notado lo muy sonrojado que se pone cuando está con él, mAs ahora, cuando siente sus mejillas arder y su garganta seca.

– Comer, Sam. ¿Esa mierda te chamusco el cerebro? – Señala a la computadora, y tiene esa mirada fuerte que le hace temblar y luego mascullarle, porque Dean es un idiota.

– No me chamuscó el cerebro nada, en sumo caso tengo cerebro para saber juzgarlo. – Picó, volviéndose hacia su laptop. – Y sí, pasemos por algo de comer… ¿De qué se trata el caso?

– Dios pagano. – Respondió Dean, tirando la maleta en la cama y metiendo la ropa sucia que deberían haber llevado en la mañana a la lavandería. – Esta cazadora, Daniels, necesita ayuda, pero Bobby se cayó por las escaleras y ahora está incapacitado para ayudarla.

– ¿Cómo se metió… esta chica con un dios pagano? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, aprovechando que Dean estaba de espaldas para guardar en su computadora la partida de su juego.

– No sé, ni siquiera sé si es una chica de mi tipo o del de Bobby. – Dando un bostezo, Dean se colocó la camisa por encima de su cabeza, frotándose el estomago antes de meterse en sus bóxers, de los que Sam, como el espeluznante acechador que era, no separó la vista.

– ¿Y cómo es el tipo de Bobby?– Preguntó un poco ausente, perdido en la sensación de sus ojos recorriendo aquel cuerpo, tan perfecto y a la vez tan inalcanzable.

– Hombre. Estás tan perdido… – Musitó Dean, tomando su maleta y colgándosela al hombro, ya estaba listo para salir de allí, sólo se detendrían por comida y luego viajarían a dónde les aguardaba la cazadora, que él esperaba que realmente fuera de su tipo.

Después de un rápido almuerzo, Dean se despidió de la camarera con una expresión de pena, aun no había tenido ni tiempo para pensar en sexo desde que había ido al infierno. Pero la vida que llevaba ahora exigía toda su concentración en la caza, y en su trabajo principal: Cuidar de Sammy, que últimamente no era muy Sammy que digamos.

Y no solo se refería al tamaño, no, después de todo Sam había dado un estirón desde los trece años que le había llevado a ser más alto que él, increíble, pero cierto, y por más doloroso para su orgullo. Si no por esa perra, esa perra que parecía saber qué puntos tocar para envolver a Sam y aprovecharse de él.

Sam siempre ha sido manipulable, sólo hay que saber hacerlo bien, y al parecer ella sabe cómo hacerlo. Pero tiene que aceptar que lo poco que puede hacer tiene que ver con mantener a Sam ocupado, atrapado en el Impala o en la caza de los sellos y hacer que se olvide de la demonio.

– No responde su teléfono. – La voz de Sam le saca de sus pensamientos. Hace unos momentos han llamado al número celular que Bobby les ha dado.

Sam esta viéndole, curioso, seguramente por lo perdido que estaba en sus pensamientos, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzan, mira a su única familia, su trabajo… y sabe que debe haber algo más que él pueda hacer para que Sam sepa que Ruby sOlo le manipula, tiene que haber algo… así de simple.

– Supongo que tendremos que rastrearla, Sammy. – Contesta como si fuera obvio, claramente jodiendo al menor.

– Idiota. – Sisea Sam.

Wichita no sigue igual que la última vez que pasaron por allí. Aunque intentan obedecer a John y no usar el mismo retrete dos veces, en la ciudad nadie les reconocerá mientras no usen ningún cargo de Federal o de Policías del condado. Por eso se dirigen directamente al motel que la cazadora ocupaba, o eso creen, porque es allí donde les lleva la señal de su teléfono celular.

En un asco de motel, paredes roídas, recepcionista taxidermista y un estacionamiento que hace rugir al impala -y a Dean- cuando el parachoques se raya con el murito de contención.

– Puedes tan sólo superarlo, Dean… – Se quejó Sam –…es sólo un rayoncito. – Murmuró, brincando cuando el mayor volteó su vista a su bolso, dónde estaba su portátil. – No seas infantil. –Advirtió.

– Al menos no estoy siendo una perra que no siente dolor cuando la nena de su hermano es mancillada por un puto muro de contención. – No grita, sólo rezonga y mueve los brazos. Sam no le hace caso, aun le duele el labio de donde Dean le golpeó la última vez, y no quiere ganarse otro. – Revisa la habitación de la chica, yo iré a pedirnos una.

Sam asiente sonriendo, sabe que si no lo hace, si sigue molestando a su hermano, un golpe será el mínimo de sus problemas y tendrá que visitar alguna tienda para comprar una laptop nueva. Empieza su camino hacia las habitaciones más alejadas, aquellas que están al fondo y la única ventana que tienen da hacia el bosque, quiere creer que la mujer buscaba con ello tener una vía de escape menos transitada, no poner civiles en riesgo.

Aun mientras camina, siente la mirada de Dean varias veces en su nuca. No puede hacer más que sonreír, no necesita que Dean le cuide a cada momento, ya creció lo suficiente como para cuidarse así mismo. Además, Ruby tiene razón, es mucho más fuerte ahora y Dean se está oxidando.

– Asumo… que escapó por la ventana. – Ruby le sonríe, está de pie a un lado de la franja de la puerta, oculta a cualquier curioso. – ¿No deberías estar protegiendo sellos, Sammy?

– Si Dean te ve… – Empieza, pero la mujer hace una seña deteniendo cualquier comentario más. Ella ya sabe cómo reaccionaria el viejo Winchester si la ve.

– Vine a dejarte esto. – Saca un pequeño envase, lleno de sangre negra, inmediatamente gira su mirada a dónde Dean ha desaparecido. – No te pongas nervioso, mientras tú no abras la boca, nada pasara.

– Pero… – Ruby coloca sus dedos sobre sus labios, sonriendo e interrumpiendo sus palabras, sabe que Sam es malo mintiendo, pero ella espera cambiar eso… al igual que muchas otras cosas.

Sam se aleja del toque de la mujer, llevando su vista a la ventana entre abierta

– ¿Hace cuánto revisaste la habitación? – Preguntó.

– Minutos antes de que llegaran ustedes. No hay nada, abrí la puerta para ti. – Señala en dirección al portal, pero no se gira a verlo. – Supongo que algo se la habrá llevado. Pero es… es extraño, Sam. No sentí ninguna presencia aquí.

– ¿Cómo si ella nunca hubiera estado aquí? ¿Es eso? – Pregunta extrañado, empezando a caminar, aun nervioso, más bien ansioso por la sangre que la mujer le ha dado.

– Sí… al menos al principio sí. – Ella responde, acariciando su espalda cuando abre la puerta, mirando nerviosamente a la recepción del motel de donde Dean aun no sale. – Lo que sea que se la llevó lo hizo rápido. Probablemente la primera noche.

– ¿Alguna idea de que fuera?– Preguntó al entrar. La habitación está normal, un café en la mesa a medio tomar, una portátil apagada… su batería seguramente se agotó, junto a ella una libreta con algunos apuntes, es bueno, con la computadora y esa libreta podría darse una idea de que fue lo que pasó.

– Oh… mejor me voy, tu hermano no parece feliz. – Ella suspira y se acerca a él, tomándolo de su mejilla y besándolo, no le queda más que devolver el beso que dura apenas dos segundos antes de que la demonio desaparezca.

Suspira cuando se encuentra solo en la habitación, cayendo en cuenta que por la velocidad con que Ruby se esfumó, es solo quizás porque Dean la vio

– Oh mierda… – Musitó cuando la puerta se entreabrió.

– ¿Qué conseguiste? – Pregunta Dean, mirando a todos lados de la habitación antes de fijarse en él, sospecha algo, y tiene una vaga idea de que tiene que ver con Ruby.

– Nada. – Respondió rápido, casi saltando en su sitio, sus hombros rígidos y prácticamente alzados hacia arriba. – Nada… acabo de entrar… sólo quizás vi lo que debió ser su portátil, quizás tenga algo…

Definitivamente sólo faltaba un letrero en su frente, tipo _Ruby estuvo aquí_. Dean alza una ceja, y le ve de arriba abajo, pero luego su atención se pierde en la cama.

– Revísala, exploraré el resto de la habitación. El recepcionista dice que no la ha visto salir desde que se registró, debe ser por eso que Bobby dijo que temía que algo le hubiera pasado.

– Está bien. – Contestó con un suspiro, quizás su hermano no la haya visto después de todo, así que con una sonrisa se voltea hacia la mesilla, donde está la computadora, y tal como lo supuso, totalmente descargada.

El resto de la habitación está impecable para el cazador más viejo, que no consigue nada, por lo que considera que es una pérdida de tiempo todo esto, sólo espera que Sam tenga mejor suerte con la laptop, en la cual teclea frenéticamente buscando el código de acceso. Y hablando de Sam, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y se nota como su respiración se vuelve pesada en la habitación.

Instintivamente, lleva su mirada a la entrepierna del pequeño, pero esta luce normal -todo lo que ese pequeño fenómeno puede ser- pero algo más entonces le está afectando.

– ¿Encontraste algo? – Preguntó Sam, aun sin darse cuenta de los ojos que le estudian con detalle – ¿Dean? – Llamó un poco más alto, aun tecleando en la pequeña laptop, tratando de concentrarse en eso y no en la sed que de pronto siente rasgándole la garganta.

– Nada. – Responde, caminando hacia su hermano y deteniéndose cerca de él. – Creo que iré a revisar afuera, ¿estarás bien si te dejo solo?

Su lengua sale casi de inmediato a acariciar sus labios, apenas levemente pero su cuerpo reacciona ante la posibilidad de poder probar un poco de la sangre que Ruby ha traído para él. – No, no hay problema… aún me llevará un poco de tiempo revisar esto.

– Ok, iré a ver si consigo algo de esta cazadora. Seguramente no habrá nada. – La mano de Dean le acaricia el hombro, es una petición silenciosa, como cuando le zarandeaba pidiéndole que se cubriera los oídos y se escondiera en el Impala cuando cazaban. Sabe lo que Dean le pide y le duele no poder cumplirle cuando este cierra la puerta del hotel.

Los primeros minutos sigue tecleando, tratando de alejar su mente la sangre… de alejar eso que parece ser poco a poco más y más fuerte que él, de eso que sabe que si Dean se entera, se decepcionara, de él… su hermano, su padre, y aun peor, el amor de su vida se decepcionara de él. Es tan doloroso que tiene que jalar aire varias veces, tanto por la imagen de destrozar a la persona más importante de su vida como por las ansias que parecen aumentar con su miedo, es casi como… si fuera un agujero dentro de él. Uno que se alimenta de sus miedos y de quién sabe qué más. Se separa abruptamente de la laptop, el aire y su visión parecen hacerse más pequeños en cada segundo que pasa, y su mano tiembla conforme saca la pequeña botella.

Se apoya contra la puerta, y enseguida saca la botella, llevándosela a los labios, tan pronto como el líquido baja por su garganta se alivia, suspirando y tragando más. Lo suficiente para estar saciado.

Su cuerpo reacciona, debajo de su ropa su polla y sus pezones se ponen duros, haciendo que el placer al que ya lo lleva el líquido se intensifique un poco más, en su cabeza, la imagen de Dean sonriendo hace todo muchísimo más intenso.

Agradece que Ruby se haya ido, porque así no tiene porque follársela y pensar que es Dean quien se lo hace. Toma aire antes de alejar la sangre y cerrar el envase, ocultándolo en su chaqueta. Debe ponerse con la laptop y alejar un poco el placer que hace todo su cuerpo temblar.

Aun tiembla cuando se coloca frente al lavamos y se moja la cara, lo que sea por bajar ese estado en que su cuerpo se sume, Dean no debe tardar en regresar y él tiene que intentar parecer que no acaba de tener un orgasmo.

* * *

Dos horas después, Dean finalmente se aparece. Se le ve confundido, perdido en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Encontraste algo? – Cuestiona de inmediato, dejando su chaqueta sobre una silla y frotándose el rostro.

– Logré entrar. – Respondió con orgullo, volteando la pantalla hacia su hermano. – Pero apenas empezaba a revisar su historial de navegación, deberíamos pasarnos a nuestra habitación para empezar. – Indicó, recordando de pronto que están aun en la habitación que había alquilado la cazadora.

– Dean… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado, notando que su hermano estaba como casi nunca, perdido en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué? Sí, estoy bien. Vamos, mueve tu trasero. – Indicó, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación sin mirarle.

* * *

Seis horas después sigue igual de nervioso. Ha visto a Dean, con su andar de típico de chico malo, sonrisa de lado, mirada picara. Es idéntico a su hermano. Diablos, se siente mal, y tiene hambre y sueño. Su cabeza le duele, le duele demasiado.

No tiene dinero en ninguno de sus bolsillos puesto que no es su ropa. Así que debe hacer algo rápido para conseguir una habitación, no va a quedarse desarmado en una ciudad donde no conoce a nadie.

Donde tampoco sabe cómo llegó, o quien le envió, por lo poco que sabe en cualquier momento podrían atacarle y él ni siquiera tiene un cuchillo consigo, está entonces completamente indefenso. Así que su primera opción es conseguir algo de dinero y con éste comida… una habitación e incluso alguna arma serán más fáciles de conseguir.

– Bueno… nada como el dinero deshonesto en los Winchester. – Susurró, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del local donde había estado esas horas sentado. Había esta hermosa mujer detrás de la barra que le miraba con pena y duda, no entendiendo cómo es que no se había movido de allí en todo ese tiempo. Salió del local dando un suspiro, debía encontrar alguien a quien asaltar, tal y como le había enseñado Dean a los 15 años cuando se habían quedado sin dinero en aquel pueblo en Utah.

No estaba muy seguro de su fuerza en aquel cuerpo, por lo que tenía que buscar una víctima a su alcance, algo fácil, alguien que se confiara con su apariencia y que más tarde fuera fácil de derribar. Primero ve a una mujer dentro de una tienda de animales, lloriqueando al dependiente de algo y por sus ropas debe tener dinero, pero hay muchas personas a su alrededor.

Su vista se mueve un poco más a la izquierda y se topa con un chiquillo escuchando música en un auto, no parece una buena víctima, aunque el auto sea de lujo sus padres no le dejarían una gran cantidad de dinero, después de todo es un niño.

Necesita a alguien que al menos lleve cien dólares en la cartera, así que tendrá que coleccionar. Le sonríe al chico, que le ve, claramente interesado en su rostro pero no en el resto de sus ropas, se remueve incomodo, porque lo reconoce, luce como indigente con zapatos, pero el joven le deja acercase lo suficiente como para burlarle la cartera del bolsillo trasero.

Repite el mismo procedimiento con un hombre que sale de un bar no muy lejos.

Hiere un poco su orgullo que tenga que lograr acercarse usando su cuerpo, pero cuando ha reunido bastante dinero se encoge de hombros, no puede ser muy exigente en situación.

Escoge comprar comida en un sitio vacio, una ensalada y una hamburguesa de tofu, que decide esperar a comer cuando alquila la habitación del hotel. Lo que no espera es que mientras le ruge el estomago, vea como su hermano sale de la habitación contigua.

Lo observa con detenimiento y es que es incapaz de alejar sus ojos de él, no se da cuenta de cómo su corazón palpita al verlo caminar y tararear una y dos y tres veces la misma canción, mientras juega con unas llaves que deben ser del Impala. Dean… es como una droga para él, una que pensó que ya tenía controlada, pero quizás no.

– Dean. – Susurra y tiene la mirada del cazador en él, curiosa, divertida y algo coqueta. Aunque piensa que si le ha escuchado le matará, después de todo que alguien mencione tu nombre en medio de la calle nunca augura nada nuevo. Pero Dean sólo asiente con la cabeza y sigue su camino, dejándole allí con las mejillas sonrojadas como la nena que es.

No puede creer como su respiración se agita, no, o como sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, ni muchos menos como sus manos sudan, es todo tan nuevo y tan intenso, que siente que tiene 15 años de nuevo… y por tanto es de nuevo ese adolescente cachondo que suspiraba por la mirada de Dean. En aquel entonces se sentía una mujer enamorada, ahora, es literalmente una.

Furioso consigo mismo, se gira a la habitación y entra, enseguida sacándose toda la ropa de encima y acercándose a la ducha, de pie allí, puede ver como todo su cuerpo es distinto frente al espejo, tan femenino y desgarbado, con sus piernas separadas, dándole un espacio ficticio a sus pelotas que no están allí. Quiere llorar, porque parece más bien un travesti muy femenino, con curvas perfectas y piel sedosa, pero todo su cuerpo grita hombre hasta por debajo de sus axilas.

Necesita… necesita recordar que hacía Jess cuando se quedaba seis horas en el baño cada mañana.

Cuando una ráfaga de viento golpea su cuerpo desnudo, sus pezones se endurecen haciéndole jadear bajito y sorprendido, la sensación es muy diferente a cuando era hombre y cuando se da cuenta, esta viéndose a sí mismo en el espejo con un enorme puchero… pareciera que está a punto de llorar y quizás así es. Es demasiado doloroso, difícil y pesado recordar la intensidad de lo que siente por Dean… algo que pensó que con el paso del tiempo había olvidado o al menos controlado y ahora está ahí, tan vivo, tan fuerte… llevándole casi a la demencia.

– Por Dios, ¿Qué diablos me pasa? – Se pregunta, acariciando su cabello largo y peinándolo hacia atrás con sus dedos.

Aun es temprano, por lo que piensa salir y gastar un poco de ese dinero en ropa, comprar una chaqueta que lo proteja del frío y buscar un arma en alguna tienda donde no le pregunten su edad.

Ahora que se mira al espejo es que nota que parece tener quince años de nuevo, excepto que está en el cuerpo equivocado. Gruñe frustrado cuando nota como su cabello se enreda con facilidad ¿Cómo hacen las mujeres para mantener un cabello tan largo…? para él es un atentado, da calor… es molesto y en una cacería, tiene que ser un problema ¿Cierto?

Pero no quiere cortarlo por temor a que si lo hace cuando regrese a su realidad este pelado. Si algo ama de sí mismo, como el narcisista que es a veces, es su cabello, y como este le diferencia de los otros hombres Winchester. De cómo le hace único, y con el recuerdo de Dean acariciándolo, le basta para dar un suspiro resignado y abrir la ducha.

– Soy una nena. – Gruñó, cuando entra a la ducha, siendo recibido por el agua caliente, esa que hace que su cuerpo se estremezca pero casi al instante se relaje. Casi, simplemente porque es así de terco, empieza a tratar de recordar que es lo último que hizo antes de despertarse como una chica…

El dolor de cabeza se presenta con el esfuerzo y él sólo maldice, es como si algo le impidiera recordar.

Quizás el bicho que lo metió en esto tenga la culpa. Tiene que ser eso.

Al principio, deja que el agua llene su cuerpo, mojándolo hasta que está completamente empapado, y es cuando su mirada se desvía al jabón, que se da cuenta de que tendrá que bañarse… por su cuenta. Y aunque Dean pensaría que sería una pasada tener tetas y una vagina, para él es incomodo.

No es como bañarse con Jess, como frotar sus suaves y pálidas curvas y besar su cabello mojado, o lamer sus labios rosas. No, es muy distinto a todo eso, esto que hace es asqueroso, y odia (en parte) que su cuerpo se sienta violado por sí mismo.

Debe ser el eufemismo del año, ese que nunca olvidas… y te sorprende por cómo encaja y jode tu vida a la vez. Pero tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar, eso se dice una y otra vez, mientras empieza a frotar el jabón con delicadeza por su cuerpo… quizás es más miedo y se odia cuando de pronto deja caer el jabón al piso.

– No puede ser… soy patético… – Murmuró. – No es como si no hubiera tocado nunca antes a una mujer… ¡es lo mismo!

Pero entonces no lo es, es asqueroso y hay demasiadas partes faltantes en su cuerpo. Entonces recuerda a su hermano y sus constantes burlas y se enfada y se ofende y frota la piel con fuerza, limpiando sus pies que están sucios por su caminata en el hospital, y frota sus manos porque las uñas se le han llenado de tierra y le incomoda como al ser tan largas se lastima.

Odia ser una mujer, pero debería empezar por dejar de quejarse para no parecerse a una.

Eso lo hace reír, casi puede imaginarse a Dean sonriendo y diciéndole con cariño "Samantha". Es ahí cuando cae en cuenta de algo, algo pequeño y que para ser tan inteligente debería haberse dado cuenta hace tiempo, pero no…

– Lo extraño…

* * *

Está lloviendo en Nuevo Londres.

Las paredes sucias de los edificios parecen lavarse con el preciado líquido, las ventanas gotean y los techos lloran. Y el silencio solo es ofuscado por el sonido de las gotas golpear contra cada azotea. Es una suerte que los humanos hayan inventado tales cosas como los techos para protegerse.

En un tiempo, todo esto era llano, altas praderas llenas de todo tipo de criaturas "naturales", que con el pasar de los milenios, los humanos convirtieron en mitos y de allí a películas de terror de clase D.

En su caso, la habían convertido en un bar en Gales, donde las stripper hacían bailes en un tubo largo y donde hombres con dinero engañaban a sus esposas. Pero aun así, ella adoraba a los humanos, sentía simpatía por su falta de responsabilidad con la tierra que habitaban, ellos solo avanzaban (destruyendo, matando) pero construían y creaban un nuevo mundo, que ella de forma egoísta, no quería que terminara.

Suspiro, viendo _Project Runway_ en la pantalla de televisión que se transmitía en otros siete aparatos más en la vidriera de un tienda, colocada justo frente a un centro mental y un colegio no muy lejos de allí.

Estaba vestida como una humana, chaqueta de cuero, camisa blanca, zapatos altos, y una falda corta de color blanco, que se removía cada vez que la brisa golpeaba su cuerpo, que a simple vista parecía una ramita en un huracán.

Su vista está llena de curiosidad en los humanos, en lo que ve justo en este momento, que es una más de las tantas formas que tienen los humanos de manifestare, de cómo ha escuchado a algunos "expresar lo que llevan en el alma", para ella… para ella los humanos son algo tan único…

– ¿Qué haces aquí… entre ellos? – Susurró una voz aburrida, pesada, una voz que la mujer frente a la vidriera conoce muy bien. El ruido de unos leves tacones en el asfalto frio se escuchan, la mujer se acerca, dejando que su largo cabello rubio caiga hasta su cintura, esto porque ha deshecho la cola que lo sostenía en alto.

Su ropa, no es muy diferente a la de la otra mujer, lleva puesta una enagua de paletones negra, que se mueve con el viento atrayendo todo tipo de miradas, sus tacones, tienen enredaderas que solo llaman la atención de inmediato a sus piernas; y su blusa es plateada, de tirantes… un pequeño sombrero del mismo color termina su atuendo.

– Humanos… siempre tan sucios… – Agregó ante el silencio de la primera.

No se siente en la necesidad de explicar sus razones a la mujer frente a ella. Solo sonríe, son tan diferentes, pero eso solo la hace sentir más vieja, más desgastada ante una diosa tan joven y llena de vida como Morrigan. Le ve cruzarse de brazos e impacientarse por su silencio. Pero el silencio es el don de los dioses, y no desperdiciara su voz en luchar contra su hermana, no en ese asunto de todas maneras.

La razón por la que le ha citado tiene mucho que ver con los humanos. Aunque no en el sentido en el que Morrigan busca conflicto, sino en la preocupación de que manden el mundo más a la mierda de lo que ya lo han hecho esos tontos seres alados.

– Tienes que dejar de hacerlo.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Morrigan, recostándose en el vidrio. – ¿Por qué… hermana? ¿Qué tienen de especial para que intercedas donde ni siquiera los ángeles lo han hecho?

– Ángeles. Esas criaturas son estúpidas, están perdidas, peleando entre la ceguera de su decepción al ser abandonados. No tienen un líder. – Le advierte Eriu, mirándola de reojo. – Tú, por otro lado, eres diferente. Yo soy tu líder, puedes actuar libre, pero esto… esto que estás haciendo está mal.

– Los humanos están todos los días matándose entre sí y a su entorno… incluso algunas veces raya en la locura, son fríos, asesinos, despiadados ¿Por qué lo que hago está mal? ¿Por qué no puedo matarlos justo cuando tienen lo que más aman? ¡Ellos hacen lo mismo entre ellos, y aun así los defiendes! – Se quejó.

Ella siempre había sido así, malcriada… y esas características con que describía a los humanos, eran casi suyas.

– ¡Porque está mal! – Alza su voz apenas una nota, por fin girándose a verle. – No puedes darle lo que más desearon y luego matarlos. Eso es cruel, no eres diferente de esos ángeles… o de los humanos.

La mujer se enderezo de donde estaba apoyada, su cabello rubio moviéndose con ella, estaba claramente enojada, quizás indignada era una palabra más apropiada

– La existencia no siempre es como uno quiere, sea la corta de los humanos, sea la eterna como la nuestra, algo siempre, siempre se interpone, aunque sea cruel e injusto… yo solo acelero el proceso…

– No dejare que hagas esto. – Le dice Eriu, frunciendo el ceño pero sin perder la compostura. – Aengus ya está en eso. Él se encargara de proteger esos humanos, eso es lo que quería decirte.

Morrigan bufa, rodando sus ojos, por supuesto que el llorón de Aengus estaría en esto.

Era normal que Eriu estuviera allí si era Aengus quien había lloriqueado. Ella se encargaba de cuidar de todos ellos luego de que Emma hubiera muerto, desapareciendo en el vasto universo. Ahora, Eriu, su media hermana mayor, era la que llevaba el mando de los dioses celtas, paganos a aquellos que creían en la existencia de un solo dios.

– ¿Me mataras, para detenerme? – Preguntó, subiendo la cabeza un poco, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en una clásica pose que intentaba transmitir superioridad.

– No seré yo quien lo haga. – Advirtió, y con el sonido de una bocina en una calle cercana, Eriu desapareció.

* * *

Se sienta en la cama, acariciando su rostro, tiene sueño pero Dean no quiere que descansen hasta que no resuelvan el maldito caso. Por lo que ha estado investigando desapariciones parecidas, lo gracioso es que lo que consigue es extraño. Ha habido no sólo desapariciones misteriosas por todo el mundo desde hace un mes, sino que también los casos de coma súbito han aumentado lo suficiente como para llegar a ser titular en algunas páginas. El sólo saberlo le hace doler la cabeza.

– Probablemente los ángeles tenga algo que ver. – Sugiere Dean. Sentado a la mesa con una hamburguesa de tres pisos, y sólo en bóxers, hace calor.

En momentos como estos es que se dice que si hay algún Dios por ahí, él está convencido de que inventó el calor sólo para joderlo y para no ser muy ególatra, piensa que quizás también para joder a otros. Porque, por el maldito calor, no sólo no puede concentrarse en la investigación como es debido… sino que su garganta está seca y sus ojos incómodos de ver a su hermano en bóxers.

– ¿Y exactamente que ganarían los ángeles con estas desapariciones? – Preguntó, pero no dejó nada a su hermano que agregar, porque de inmediato continuó. – Y lo que menos tiene lógica es que luego aparezcan vivos, pero en coma… y que luego mueran… suena cruel.

Dean no acostumbra a ir desnudo por ahí, más bien tiende a ser un tanto pudoroso, pese a que está orgulloso de lo que tiene, y Sam sospecha a veces que su hermano es consciente de cómo le ve, de cómo le desea.

– Nada en esta vida es lindo, Sammy. – Dean dice, frunciendo la boca, en esa mueca que dice "_desearía que no fuera así, Sam, pero lo es_". – Quizás debería llamar a Cas, podría darnos una pista. – Y con eso Sam bufa y desvía la mirada, eso no resolverá nada tampoco. – Mientras, puedes seguir investigando.

– Como sea. – Contestó, más enojado de lo que quiso sonar.

– ¿Qué con esa actitud? – Los ojos de Dean se posaron sobre él. Su hermano parecía a punto de enfadarse también.

– ¿No ibas a llamar a tu ángel? – Está seguro que lo que escucha en su voz son celos, el punto está en que es ridículo, no puede celar lo que nunca ha tenido.

– Jesús, ¿te ha venido la menstruación? – Susurra Dean, haciendo una mueca de resignación y mordiendo su hamburguesa, Sam lo odia, porque gime como una puta cada vez que toma un mordisco de su comida.

– Dean. – Se quejó más alto, no le importa si su voz suena como la de un niño en pleno berrinche. – ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esos ruidos cuando comes?

– ¿Qué? – Dean le ve como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente, antes de gruñir y ponerse de pie, tomando su chaqueta y su hamburguesa, pero caminando hacia la salida de la habitación. Murmuró algo que Sam no entendió, pero ni loco iba a dejar que su hermano saliera así en esas pintas.

– Ehhh… Dean – Su voz sonó casi desinteresada al inicio, pero conforme su vista bajaba por las piernas de su hermano, recorriendo lo firme que eran, tuvo que tragar para obligarse a sí mismo a hablar – ¿Saldrás… casi desnudo? – Dean se miró, antes de alzar sus ojos a Sam.

– Hombre, sólo… no digas nada. – Le advierte, antes de regresar a la silla donde estaba sentado antes. Justo en ese momento un ruido los detiene a los dos en seco. Sam se levantan de la cama de un salto y toma su arma, mientras Dean camina al EMF, que suena en la maleta.

– Genial… – Susurró el menor de los hermanos cubriendo la espalda del mayor, mientras este buscaba el EMF – Están a punto de atacarnos y tú en bóxers.

Su tono de voz sonaba celoso y no le importaba, era quizás ridículo, pero sentía que nadie tenía derecho a ver a Dean así.

– ¿Celos? ¿Quieres que te quite la ropa para así estar en iguales condiciones? – La pregunta de Dean le hace sudar, su corazón se acelera y se muere por darle una colleja por idiota. Siempre tenía que invertir la situación. Aunque tan pronto el mayor tuvo el aparato en sus manos este se calló.

– ¿Crees que haya sido una corriente de energía?

– No lo sé… ¿no crees que eso sería muy normal para nosotros? – Cuestionó encogiéndose de hombros, aún sin bajar su arma, y por supuesto, ignorando cualquier otro comentario, porque la realidad era que estaba celoso, celoso de lo que nunca seria suyo pero si de muchas.

– Sí, tienes razón. – Murmuró Dean. – Ya se me ha quitado el hambre. Me vestiré y daré una vuelta, creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos por hoy, Bobby aun no llama, así que seguramente Rufus no tendrá nada.

Su corazón salta, salta fuerte y mientras guarda el arma tiene que obligarse a sonreír un poco. Y lo hace, lo hace bien, en realidad casi desde que se dio cuenta que sentía algo más por su hermano, es fácil ocultarlo y concentrarse en la universidad como lo hizo en su momento, y ahora, ahora se concentra en la sangre. ¡Muy sano! Pensó con ironía mientras camina de regreso al escritorio.

– La cazadora estaba investigando a las personas que han desaparecido y luego aparecen sanos, pero en coma, rastreo casos a nivel mundial todos con el mismo patrón, eso es lo más impresionante y que hace que esto se aleje de un caso normal, aun no leo cada detalle de sus notas, pero por ahora no tenemos mucho.

– Habrá que investigar un poco más. Busca un sobreviviente cercano y démosle una visita en la mañana. – Indicó su hermano, enfundándose en sus pantalones.

– Bien, eso es una buena idea… ¿Volverás muy tarde?

– No. – Es lo que responde, pero Sam intuye que no será así.

Le deja ir, curioso de sí quizás Dean se dio cuenta de cómo le miraba y de sus celos, no, nunca lo ha hecho, no la hará ahora.

* * *

Compra una Beretta. Es blanca y fácil de usar, y el hombre de la tienda se la vende luego de que le suplique por una hora. Termina dejándosela a un buen precio y le hace sonreír porque sus ojitos de cachorro, como los llama Dean, funcionan con hombres con un efecto mucho mejor que cuando lo hacía siendo un hombre. Por supuesto, esto no quiere decir que se sienta cómodo, pero al menos ahora que ha comprado una camisa ajustada y robado unas botas de una ventana, se siente mucho más cómodo y menos como un indigente vestido de harapos.

Incluso ha comprado unas cuantas cosas "femeninas" que hacen que la gente le sonría, se confíen aún más con él… y desde entonces el dinero no ha sobrado, no, es más fácil conseguirlo cuando sus víctimas se quedan prendidos de sus tetas. Nunca pensó que diría eso, pero si, esas cosas son útiles en ese aspecto.

Ha descansado la noche anterior, comido algo de comida… tomado una ducha, está preparado, ¿Para qué? Pues no tiene ningún plan en específico pero supone que debe empezar por su hermano.

Y hablando de Dean, está saliendo del colegio con un chica colgada del brazo, la besa y se despide de ella cuando un auto gris cruza la esquina, allí es donde la chica desaparece y su hermano se dirige a la plaza, sus miradas se cruzan y esta vez Sam devuelve la sonrisa picara a Dean, pero antes de que su hermano pueda decir algo le toma del brazo.

Dean baja su mirada hacia su mano, mirándole de forma picara como si él fuera una de las tantas mujeres que se mueren por un pedazo suyo… es hiriente para su orgullo el que tenga razón.

– Necesito hablar contigo…

– ¿Nos conocemos? – Pregunta Winchester, alzando una de sus perfectas cejas en un movimiento elegante que Sam aun ahora admira.

– Sí… es complicado, pero sí… por favor. – Susurró, sus ojos haciendo su magia. O eso espera.

Y lo hace, ve esa mueca de rendición que tanto conoce, esa que con ocho años adoraba porque su hermano la ponía cada vez que le pedía la ultima galleta.

– Te vi en el motel. – Señala, antes de bajar sus ojos a la cintura de Sam. – Y eso es un arma, ¿o me equivoco?

Su primer instinto es negarlo, pero sabe que es estúpido, es con su hermano con quien está hablando.

– Si es un arma, pero mi intención no es mala… sólo quiero que hablemos, por favor…

– Ok, señorita. Soy Dean Winchester. – Extiende su mano y Sam se pregunta cuando su hermano dejó de ser así de educado, ni siquiera se queja de lo fuerte que Sam le toma del brazo.

– Yo… soy… uh, mejor busquemos un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilamente Dean, un restaurante o algo así. – contesto retirando su mano del brazo ajeno. – ¿Estás bien con eso?

– Seguro. – Responde.

Reconoce esas facciones, le está dando parte de su confianza, pero no toda, sólo la necesaria para dejar que Sam crea que le tiene en sus manos. Esa es la forma en la que su padre le enseñó a actuar. Por eso asiente, debe llevar esto con cuidado. Dean se lo pone fácil, piensa, lo guía a un local de comida rápida no muy lejos del motel y se sientan. Dean le pide un café y Sam se sonroja con ello.

Los primeros minutos no sabe qué decir, sus palabras se traban en su garganta, el silencio nunca le había parecido tan incomodo

– Uhh, esto será raro, pero tú sabes de estas cosas, es tu trabajo después de todo. – Dijo, esperando una reacción de su hermano, algo que le dé una impresión de que este sabe de qué se trata el asunto.

– ¿Así que eres una cazadora? – Dean se inclina hacia atrás en la silla.

Sam tiene que sonreír, porque el maldito es genuinamente su hermano. Si hay algo que Dean tiene, es su aversión a las cazadoras femeninas, el ama a las mujeres, puede ver una aunque esta no sea legal y babearse por ella, pero cuando son cazadoras, Dean tuerce la boca o chasquea la lengua o respira hondo.

No sabe porque es así, si es que cree que son menos por ser mujeres, o si es porque no le gusta que aquellas que dan la vida tengan un trabajo tan peligroso. No le queda más que aguantarse las ganas de ser más una nena con la bofetada que quiere darle por menso.

– Podría decirse que sí. – Contestó, agradeciendo con un asentimiento de cabeza pequeño el café que la mesera dejaba del lado de su mesa. – Dean… este no es mi tiempo, estaba cazando algo con mi hermano y termine aquí, sin recordar nada y en un cuerpo que no es mío…

– ¿No es tuyo? – Dean alza una ceja de nuevo, la mano que reposaba sobre la mesa toma la de Sam. – Parece genuino. – Dice, frunciendo el ceño cuando Sam aprieta su mano en un gesto familiar, más no para él. – ¿Qué estabas cazando?

– Oh… estoy va a escucharse tan mal. – Se quejó en voz alta antes de volver a hablar – Sí es mío… pero yo… no soy mujer. – Concluyó con dificultad. – Y ese, ese es justo el problema, no recuerdo nada, desperté aquí en un cuerpo que técnicamente no era mío, solo, sin dinero, sin armas… ¡Nada!

Siente la repulsión con la que Dean aleja su mano como una daga al corazón. Pero no hace comentario.

– Entiendo. Sin embargo, nunca había escuchado hablar de viaje en el tiempo, suena extraño, quizás debería preguntarle a mi padre sobre ello. Es un muy buen cazador, ¿no quieres venir y hablar con él? – Pregunta, suavemente, pero definitivamente no queriendo tocar a Sam, por eso todo su cuerpo se encoje.

– No creo que tú padre se tome esto mejor de lo que tú haces, Dean… hay más, el asunto es que mi hermano… con quien estaba cazando… – Dejó la frase en el aire, quizás con algo de suerte el mayor comprendería.

– ¿Regresó en el cuerpo de un perro? – Pregunta, y Sam se ve tentado a decirle que sí.

– No… estoy frente a él, sólo que varios años más joven. – Concluyó, le pareció la forma más sutil de decirlo.

– ¿Disculpa? – La genuina confusión en el rostro de su hermano es divina, y sabe que no debería estar pensando así, pero quiere disfrutar a Dean así de joven, de vivo y al mismo tiempo tan parecido.

– Mi nombre es Sam, Sam Winchester… – Su voz suena baja, no queriendo alterar más al adolescente frente a él.

– ¿Sam? – Dean repite, girando a observar al resto de las personas en el local que están más atentas a lo suyo que a ellos dos. – No tengo hermanos.

– ¿Qué? – Fue entonces cuando Sam por primera vez se preguntó, si esto era real y no estaba en una realidad alterna o algo así. Pero sus pensamientos se adelantaron a su razón. – Si tienes… pregúntame lo que sea, te conozco… eres mi familia, casi mi padre… – Su voz suena terriblemente angustiada, una cosa es no tener ese lazo que tanto desea con Dean y otra, otra no tener nada… no ser su "Sammy".

– Lo siento… chico. Pero esa es la verdad, no creo que me conozcas porque no tengo hermanos. – La respuesta de Dean le duele, casi puede sentir sus ojos humedecerse. – Aun así, si quieres intentarlo no tengo problema con ello.

– Tienes miedo a los aviones. – Contestó con su mirada en el suelo. – Te encantan las hamburguesas, cualquier comida chatarra en realidad… sólo… por favor, ayúdame a llegar al fondo de esto… porque esto no puede ser real, eres mi familia. – Concluyó algo agitado. Nunca, nunca había sentido una perdida tan dolorosa, quizás sí, cuando Dean murió en sus brazos, ahí si se sintió que le arrancaban una parte de sí mismo, que su pecho era desgarrado poco a poco… pero ahora es peor, porque la persona más importante de su vida niega su lazo y eso duele.

– Necesito regresar. – Concluyó al final.

No sabe que es lo que lleva a Dean a suspirar resignado, si lo que le dice o si él cómo lo dice. Sólo sabe que Dean Winchester le observa detenidamente.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe al motel? Quizás podamos investigar algo hasta que mi padre llegue. – Dice, poniéndose de pie. – Quiero ayudarte.

* * *

– Llámame idiota, pero eso me parece sospechoso.

Sam no tiene que levantar la mirada para saber que su hermano se refiere a la enfermera que tiene una falda tan ridículamente corta que seguro se queda embarazada con el primero que le lance un piropo obsceno. No es nada sospechoso, pero su hermano ha intentando por todos los medios escaquearse. Seguramente tiene que ver mucho con que esté actuando como un ogro desde la mañana, todo porque ha bebido más sangre de demonio, y no en orden de salvar al mundo, sino buscando alejar al tonto de su hermano mayor de sus pensamientos, más cuando este regresó oliendo a perfume barato y con un mordisco en el cuello.

Es un idiota.

– Idiota. – Respondió, mientras seguía con su vista en los archivos del hospital, buscando la habitación en que se encontraba uno de los pocos sobrevivientes a esa locura que estaban investigando.

– Vamos, Sammy, acéptalo, es caliente, y sexy… mmm… – Dean se lame sus labios en el exacto momento que los ojos de Sam se posan en él para decirle lo cerdo que es y que se calle la boca de una vez. – ¿No quieres… ya sabes… tener un momento con ella?

Sabe lo que está intentando, después de la discusión que tuvieron en la mañana, donde el nombre de Ruby salió a relucir y sus poderes, y el infierno y Lucifer, Dean quiere distraer su mente.

Sam levanta su vista hacia la chica -con desinterés total es muy importante de aclarar- la ve… y no siente nada, es casi lo mismo que con Ruby quien no le provoca nada, pero que la sangre en su momento lo lleva a tomar lo que sea que este cerca y ella… ella lógicamente siempre lo está. Pero en una fracción de segundos se dice que no puede esperar a algo que no llegara, por siempre.

– Está bien… buena, es decir bien. – Respondió, haciendo un mohín gracioso por lo que le costaba expresarse y casi de inmediato se sonrojó.

– ¿Sólo eso? – Dean parece sorprendido de algo que es tan común como el agua. Una de sus manos se posa en la baja espalda de Sam que está por pegar un brinco, pero se contiene, anhelando que bien esa mano se mueva hacia abajo o sencillamente se mueva del todo. – Deberías pasar más tiempo entre chicas normales.

Lo dice tan en serio que le lastima, haciendo que su corazón se retuerza en su pecho.

– Lo siento. – Pero lo que en realidad quiere decir, es "_Siento ser un fenómeno que está enamorado de su hermano desde casi los quince años_.".

Dean suspira, y antes de que pueda ser más extraña la situación, Sam logra conseguir la dirección de habitación entre los papeles que le ha lanzado la recepcionista y se dirigen a la habitación del paciente. No llevan disfraz, por lo que pasan por personas normales cuando alguien se los cruza en el pasillo. Su hermano como siempre atrae la atención de todos, y ya Sam no sabe si se siente celoso o sólo irritado de que alguien quiera estar con el imbécil que le acompaña.

El hombre es Ronald Hawkins, tiene 53 años, está bien formado para su edad, pero se nota en su estado de ánimo lo muy afectado que está con lo vivido. Sam es quien empieza la conversación, manteniendo la compostura.

– Señor Hawkins, mi nombre es Sam Winchester y él es mi hermano Dean, estamos muy interesados en los casos de desapariciones y posteriores muertes a causas del coma que se han estado dando en diferentes partes del mundo y estamos conscientes que usted es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, podríamos… ¿podría hablar de ello con nosotros?

Es tan directo que se sorprende asimismo y al hombre, que alza la mirada a ambos y luego la baja, confundido.

– ¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo? – Pregunta lentamente, está claro que este hombre no ha escuchado nada de lo que habla Sam. – Yo… no hay mucho para contar, ahora sé que todo fue un sueño.

– Sé que es difícil, pero sea lo que sea que usted consideró un sueño puede ayudarnos con otras personas, por favor. – Suplicó, sentando en la orilla de la cama. – Necesitamos de su ayuda

El hombre mayor resopla, desviando su mirada a la ventana de nuevo.

– Era… era en la primavera de 1988 cuando la conocí, fuimos a la misma universidad, estudiábamos lo mismo, ella era perfecta, pero nunca puso un ojo en mí… – Sam sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo. – Ella me consideraba sólo un amigo, incluso si a veces sentía que podíamos llegar a ser mas, ella nunca… nunca me consideró para una cita. Decía que era como si fuera su hermano. – El hombre rió, pero el corazón de Sam se encogió.

– Nunca le miró como usted le mirabas. – Interrumpió, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que el hombre se refería. – A pesar de que era tu mundo, nunca te vio así.

Fue afortunado de no ver la preocupación en los ojos de Dean antes de que este carraspeara.

– Señor Hawkins, ¿Qué paso con esa chica? – Preguntó el mayor de los Winchester, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

– Me case con ella… en el sueño. – Dijo, alzando su mirada para encontrarse con los verdes de Dean. – Pero… éramos felices, ella me aceptó en el sueño. Entonces, algo comenzó a perseguirnos, cuando mi felicidad desbordaba por mi cuerpo, fue así como desperté, después de haber sentido que habían pasado años desde que había caído en ese… sueño. – No parece aceptar que esta era su realidad, por la forma en la que la añoranza se aglomeraba en sus ojos cuando veía hacia la ventana. – Me levanté pensando que ella estaría aquí, pero sólo me encontré con mi esposa, la mujer que consideré mi premio de consolación cuando Marian no me quiso…

San desvió la mirada, sosteniéndola en el suelo mientras se preguntaba si llegaría el momento en que tendría que hacer lo mismo.

– ¿Puede decirnos que le perseguía? además ¿Qué sucedió con Marian?

– Bueno, en el sueño, no lo sé. En la vida real puede encontrarla casada y con dos hijos, viviendo en la misma casa. Lo que no termino de aceptar es que ese sueño se sintió tan real… tan vivido, podía sentir, literalmente todas las cosas por las que pasaba mi cuerpo. – Explicó el hombre tocando sus hombros. – No sé que me perseguía, en el último momento pensé que era la muerte… pero aquí estoy. En esta… realidad.

– ¿Se sentía tan bien…? es decir, ¿En ningún momento le pareció extraño estar en otro mundo… con esa otra persona? ¿Pensaste que era real…? – Se quedó callado, sosteniendo la mirada del hombre frente a él. – No te importaba si era real o no… – Susurró, viendo al hombre asentir, ambos sabiendo que por una razón que no se decía en voz alta, ambos lo entendían.

– Gracias, señor Hawkins. – Dean se puso de pie, tocando el hombro de Sam con suavidad. – Fue un placer hablar con usted, sólo nos queda una duda, ¿qué estaba haciendo el día que cayó en coma?

– Aferrado al pasado. – Contestó, con la vista perdida en un punto de la habitación. – Estaba en mi casa, con los recuerdos haciendo estragos en mi cabeza, todo porque simplemente estuve revisando el anuario… sólo eso, quería recordarla y de pronto, estaba ahí… con años menos y junto a ella, a la mujer que siempre amé…

Sam bajó la cabeza, y luego suspiró, sacando toda la tensión de su cuerpo y retirando la incomodidad.

– Gracias. Realmente sentimos que… no haya podido estar con la persona que siempre amó. – Dice, aun con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Cuando salen del lugar Dean puede ver como los hombros de Sam están un poco más arriba, su cabeza un poco más abajo a la vez, casi parece un perrito apaleado y Dean se pregunta qué tanto tiene que ver Ruby en eso, o si es algo más, algo que esta preocupándole, algo que está alejando a Sam de él.

* * *

**Parte 2**

No fue una buena idea, nada buena, por eso forcejea con las cuerdas que le sujetan a la silla, tampoco puede hablar, y por más que Dean está allí, no se siente seguro. Es Dean, eso lo tiene por seguro, mismos gestos, misma altanería, mismo físico, y sobre todo misma mueca de preocupación al verle allí sin poder mover ninguna de sus extremidades, porque John Winchester sigue siendo el mismo "_dispara primero, pregunta después_".

Lo odia, del mismo modo que lo odió cuando se fue a Stanford, y por más que haya hecho las paces con él una vez este murió, al reconocer que su padre le había estado protegiendo, tenerlo de frente no es nada agradable cuando, lo primero que hace cuando le cuentas tu historia, es noquearte en el suelo y dejarte sin sentido.

Para cuando se ha despertado ya estaba en la silla, ha dejado a Dean a cargo mientras se ha ido al Impala a llamar a no-sé-qué-cazador. Dean, obediente, se ha quedado atrás, observándole, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada.

– No sé cómo demonios pensé que papá podría escucharme. – Gruñó, sin importarle que su hermano le escuche. – Debí golpearme muy duro la cabeza si pensé que él me creería. – Gruñó de nuevo, sin darse cuenta que se escuchaba como una típica mujer histérica.

– ¿De verdad eres un hombre? – Y Dean parecía pensar justamente eso mismo mientras no dejaba de observarle. Estaba apoyado en la mesa hortera del motel donde se encontraban, pintado de rosado y naranja, con bolas de cristal colgando por todas partes.

– Sí… sólo que tú siempre me dices que parezco una chica, o decías… en fin, el punto es que tus apodos favoritos eran Sammy y Samantha. – Contesto rodando los ojos, bufando cuando se da cuenta por la presión en sus manos que el nudo que le aprisiona es uno bastante fuerte.

– No eres mi hermano. – Dean le dice, suavemente, cogiendo una silla de la mesa y colocándola frente a Sam para sentarse. – Mira… probablemente estés confundida. – Dice tomándole de la barbilla, y terminando de jalar la mordaza que se ha sacado a mordiscos.

– No estoy "confundida". – Repitió, quitándose del contacto de esa mano. No puede mirar a Dean y ver ese poco reconocimiento en esos ojos verdes, porque es casi como si el que esta vez hubiera muerto fuera él y Dean le hubiera olvidado. – Soy hombre, eres mi hermano y… sólo quiero regresar contigo.

– ¿Regresar conmigo? – Dean frunce el ceño, es tan él la expresión y gracias a Dios Sam no la ve. – ¿Estás… enamorado de mí o algo?

– Claro que no, idiota. – Insultó sonrojado. – Sólo… eres mi única familia. Esta mierda de vida… te aleja de todo y todos y al final del día, con lo único que puedes contar, será con tu familia, porque siempre estará ahí.

Ve nostalgia en sus ojos, y eso es lo que le impulsa a quedarse prendado de esas gemas verdes, Jesús, ¿desde cuándo Dean tenía tantas pecas? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no le veía al rostro?

– Lo siento. Probablemente quien quiera que sea tu hermano debe cuidarte mucho, y seguramente amarte. Pero… realmente, no soy tu hermano.

– Podemos seguir horas con esto… es claro que no me crees. Sólo… déjame ir… nuestro padre me torturará con todas clase de pruebas e incluso inventará unas nuevas, es un hombre terco y yo no estoy dispuesto a ser su conejillo de indias, el de él y a quien sea que esté llamando.

– No puedo, Sam. – Niega el cazador, recostándose en la silla. – Tienes que escapar por ti misma.

Sam le ve incrédulamente antes de empezar a luchar con las cuerdas, será duro, pero está casi seguro de poder lograrlo, después de todo también es un Winchester.

– Hazlo. – Susurra Dean, poniéndose de pie y tomando un cuchillo de la bolsa de su padre, lo coloca frente a Sam, encajándolo en la abertura de sus piernas y atravesando la madera.

Se mueve como puede, no le importa que sus manos sean más delicadas y que esté lastimándolas, pero entre todo eso hay algo bueno, sus manos son más pequeñas y pronto descubre que es un poco más fácil, es así como se suelta con una mirada de triunfo. Sin notar como Dean le mira, como este sonríe al ver su sonrisa y su cabello caer con delicadeza sobre sus pechos.

– Bien. – Murmuró para sí mismo, al tomar el cuchillo y con el soltarse la atadura que tenía al nivel de sus tobillos.

– Sabes que no puedes irte así. – Sam sabía eso, lo que no esperaba es que su hermano se señalara la mejilla, en un claro de "_debes golpearme primero_".

– No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si no me crees? – Preguntó, acariciando su muñeca y preparándose para golpear a su hermano.

– No lo sé. – Dean se encoge de hombros, aun sonriendo. – No tengo ninguna razón en especial.

Eso hace reír a Sam, sus hoyuelos pintándose en sus mejillas sonrojadas, sin darse cuenta como su sonrisa parecía dejar a su hermano mudo.

– Creo que no dolerá mucho, pero… lo siento.

Y entonces lo golpeó.

Comienza a investigar en el tercer día de haber salido de ese pueblo. Ha golpeado a un policía en los testículos y casi que le ha dolido, ha robado seis autos, porque sus piernas eran muy cortas y ha chocado dos de ellos apenas los ha encendido. Se ha ganado dos buenos golpes de dos camareras diferentes, porque aparentemente ha olvidado que es mujer y que los homosexuales no son muy bienvenidos en Kansas o Carolina del Norte.

Y todos estos días se ha mantenido al margen, porque sabe que lo siguen.

No sólo son los Winchester, no, hay algo más allí afuera que le vigila. Es un tanto paradójico, pero cree haber sentido lo mismo con aquel doctor en el hospital, la forma en la que le veía le causa los mismos escalofríos que cuando esta solo en la noche caminando por un pueblo.

– ¿Puede darme un pase? – Pregunta suavemente a la bibliotecaria. Es el tipo de chica que le gusta, con mirada melancólica y medias largas, de gafas y cabello recogido, y si Dean la viera gritaría "¡Virgen!" sólo por el placer de verlo a él enfadado por sentirse atraído por este tipo de personas.

Pero Dean no está ahí, no realmente, y es doloroso recordarlo, aún más cuando la chica le sonríe y le da el pase, más aún en ese momento, porque justo ahí se da cuenta de lo que extraña la voz burlona de su hermano.

– Soy patético. – Gruñe, luego de dar las gracias a la bibliotecaria.

Definitivamente esto tiene que ser una señal de que algo malo está haciendo en su vida, porque es peor que una tortura china. No es el no vivir con Dean. Es el vivir sabiendo que le necesita tanto, que le ha recuperado hace apenas un mes y que ahora es indispensable en su vida, que pasó cuatro meses llorando su muerte, dejándose arrastrar el mismo al infierno sólo porque… porque quería venganza, y quería a su hermano de vuelta.

– ¿Coincidencia? – Una voz le hace sobresaltarse, y alzar sus ojos.

– Dean. – Murmuró, sonriendo, pero tan pronto su cerebro vuelve a funcionar frunce el ceño llevando su mano a su arma. – Papá… ¿Está aquí? – Preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo su corazón maldecir el momento en que se descuidó, pero su hermano sonríe y el de pronto sabe que el patriarca Winchester no está ahí.

Se deja caer en la silla de nuevo, de la que ni se dio cuenta cuando se puso de pie… no, sólo sabe que estos días han sido una mierda. Así que centra su vista de nuevo en el libro de mitología que tiene entre manos.

– ¿Aun tratando de volver a tu realidad? – Hay burla en su tono cuando se sienta a su lado, colocando su brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla. – Te extrañé, dejaste Kansas tan rápido que logramos perderte la pista. – Se señala la barbilla, donde hay un rasguño en ella y está ligeramente amarilla del moretón que ha sanado poco a poco.

– ¿Me extrañaste…? – Devuelve la burla en su tono, tan rápido como el otro deja de hablar. – ¿En serio, Deannie?

– Sí, te extrañe. – La sonrisa de Sam se borra, y rápidamente gira su rostro, está muy seguro de que Dean está observando sus senos, que ahora relucen en la diminuta camiseta blanca que lleva debajo de su chaqueta de cuero.

– ¿Cómo me encontraste…? – Susurró, abriendo el libro y de pronto se siente tan jodidamente vulnerable con esa mirada que su hermano nunca le ha dedicado sobre él… la sensación es agradable.

– No lo hice. Papá me dejó en este pueblo mientras él iba a cazar un nido de vampiros con unos amigos fuera de la ciudad. Quería dejarme fuera porque aun está enfadado con que haya dejado que te escaparas. No es un hombre agradable. – Susurra, apartando la mirada de Sam, ahora fijándose en lo evidente que ha sido.

– Lo siento, siento haberte causado problemas con él… sé que a veces se torna insoportable con sus exigencias. – Dijo, sus pequeñas manos, en comparación a las verdaderas, perdiéndose entre las hojas del libro.

– Realmente piensas que somos familia, ¿cierto? – Pregunta, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Sam. – Eso es un problema.

– Uhhh… ¿Por qué…? – Preguntó, porque realmente no era ningún problema para Dean, sólo tenía que ignorarle si no le creía como había estado haciendo.

No obtiene más respuesta que el repentino movimiento que Dean hace al enterrar su rostro en su cuello, no puede evitar estremecerse y preguntarse qué diablos está pasando y porque se está comportando de esta forma.

Sus manos se separan del libro, soltando las páginas hasta que se pierde la que estaba por revisar y no pasa porque se haya puesto tenso o nervioso, no, sino porque la sensación le aturde un poco, es como recibir agua en un desierto luego de días sin ella.

– Dean… ¿Qué haces?

Sus suaves palabras ocasionan que Winchester se separe de él, debe estar sonrojado por todas sus femeninas facciones para que le vea con esa sonrisa satisfecha.

– Hueles bien. – Dice, y lo siguiente que hace es ponerse de pie, dando un bostezo. – Debo regresar al motel, deberías tener cuidado y si quieres ayuda… – Se mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillo se saca un pequeño papel. – Este es mi número.

– Quizás si necesite ayuda. – Confesó, aunque sabe que no es cierto, pero algo le impulsa, el quiere ser algo más para Dean, siempre lo ha querido.

– Entonces llama. – Dean le acaricia la barbilla, tan delgada, tan diferente de su cuerpo real, pero que al tocarla Dean no importa que no esté en su cuerpo, que sea una chica o que Dean no le crea ni una pizca de lo que dice, porque finalmente después de tantos años Dean le está coqueteando.

Por un segundo piensa que ese lugar no es tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Exactamente unos dos días después, Bobby les llamó con nueva información. Antes de esa llamada, Dean y Sam habían intentado saber que diferenciaba a ese hombre de los demás ¿Por qué él había sobrevivido más tiempo luego de despertar del coma? porque según los informes de las demás muertes, las otras personas no habían sobrevivido más de un suspiro luego de despertar. Sus cuerpos simplemente colapsaban era como si de pronto dejaran de funcionar.

Pero no ese hombre, él estaba sano -al menos físicamente- sin contar toda la nostalgia y el dolor que cualquiera veía a cada segundo se hacía una carga más grande, pese a tener a su esposa e hijos a su lado, nada parecía sacarlo de ese estado de añoranza.

No importa que tanto indagaran, no había nada especial que le hubiera dejado sobrevivir. Pero con la llamada de Bobby ganaron otro sobreviviente y con ello la oportunidad de comparar, esta vez, qué era lo que los hacía especiales a ambos.

– Quizás el hombre enamorado era sólo un caso aislado. – Dijo Dean, mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa, esta vez sí habían decidido usar la pantalla de que eran del FBI. Sam estaba metido en un traje apretado, mientras que Dean seguía quejándose de la corbata.

– No lo creo, en sumo caso lo único que se me ocurre es que lo que sea que está atacando a esta gente, ya esté al tanto de que estamos detrás del caso y está dejando pistas, entiéndase "gente viva", para atraparnos… sino, no habría lógica… ¿No crees? – Preguntó, haciendo una mueca cuando vio a su hermano maldecir la hora en que crearon las corbatas.

– Tal vez. Aun sigue la duda de que mierda fue eso que activó el EMF. – Señalo, alzando una ceja cuando Sam se detuvo, tomándole de la corbata y ajustándola en su cuello, dejándolo decente una vez más.

– Sí… no puedo creer que lo olvidaras. – Susurró con nostalgia. – Papá nos enseñó a los dos y recuerdo que aprendiste antes que yo… ¿Te está afectando la edad hermano? – Picó, alejando el momento en que los ojos de Dean se habían posado sobre los suyos y habían quedado tan cerca que Sam se obligó a cambiar de tema rápidamente, por supuesto, por su propia incomodidad.

Dean achicó los ojos, pero se abstuvo de responderle con una burrada que terminara haciendo que ambos se enfadaran.

– Vamos, apresúrate, no podemos arriesgarnos a que este se nos muera…

Eso le recuerda que, en cuanto se encaminaron a la dirección que les dio el viejo cazador, recibió una llamada del hospital… aquel hombre, aquel con quien Sam se identificó también había muerto. Su cuerpo había colapsado como el de los demás.

Sam tocó el timbre, mientras asentía a las palabras de su hermano, que inspeccionaba los alrededores, sinceramente ninguno estaba tranquilo con que el EMF hubiera reaccionada prácticamente a la nada.

Una joven les abrió la puerta, no tendría más de quince y enseguida se quedó prendida de Dean, mirándole de reojo mientras Sam se presentaba y sacaba una placa que fue completamente ignorada. Su nombre era Camille, hija de la mujer que recién había despertado del coma en el que estaba, había sido trasladada a la casa apenas en la mañana, no había querido quedarse en el hospital, nadie sabía por qué.

– Mi madre está arriba, ha estado allí toda la mañana.-

Sam no pierde su tiempo en hablar, no cuando Dean responde a la sonrisa y ella sonríe, está claro que por más que hable será una mosca en la pared para la chiquilla, así que será mejor que Dean se encargue. Por ello le da un golpe con su codo y con un movimiento de cabeza le indica que es su turno.

– Necesitamos hablar con ella. – Dean dice, sonriendo y moviéndose con altanería mientras lo adelanta, Sam rueda los ojos, porque es un cabrón, y "_es menor de edad, Dean, ni lo intentes_". Aun así, le deja jugar con la chica que enseguida les deja pasar, sonriendo con todos los dientes y señalándole el camino a la habitación de su madre. – Camille, ¿tu madre ha mencionado algo extraño?

– No, ella solo ha estado distante y triste, demasiado diría yo… es como…

– ¿Si extrañara algo demasiado? – Preguntó Sam, interrumpiendo a la chica que por primera vez pareció ponerle atención.

– Sí… algo así.

– ¿Porqué tu padre dejaría a su esposa, que acaba de salir de coma, sola en casa? – Pregunta Dean, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos de inmediato. Es una cuestión interesante y Sam comienza a ver por dónde va con ella.

– Él… discutió con ella…– Sus palabras suenan de pronto tímidas. – No sé exactamente porqué, sólo los escuché discutir de que ella lo había usado y él… se fue.

– Entiendo. – Dean alzó su mano, y aprovechando que la chica estaba de espaldas, Sam la tomó, ambos mirándose al rostro antes de separarse. La intención del joven había sido noble, impedir que metieran a su hermano en la cárcel, pero sólo ese roce había erizado cada vello de su cuerpo.

A veces pensaba, si llegaría el día en que simplemente se lanzaría sobre Dean, buscando tomar aunque fuera un roce de labios de los que tanto deseaba, pero está seguro que luego de unos segundos Dean rompería la cara.

Sam movió su mano al pomo de la puerta, sintiendo la mirada de la chiquilla sobre él… lo único que le faltaba, ¡Parece que lo mal interpreto! o quizás más bien sólo vio la verdad.

Aun no puede creer que su hermano sea el único tonto que no lo haya notado.

– ¿Señora Dots? – Sam terminó de abrir la puerta, y lo que recibió fue un grito agudo por parte de la adolescente que casi les deja sordo a ambos.

El cuerpo de la mujer estaba parcialmente sobre la cama, sus brazos sobresalían de esta y su cabeza rozaba el suelo, se notaba desde allí que no respiraba, ya que todo su cuerpo se veía pesado, inmóvil ante la mirada atónita de Sam que le tomó un minuto reaccionar para moverse y girar el cuerpo, Dean quedándose en la puerta con la chiquilla en sus brazos.

La mujer había, seguramente, tratado de levantarse, por eso su cuerpo estaba parcialmente sobre la cama, mientras que el resto prácticamente guindaba de esta, sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero vacíos perdidos en una nostalgia que hizo a Sam jalar aire, un hilo de sangre bajaba de su boca entreabierta… seguramente su cuerpo había colapsado como los otros.

– ¿Ella está…? – Sam asiente, escuchando como los sollozos de la joven se vuelven más agónicos.

Hacen que Dean y Sam intercambien una mirada incrédula, sus dos sobrevivientes han compartido el mismo destino que él resto, quizás más tarde pero el mismo y ahora no tienen nada más que comprobar si había algo que les unía. Si no hay nada, tendrán tanta información como al inicio: Nada.

Dean decide llevarse a la joven lejos de la escena, sentándola en su habitación, dejándolo a él solo en la en el lugar; hay una aura incomoda en ese lugar, como si su pecho se oprimiera, se siente mareado, y tiene que ponerse de pie para frotar sus ojos porque se está quedando dormido. Parpadea rápidamente y piensa que debe investigar el lugar, con suerte la mujer ha dejado alguna pista.

Y tiene razón, hay un pequeño cuaderno en la mesilla de noche. Luce tan sospechoso que tiene que sonreír cuando lo toma. Allí dentro hay recortes interminables de sitios turísticos, de largas playas y de montañas, debajo de ellas hay una foto de la familia frente a la casa, tachada con un X roja, como si alguien odiara ese recuerdo. Sam frunce el ceño.

– Quizás son los sueños… quizás… es como un D'jin. – Susurra y sigue revolviendo en la agenda.

Encuentra más fotos así, donde reconoce a la chiquilla que aun su hermano consuela afuera… sin piedad cada uno de esos recuerdos están tachados e incluso rayados con rabia, como si no fueran algo más que un impedimento para que en realidad aquella mujer deseaba.

– Esto, lo que sea… es como si aumentara la añoranza de la persona hasta el punto que desprecia lo que sí tiene. – Pensó en voz alta, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro cuando su vista se nubla un poco.

Siente que va a caerse en cualquier momento.

– ¡Dean! – Grita, todo a su alrededor le da vueltas, mientras siente como su cabeza va a explotarle. Las palabras de la agenda bailan frente a sus ojos, palabras que se confunden unas con otras en un revoltijo, "_¿Eres feliz_?" le pregunta el libro, mezclando palabras, está a punto de responder en voz alta cuando la mano de Dean se posa sobre su hombro y todo cesa.

– ¡Hey, hey, hey! – Dean le zarandea, buscando su atención con preocupación en su rostro.

Su respiración era agitada y estaba sudando, su vista parecía perdida y le costaba centrarse en Dean que le zarandeaba un poco más fuerte cuando notó como sus ojos intentaban cerrarse

– ¿Dean?

– Estoy aquí. – La voz de su hermano sonaba preocupada, pero él no parecía haberse visto afectado por lo que él había visto hace segundos. – Salgamos de aquí. – Sugirió, sin esperar a que Sam respondiera afirmativamente para sacarlo de la habitación y con ello de la casa, parecía haberse olvidado de la adolescente que había dejado atrás.

– Algo… me habló, lo que mató a esa mujer aún está ahí y yo tengo tanto sueño. – Estaba claramente perdido mientras Dean, pese a su tamaño, lo manejaba con facilidad.

– Todo está bien… – Dean le susurra, tranquilizador, acariciando toda su espalda con una de sus manos y viendo como Sam comienza a relajarse ahora que han logrado salir de la casa.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó desorientado, sumamente a gusto con el cuerpo de su hermano tan cerca. Al fin, sus ojos parecen enfocarse y su cuerpo parece haber superado lo que sea que casi le pasa.

– Dímelo tú, Arquet. – El cazador más viejo se separó de él tan pronto pudo mantenerse en pie por su cuenta.

Sería mentir que Sam no extrañó el calor de su hermano cuando este se apartó, pero con esa pregunta rondando su cabeza. "_¿Eres feliz?_" todo se hacía muchísimo más complicado, era como si de pronto, hubiera estado toda su vida evadiendo esa pregunta.

– Yo… estaba revisando una especie de libreta, una con recortes y de pronto escuché la voz de una mujer…

– ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó de inmediato el cazador. Sam no estaba muy seguro de responder eso, y el sentimiento se hizo notar en cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

– No lo recuerdo. – Ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo, pero Sam esperaba que Dean no preguntara más.

* * *

Aun después de haber pasado seis horas frente a la biblioteca, sentando allí en ese cuerpo idiota, con un papel en las manos, estaba dudando. No tenía nada del maldito caso, no sabía cómo deshacerse de ese cuerpo y el calor que hacía en esa ciudad no podía ser normal, por eso había amarrado su cabello con una coleta que había comprado en una tienda de variedades, y ahora lucía extraño.

Había estado allí sosteniendo el número de Dean desde que este se había marchado. Ni siquiera había ido a comer, sólo se había quedado allí, con un libro que hablaba de viajes en el tiempo en las rodillas y el permiso de la biblioteca sobresaliendo de este.

No sabía si era una trampa y si lo era, sabía que no tendría una segunda oportunidad de escapar de John Winchester.

Si no iba, no lo sabría nunca, y eso era lo que más le jodía, que su curiosidad y sus ganas de tener algo más que un contacto de cariño con su hermano eran tantas, que de sólo recordar todo su cuerpo temblaba de lo cerca que le había tenido.

– Aquí no soy su hermano… – Susurró y de alguna manera extraña casi retorcida eso le alegraba, no porque no quisiera a Dean como a su familia, sino porque eso le daba una oportunidad de tener lo que desde hace tanto deseaba.

Con ese último pensamiento, el impulso de correr en dirección que su no-hermano, Dean Winchester, le había atontado se hicieron irresistibles, y terminó por levantarse de la banca. Iba a ser un largo día, y él iba a enfrentarlo como fuera. Incluso si Dean se reusara a tocarlo o de verdad le creía… esa era una de las cosas que más le intrigaba, como Dean seguía coqueteándole aun después de que supuestamente creyera que era un hombre.

– Tal vez no creyó una pizca de lo que le dije. – Habló en voz baja mientras cruzaba la calle, viendo a una joven chica hablar con su madre, esta llevaba una falda decente que hizo a Sam sonreír, recordándole que en el siglo XXI todas las adolescentes parecerían zorras en esta época.

De pronto baja su mirada al suelo, encontrándose con sus pechos… lleva una blusa de tirantes que no les deja descubierto, pero si a la vista su tamaño, además el pantalón se cierne a su cuerpo de una forma un poco obscena. Quizás no viste como debería ser para la época en que se encuentra y Dean, Dean debió notarlo antes que él.

Es un idiota, o algo se jodió al caer en esta especie de Realidad Alterna. Ahora recuerda porque la dependienta le dio esa mirada cuando pagó en efectivo.

Llega al motel cuando ya está comenzando a oscurecer, la luna ya se ha mostrado y una que otra estrella se ve en el cielo. Se ríe, porque es un romántico de mierda por pensar en lo perfecto que es el ambiente para una cita, pero todos sus pensamientos se vuelan a Marte cuando la puerta se abre y un Dean en franelilla y con los jeans desabrochados le saluda.

– Hey, Sam, Sammy, viniste.

Se sonrojó con fuerza cuando escuchó el apodo, sintió como sus manos sudaban y casi le dieron ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por lo estúpido que estaba segurísimo se veía

– Lo pensé un tiempo… pero aquí estoy.

– Te tomó demasiado, pero te entiendo. – Se dice a si mismo que no debe ser sexy que Dean se apoye del marco de la puerta y cruce sus pies con sus manos en los bolsillos, forzándole a verle el rostro para no observar el vello rizado en su bajo abdomen. – Tienes que ser precavido para llamarte Winchester.

– ¿De repente no me crees loco? – Preguntó con voz suave, cruzándose de brazos de forma que sus pechos quedaron sobre estos, permitiendo que se vieran un poco más que en cualquier otra posición.

– Quizás. He visto muchas cosas en mi vida. – Es la respuesta que obtiene de Dean que inevitablemente baja sus ojos a los nuevos atributos de Sam y sonríe. – Entra, hará frio esta noche.

– ¿Papá…? – Musitó desconfiado. Pero el mayor sólo ríe y señala la habitación nuevamente, indicándole que entre… que confié con él…

– No estará aquí por una semana más, ha llamado y me dice que esté atento, al parecer, han desaparecido muchas personas esta semana en el condado. – Señala los papeles desperdigados por la habitación. – Ha estado como loco investigando esto desde hace un tiempo. – Una vez que Sam entra, cierra la puerta con el pestillo detrás de él.

– ¿Desaparición? – Preguntó suspirando más tranquilo. – ¿Algún demonio?

– No lo sabemos aun, prometió llamar cuando supiera algo. Pero algunas veces olvida que debe hacerlo, es un hombre ocupado. – Él reconoce esta faceta de Dean, la negación de lo que el mayor de los Winchester hace es malo.

– ¿No te sientes solo…? es decir, nosotros siempre estábamos juntos cuando él desaparecía semanas o meses… pero ahora tú… – Se calló cuando sintió la mirada profunda del mayor encima. – Lo siento, sé que no te gusta hablar de estas cosas.

– Bueno, puedo decir que si me siento solo. Especialmente cuando me deja aquí, sin hacer nada. – No luce enfadado pero si concentrado en lo que dice. – ¿Sabes por qué no te creo?

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó curioso, primero por la sinceridad de su hermano y segundo por ese cambio de tema tan rápido.

– Por la forma en la que me ves. – La habitación se hizo diminuta con esas palabras, Sam sintió cómo el sudor se acumulaba en su frente y desesperadamente intento alejarse cuando Dean se acercó, pero su cuerpo no reacciono. – No me ves como tu hermano.

-¿Como crees que te veo? - preguntó, sientiéndose como nunca, igual que una mujer, pues sus ojos escocieron con esas palabras.

– Como alguien más.

No debió haber venido. Estaba tan asustado, molesto y sobre todo humillado por la forma en la que "este" Dean le había descubierto.

– Eres mi familia. – Dijo, seguro porque no importaría nunca que otros sentimientos tuviera por Dean, eso siempre sería una constante en su vida. – Pero… es cierto que también eres algo más para mí, supongo que eso me hace un enfermo, pero sólo pasó… – Sabe que está diciendo esto porque no está realmente frente a Dean, no su Dean, y que cuando regrese al menos podrá fingir que se quitó un peso de encima confesándose en este otro lugar.

No siente las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas hasta que la mano de Dean se posa sobre esta, tocándole, provocando que el dolor se intensifique en su pecho.

– Sammy… – Susurra. – Sammy, necesitas despertar.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Dean? – Su voz suena confundida, asustada… fuera de lugar, casi tanto como se escucha la de su ¿hermano?

– Necesitas despertar, no puedes dejarme solo… no como yo te dejé. – Escucha, viendo como los labios del Dean frente a él no se mueven. Siente una mano recorrer su mano suavemente, pero no hay nadie tocándole.

Quiere dejarse llevar por esa voz, suena rota… necesitada y pronto está cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar conforme lo hace, pero de pronto siente unos brazos fuertes zarandeándole y trayéndole de nuevo a esa extraña realidad, es Dean… ese Dean "joven" y esta hablándole, pero él no entiende lo que dice.

– Hey, ¿Sam? ¿Estás conmigo o no? – Suena preocupado, pero no es la mitad de agonizante que el Dean que ha escuchado hace segundos. – Sam… deberías sentarte. – Dice y le jala hasta dejarlo sentado sobre la cama, su delgado cuerpo temblando.

– ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Escuchaste esa voz…? ¡Decía…! ¡Decía que tenía que despertar!

– ¿De qué hablas? – Seguramente la confusión del cazador no es ni la mitad de enorme que la suya. – Sólo era yo quien te hablaba. Deberías recostarte, Sam.

– Necesito regresar. – Concluyó, sintiendo como ese Dean le dejaba con cuidado en la cama, como si de verdad temiera romperle, eso le hizo sonreír. – ¿Por qué no me has sacado de aquí, gritando algo como enfermo o así…?

La verdad es que Sam nunca escuchó nada luego de su confesión, al menos alrededor suyo, era como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo.

– En realidad lo dije, Sam. – Fue la respuesta de Dean que resopló, con una mano en su pecho, Sam pudo sentir como el corazón que latía desbocado ahora parecía irse calmando gradualmente. – Pensé que habías tenido un ataque cuando lo dije. Pero realmente no me importa.

– Si no te importa… ¿Por qué me pides que me recueste? ¿Por qué no me sacas a golpes? … – No obtiene respuesta en el momento, Dean le mira con algo que es indescifrable para él o que simplemente no quiere admitir para sí mismo que sea pena. – Será mejor que me valla entonces. – Dijo de pronto, sintiendo que, aunque su corazón estaba más tranquilo en su pecho y este no fuera Dean, un pequeño dolor estaba empezando a torturarle. Algo que, además le decía que la reacción en su dimensión -por llamarla de alguna forma- sería mucho peor, y ahí sí, sí, perdería a Dean para siempre.

– No, Sam. Estás malentendiendo las cosas. – Usando la fuerza que le caracterizaba (innecesaria siendo Sam tan pequeño) le recostó en la cama de nuevo, sosteniéndolo por ambas muñecas contra la cama. – No me importa que estés enamorado de tu hermano, porque no soy prejuicioso.

Sam le miró por varios segundos, sus ojos cafés contra los verdes, era como ver a su hermano, pero algo faltaba. Algo no estaba bien allí, no sabía que era, pero a cada segundo la duda se disipaba en su mente haciendo que fuera más difícil concentrarse sobre esta y no perderse en lo que le transmitía el mayor.

– Está bien… – No sabía que más decir. En serio que no, aunque su respuesta sonara tonta.

Quizás por eso no se esperara que el siguiente movimiento fuera precisamente ese. Un gemido salió irrefrenable de su garganta cuando los mullidos labios de la versión joven de Dean Winchester se pegaron a los suyos, delicados y cariñosos como los había imaginado, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, y con sus mejillas sonrosadas, sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecieron cuando Dean recostó su pecho en el suyo.

No podía creer que no pudiera moverse, ya que el cazador le sostenía con ambas manos. Y que eso le diera ventaja a este para empezar a repasar su boca poco a poco, como si quisiera conocer cada rincón. Todo era lento, quizás demasiado, lo que entonces lograba hacerlo desesperar, pues lo único que sentía era la curiosa lengua ajena paseándose por sus dientes, su paladar, pero sobre todo evitando contacto con su lengua, claro, que no fue así por mucho tiempo.

Su dignidad se va al carajo cuando el cuerpo de Dean está totalmente sobre él, así que rodea con sus delicados muslos los costados de su hermano mayor, haciendo que sus cuerpo choquen y se presionen aun más, sus gemidos sólo se vuelven más agudos en su fina voz de mujer.

Jadeó de pronto, un poco más agudamente que el resto de los pequeños gemidos que ha dejado ir cuando siente endurecerse a su hermano sobre su cuerpo, es una sensación extraña, pero que hace que un calor agradable recorra ahí… justo ahí, donde debería haber algo firme. El beso se rompe por el aire, que, aunque en estos momentos lo odie, es tan necesario como en cualquier otro momento

– Dean…

Su hermano deja ir sus manos finalmente, esta vez colocando las suyas debajo de su cuerpo para poder tenerlo mejor posicionado sobre el colchón, es extraño como comienza a sentir la humedad adherirse a su ropa interior, y si Dean sigue frotando su miembro de esa manera, está seguro que pronto esta será visible sin que el chico le quite el vaquero.

– ¿Quieres que me detenga, Sammy?

– No lo sé… – Su respiración es agitada y siente sus pechos ponerse más firmes conforme Dean se mueve. – Estoy confundido… ahhh. – Jadeó involuntariamente, cerrando sus ojos justo en el momento en que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

– Háblame, Sammy… dime si te estoy haciendo feliz. – Las palabras parecen calar en Sam tan fuerte que tiene que cerrar los ojos con la lluvia de imágenes que vienen a su cabeza.

Todo es demasiado confuso, Dean está a su lado, ambos están discutiendo… o hablando del caso, no sabe en realidad, porque pese al zumbido fuerte que siente en sus oídos no escucha con claridad, sólo siente una gran ansiedad. Siente cómo su cuerpo se desploma y el "Sammy" angustiado que deja ir su hermano cuando se desploma.

Se levanta de un salto, tumbando a Dean fuera de la cama, y corriendo a la puerta con la respiración agitada, se gira una última vez, escuchando a Dean, no "El Dean" sino al que le observa desde el suelo, mejillas rojas y erección roja dentro de sus pantalones, sus ojos suplicantes sobre los suyos.

– No puedo… lo siento. – Jadea, asustado, y huye de la ciudad antes de que amanezca.

* * *

Están de vuelta en el motel, Dean insistió luego de que después de ese extraño encuentro la energía parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo, por supuesto que no le dejó dormir, ninguno sabía que pasaría si cerraba los ojos… y dado que no tenían ni idea de cómo empezaron las otras víctimas no querían arriesgarse, al menos no hasta que Sam pareciera que no había luchado contra los perros del infierno.

Así que ahí estaban, en el motel de turno con unos cuantos libros sobre ángeles, dioses y otras criaturas que Sam había traído la tarde anterior.

Dean llama a Bobby, a Rufus, a cada cazador en el estado y les notifica su problema, las victimas en coma aumentan preocupantemente, dejándolos a ambos atónitos de ver como cada vez las cifras son más altas, y no tienen idea de lo que está sucediendo.

Castiel ha llegado esa mañana, reportando a Dean con su voz monótona sin presentarse ante Sam, que lo que sea que esté haciendo eso no tiene nada que ver con Lucifer o el resto de los ángeles. Y que definitivamente no es un sello, por lo que los seres alados no le prestaran atención. Dean se enfurece, no sólo porque no hagan nada, sino porque Castiel es incapaz de decirle porque no puede curar a Sam o qué es lo que tiene su hermano para que el ángel le tenga tanta aversión.

No comprende, pero no deja que eso le desanime. Bobby llama en la tarde, cuando Sam tiene al menos cien tazas de café en su sangre y Dean jura que ha ido a masturbarse al baño cercano al mediodía. Demasiada adrenalina, supone.

– Es un dios pagano.

– ¿Y llegaste a esa conclusión por qué…? – Preguntó el menor, apurando una nueva taza de café por su organismo.

– Porque es eso o Dios se ha vuelto loco. – Le dice, casi un ladrido y Dean casi siente como si le hubiera mordido la oreja a través del altavoz. Sam se ríe y luego se muerde la lengua cuando Dean le ve con ojos acusadores. – Escucha, está entre An, un dios Hindú, o un trickster o Morrigan, también tengo un dios del sueño griego, Hipnos, pero me inclino por An.–

– ¿Por quecon ese dios? ¿Encontraste algo específico? – Preguntó, acercándose al mayor y al libro que tiene abierto. Su cuerpo esta pesado, aun se siente con una fatiga nada fácil de ignorar, pero trata de que su hermano no se dé cuenta, pero por las provisiones de café que este compró apuesta que no es buen actor.

– Mi mejor apuesta. En realidad no tengo mucho para probar que sea este dios en específico, pero los dioses hindúes son más comunes en esta región de América que los dioses europeos, a mi punto de vista. Aun no consigo cómo encontrarlo, pero pueden ayudar con un poco de investigación.

– Bien, entonces empecemos a investigar como convocar a ese dios, lo más rápido es hablar directamente con él, porque está matando gente a un ritmo increíble. – Contestó, dejando su café sobre la mesa, empezando a teclear en la pantalla de su computadora.

Tenía los ojos con algunas ojeras que empezaban a ser visibles, sin contar con el color irritado de estos. Incluso está seguro que ha tenido un poco de fiebre, un poco, nada importante, pero que le hace pensar si así empezaron las demás victimas. "_¿Eres feliz?_". Se repite la pregunta en su cabeza, como un odioso mantra que sólo promete joderle, aun más, la vida, pero también le lleva a una conclusión.

– Esa cosa ataca a personas que añoran mucho algo… algo que perdieron o que nunca han tenido. – De ninguna manera puede insinuar que no sea feliz, no frente a su hermano, porque, aunque quizás no lo sea completamente, es muy feliz de tener a Dean a su lado nuevamente, aunque sea como hermano, aunque sea aguantando el dolor que siente cada vez que lo ve junto a una mujer.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude aquí o que vaya a la biblioteca a por unos libros? – Pregunta Dean luego de que Sam pase al menos una hora tecleando en su computadora, son casi las ocho de la noche ahora, y sabe que por más que su hermano intente disimularlo está hambriento. – Quizás… pasar por comida para ambos.

– ¿Me comprarías una ensalada? incluso… algún emparedado. – Preguntó de pronto, sonriendo bajito, conforme sus mejillas dejan ver sus hoyuelos y es que su hermano, casi nunca está dispuesto a comprar su comida, alegando algo de vergüenza de que lo vean con esas cosas

– Bien, pero si comienzan a salirte tentáculos por el culo no comerás más de esa mierda. – Fue una amenaza en vano que hizo a Sam rodar los ojos mientras su hermano recogía su chaqueta de la silla.

– Sinceramente… con todas las cosas que comen, los tentáculos podrían ser en tu caso. – Rebatió sonriendo con inocencia ante la mirada asesina que le devolvió su hermano mayor. – Anda hombre y tráeme una cerveza también.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres una margarita para tu culo de chica? – Le pregunta, pero antes de que Sam chille su típico "Deaaaaaaan" o haga su cara de perra, Dean está cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

Cinco días, cinco días en que realmente le ha dolido la cabeza, no cualquier dolorcito, no, sino una de esas jaquecas que no paran con nada porque sencillamente no puedes dejar de pensar. Eso siempre ha sido un problema para él, dejar de pensar no es su fuerte, él tiene que analizar con detalle, cada acción o gesto, decisión… incluso sus propios sentimientos.

La mejor prueba de ello es que cuando notó por primera vez que le molestaba la compañía femenina de su hermano, tenía doce años y pensó que era porque se sentía desplazado, después de todo desde que podía recordar siempre tenía la atención del mayor sobre sí.

Pero eso sólo era parte de la verdad y no fue hasta sus quince años que se dio cuenta que amaba a Dean, que quería besarlo… que quería que siempre sonriera para ver sus pecas con mayor detenimiento, que quería… todo de él, su atención, sus abrazos, sus malas bromas, pero sobre todo su amor. En ese momento también se dio cuenta que el apodo Samantha no estaba tampoco tan fuera de lugar.

Y ahora, perdido en esa dimensión o lo que putas sea, su cabeza duele porque está tratando de comprender rápidamente como es que se besó con su hermano en ese lugar, es decir, con el que tiene años menos, pero la misma sonrisa. Quizás lo anhelaba tanto que no supo detenerse cuando tenía al rubio encima… quizás su cuerpo reacciono al tan anhelado contacto… pero ¿Y su cerebro? ¿Cómo es posible que se dejara llevar, por lo poco que sabe este Dean podría ser lo que sea que lo tiene atrapado ahí y él… estuvo a punto de caer completamente.

Incluso si no fuera así, no puede permitirse nada con él… porque va a regresar con su Dean, aquel que sólo le mira como su hermanito… e ilusionarse con algo que no puede ser sólo puede joderlo más de lo que ya está. Suspiró dejando el libro de mitología que revisaba en la mesa, no ha pasado de tres páginas, así que no le sorprende no tener pista alguna.

Es una nueva ciudad con nuevos incautos, nuevos libros y lo único que le trae un poco de paz mental es que sabe que Dean no está ahí.

Sigue alejándose al sur, huyendo de su propia sombra. Asustado. Frustrado. Necesitado de su realidad. No quiere durar otra semana aquí, ya ha sido demasiado tiempo, y todo esto de la realidad alterna comienza a recordarle al trickster. Pero incluso si fuera así, ¿Por qué no puede recordar nada de lo que vivió antes de caer en este lugar?

– Disculpa. – Parpadea, sus ojos posándose sobre la chica que le habla, cabello largo y rubio, amarrado en una delicada coleta, de sonrisa calidad y un lunar en la frente, sus ojos se humedecen y su voz se atasca en su garganta.

Jess.

– El colmo. – Musitó por lo bajo, antes de forzar una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Si?

– ¿Vas a usar ese libro por más tiempo? – Es tan joven que por poco no la reconoce, debe tener su misma edad, unos quince o dieciséis, pero es idéntica a la Jess que conoció, incluso sus cejas se alzan iguales que cuando está esperando algo… oh.

– Oh… lo siento. – Sonrió apenado, cerrando el libro, obteniendo una sonrisa de la chica que llevó sus manos adelante mientras él se lo entregaba. No cree que tuviera mucha información y siempre puede volver por él luego, o quizás sólo tiene debilidad por Jess que, aunque nunca llega a sacar a su hermano de su corazón, si tuvo un lugar muy importante para él.

– Gracias. ¿Te gusta mucho leer de mitología? – Jessica se sienta a su lado, no había notado cuan al sur esta de California hasta que la huele en su piel, tiene que sonreír, porque debe lucir como una lesbiana viendo a su antigua novia moverse.

– Sí… estoy investigando a algunos dioses, unos que tengan el poder en particular de hacer un universo alterno… algo así. – Se calló cuando vio que Jessica le sonreía, seguramente fascinada por ese lado suyo del que Dean siempre se burlaba, llamándole biblioteca andante o algo así.

– Estás mirando en el libro equivocado. – Le señaló ella, poniéndose de pie y tomándole de la muñeca. – Hay muchas historias sobre dioses que trasladan a otras realidades, incluso Zeus, de la mitología griega, podía sumirte en un sueño, al igual que Hipnos de la misma mitología… – La chica siguió hablando, pero Sam había dejado de escuchar, asombrado porque Jessica supiera todo eso.

En general, lo que le gustaba de su novia es que era una chica normal.

– Wow. – Dijo, intercambiando una risa con Jessica. – Espera… ¿Dijiste sueño? ¿Cómo son esos sueños?

– Bueno, sueños, los sientes como sueños, pero no puedes despertar. – Ella le explicó, deteniendo su camino por entre los estrechos pasillos entre estanterías. – Pero hay esta clase de Dioses, usualmente dioses "malvados". – Soltó la mano de Sam que cayó a un lado, aun estaba un poco atontado, no sólo por su presencia, sino por lo que escuchaba. – Ellos podían crearte un universo, ponerte allí y obligarte a vivir, también está la teoría de los espejos, que decían que podían intercambiar tu alma con la de tu yo de otro mundo.

Sam abrió los ojos sorprendido, quizás más que todo por lo último… ¿En otro mundo era mujer? Tuvo que reír, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Jess.

– Lo siento, no me rio de ti… sólo es que creo que es justamente un sueño lo que busco, ¿Hay algún objetivo con que introduzcan a estas personas en esos sueños?… es decir, al obligarlo a vivir en ese sueño obviamente buscan algo… ¿Quizás que la persona se quede en esa realidad?– Sam estaba casi contestando a sí mismo sin saberlo.

Jess se cruzó de brazos, cerrando sus ojos, pensando. Sam escuchaba el constante "Mmm" que provenía de la chica, como un suave ronroneo, el conocía a otra persona que hacia ese sonido cuando no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía. Casi se ríe de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando vio como la chica movía su cabeza de lado.

– A los dioses… le gusta mucho pelearse por quien tiene más súbditos, así que cuando están perdiendo esa batalla, tienden a hacerse con las almas de otros… algunas veces también lo hacen por odiosos, o porque les gusta jugar, algunos lo mezclan todo.

– Eso… – Sonaba útil, aunque aún no le daba un indicio de cómo demonios él había terminado en un juego entre dioses. Esa parte debía estar en lo que no recuerda, cuando se separó de Dean. – Para hacerse con el alma de la persona esta debería caer de alguna forma durante el sueño ¿No es así?

– Sí. – Respondió ella, presta, algo emocionada. – Pero, es todo leyendas, ¿sabes? Aunque me gustaría creer que son verdad. Mi madre dice que soy muy soñadora. Oh. – Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, observando a Sam y sus mejillas se volvieron algo coloradas antes de que extendiera su mano. – Mi nombre es Jessica.

– Mi nombre es Sam… digo, mis amigos me dicen así, pero mi nombre es Samantha… – Juró que escuchó la risa de Dean alrededor, casi jalando aire al oírle decir eso.

– Ok… Sam. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras asentía. – ¿Quieres tomar unos libros y leer?

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de responderle, divisó una sombra moviéndose al final de la estantería, enseguida frunció el ceño y todos sus sentidos de cazador se activaron. Había alguien que lo vigilaba… y ahora que lo pensaba… había sido muy ingenuo, la cosa que le tenía en ese lugar podía estarle vigilando. No podía poner a Jess en riesgo, no otra vez.

– Quizás otro día. – Sonrió al decirlo. – ¿Vienes por aquí a menudo?

– Cada vez puedo. – Ella respondió, intentando ver lo que Sam observaba con tanta atención, pero este no la dejó, la tomo del hombro, obligándola a verlo de frente. Sabía lo que veía, una chica probablemente loca hablando de mitología como si fuera real. – ¿Sam?

– Tengo que irme… lo siento, Jess, mucha gracias por tu ayuda. – Estaba despidiéndose apresuradamente, lo sabía, pero aún seguían vigilándolo y él tenía que poner a salvo a su ex novia. – Quizás podemos vernos otro día… adiós. – Empezó a caminar sin siquiera despedirse y cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de la chica, entre estanterías y estanterías de libros, saco su arma apuntando conforme caminaba.

Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, y su brazo le dolía cerca de donde se unía su antebrazo con su codo al tenerlo tan fuertemente apretado mientras apuntaba. Lo que sea que estuviera allí, estaba seguro de que no podría…

– ¡Jesús! Pon eso abajo. – Casi salta de un grito al escuchar la voz de Dean sorprenderle por detrás, tomando su mano y quitándole el arma en un santiamén.

– ¿Dean? ¿Estabas siguiéndome? – Preguntó asustado, primeramente porque pensó que sería atacado y segundo… siendo sincero por lo cerca que había quedado de su hermano.

– Te he estado buscando por todas partes. – Dean dijo en lugar de contestar su pregunta directamente. Lucía tranquilo, divertido con la presencia de Sam en maneras que este no entendía. – Así que, ¿Samantha? – Un sonrojo furioso cubrió sus mejillas haciéndolo agachar la cabeza.

– Tenía que decir algún nombre… ¡Deaaaaaaaann, no te rías! – Se quejó, viendo el pobre intento del chico delante de él de contener la risa.

Su hermano (al menos en la otra "realidad"), se rió apoyando su rostro contra su hombro, ya que no podía reírse como quería, estando en la biblioteca. Por un momento, dejó que todo su cuerpo disfrutara la calidez de Dean y la forma en cómo aun no había soltado sus manos.

– ¿Porque me buscaste? – Preguntó, dejando caer su cabeza contra la contraria, respirando de pronto un aire de calidez entre ambos, uno que nota que añora más aun de lo que siempre pensó. Incluso sus ojos se habían llenado un poco de lágrimas, teniendo tan cerca lo que siempre había deseado.

Es un tonto. Él fue quien huyó la ultima vez, y ahora no tiene idea de porque lo hizo cuando aquí puede vivir su sueño. No le gusta ese pensamiento, pero es lo que viene a su cabeza.

– Te extrañaba. – Dice, colocando una mano debajo de la barbilla fina de Sam. – Me dejaste solo esa noche, preocupado.

– Estaba confundido… estoy confundido. – Respondió simplemente, sus ojos se encontraron con los contrarios haciéndolo casi perderse en estos. – Dean… yo… este no es mi lugar, temo encariñarme…

– ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? – Dean hace esa mueca que Sam no puede contemplar por mucho tiempo, bajando su mirada, esta hiriendo a su hermano, bueno, a este Dean. – Vamos, Sammy… ¿No es mejor aquí?

– Mi hermano debe estar preocupado por mí. – Evade la pregunta, pero casi sin darse cuenta aprieta la mano ajena, atrayéndola hacia sí… temiendo que Dean se aleje.

– Probablemente no, Sammy. Él sabrá cuidarse solo. – Los labios de Dean se conectan con su mejilla, mientras su otra mano rodea su cintura, Sam ha bajado el arma y la ha guardado torpemente en su cintura, seguro que con Dean allí no la necesitara.

Se deja hacer con toda la confianza por este Dean, sonriendo un poco cuando la misma sensación de seguridad que le rodeaba de niño se hace presente.

– ¿Crees que no esté preocupado? ¿Que pueda… quedarme aquí? – Preguntó bajo, como si le diera miedo hacerlo.

– Sí, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras aquí, mi dulce Sammy. – Los labios de su hermano descienden, y se sienten aun más como el verdadero, mientras llegan a su cuello y sus ambas manos aprietan sus caderas.

– No lo sé… solo, bésame. – Pidió temblando en los brazos ajenos.

Con el cuerpo de Dean presionándole contra la estantería, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las suyas, haciéndole soltar un gemido que Dean se traga rápidamente, introduciendo con suavidad su lengua, mientras la mano que antes tenía en su mejilla ahora le acariciaba el largo cabello. El sonrojo vino después, cuando sus pechos se presionaron contra el tórax firme de su hermano.

Sus bocas se abrieron entonces de una forma más salvaje que al inicio, buscando sentirse en cada movimiento, sus lenguas se encontraron y no dudaron en succionar la contraria, no cuando, aunque el aire escaseara, sus corazones latían con tanta fuerza, porque sí, no sólo era el de Sam… podía sentirlo.

– Dean. – Gimoteó, una lagrima solitaria resbalando por su mejilla.

Las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo lo hacían tan vulnerable a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentía libre, como si pudiera ser completamente él con Dean, finalmente. Quizás era la ternura con la que le tocaba, la forma en la que susurraba su nombre.

Dean recorría su cuerpo con delicadeza, tocándole como si fuera lo más sagrado y eso, eso era algo que nublaba su cabeza, de pronto quería quedar se ahí, junto a ese Dean y junto a ese sentimiento.

Pero de nuevo, el constante olor a whisky, a cuero y a hombre que había estado percibiendo los últimos días volvía a estar presente, y estaba seguro que no provenía del Dean que lo besaba, ahora dejando suaves besos por sus mejillas, llegando hasta su final barbilla y subiendo a sus labios de nuevo.

Por un segundo, en que sus ojos se entre abren le parece que no está en la biblioteca… parece un motel, pero Dean empieza a jugar con su lengua como si buscara distraerle.

Y aunque están así, puede escuchar la voz de Dean llamando.

"_Sam, despierta, estoy aquí, Sammy… por favor… por favor… _".

Empuja con sus manos al Dean frente a él, apartándolo con su cuerpo y sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza.

– No le escuches, Sam… Yo soy el Dean real.

* * *

**PARTE 3**

Su cabeza ha comenzado a dolerle de tanto ver fijamente la pantalla de la televisión. Es incapaz de despegarse de ella, porque si no ahí sí que caerá redondo. El sueño es tan tentador, pero ha prometido vigilar, es su turno, su responsabilidad, por lo que debe aceptar quedarse allí, viendo una clase de remake de una película de Superhéroes y escuchar a Sammy dormir.

Desde allí tiene una vista perfecta de él, de su largo cuerpo, estirado en su máxima expresión en la cama, con sus pies sobresaliendo de esta y su larga espalda al descubierto. Hace calor, y, aunque Sam no sea de los que duermen desnudos, hoy ha decidido por hacerlo. Podría decirse que fue adorable cuando chillo "¿¡Qué!?" cuando Dean le miró con una ceja alzada.

Últimamente estaba demasiado a la defensiva con todo, sumido en una nube de nostalgia que seguramente tenía que ver con tenerle de vuelta. Mientras que el sólo intentaba recordar que era ser Dean Winchester y no el demonio que torturaba almas en el potro, abajo en el Infierno. Pero eso más difícil y con eso se suma el enamoramiento de Sam con él.

Aún puede recordar cómo se negaba al inicio a sí mismo a que fuera algo real, como negó que su corazón saltaba por las miradas que recibía de Sam desde que este tenía apenas doce años, en aquel entonces pensó que eran sus propias hormonas haciendo estragos en su cabeza, haciendo que imagine cosas que no estaban ahí, sólo porque él las deseaba, pero conforme pasó el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era así.

No va a mentir, no asimismo. Ama a Sam. Más como amante que como hermano. No como novio, porque él no cree en esas tonterías, ni siquiera en el matrimonio. El infierno no cambio ni eso, ni el amor enfermizo, por más que Alistar se regodeara enseñándole imágenes de lo que podía haberle hecho a su hermanito.

"_Ibas a venir acá abajo de todas formas, no hubiera herido mucho si le clavabas la polla en la garganta o fingías que te lo violabas en una borrachera, ¿no, Dean?_"

Lo odia, tanto como le teme. Ese demonio fue el que –Irónicamente- le hizo darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Sam era real. De que le amaba y el sentimiento le comía el alma, y la moral, pero no le importaba. Simple. Ya que no iba a hacer nada al respecto.

Moriría de nuevo, y no haría nada al respecto.

Esperaría que su tiempo llegara, por vejez o por alguna cacería, pasaría los últimos años de su vida con Sam al lado, anhelando más, pero sin dar un paso adelante.

Lo tenía decidió, pero aun así… su corazón se negaba, sentía un enojo irracional contra sí mismo, pero que cada noche calmaba entre unas piernas diferentes.

Quizás eso era. El que no se hubiera follado a nadie desde que había regresado del infierno era lo que le tenía tan pensativo.

Un ronquido alto de Sam le hizo saltar y verlo, su hermanito se estaba levantando. Había pasado casi dos días sin dormir, tanto que tuvieron que alejarse dos estados hasta que dejaron de sentir esa pesada presencia y pudieron respirar en paz.

Cuando ve como Sam se frota los ojos con su mano izquierda -Casi puede verlo hacer lo mismo con cinco años- y sabe que puede conformarse con eso, que puede tener a su hermano como lo tiene ahora… porque sencillamente no puede arriesgarse a perderlo si las cosas se tuercen demasiado entre ambos, en un eventual ¿romance?

– ¿Suficiente sueño, princesa durmiente? – Pregunta, escuchándole gruñir. No le importa, y ha estado pensando tanto en él en esos momentos que no puede evitar acercarse a Sam y sentarse frente a él.

– Supongo… que sí. – Contestó aun con el sueño recorriendo su cuerpo. – Después de no dormir por dos días, supongo que es suficiente unas… ¿Cuánto dormí?

– Más de doce horas. Te pasaste el almuerzo y la cena. – Advierte, y la punta de los dedos le pican por no acariciar ese cabello desordenado.

– Eso explica las ganas de comer que tengo, quizás una buena ensalada. – Lo dice pensativo, como si pudiera haber posibilidad de que se le antoje algo diferente a su menú habitual, ambos saben que no es así.

– Sólo compré hamburguesas, debe sobrar una por algún lado. – Dice, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la mesa.

– Deberías comer algo más ¿Sabes? – Picó, sentándose en la cama, dispuesto a comerse lo que fuera con tal de calmar a su estomago.

– Estás loco si crees que voy a hacerlo. Pase cuatro meses allá abajo y hago lo que quiera. – Le respondió Dean, abriendo la mini nevera que siempre guardaban en el impala y extrayendo una cerveza. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Como nuevo… sin sueño, sin cansancio, sin voces. – Dijo, recibiendo la cerveza que su hermano le pasó en el aire.

– ¿Voces? – Los ojos de Sam se dirigieron al rostro de su hermano rápidamente.

– ¿Dije… "Voces"? – Preguntó mordiéndose la lengua, casi literalmente.

– ¡Sí, lo dijiste! – Dean ahora lucía enfadado, tanto que no había notado como el cuerpo desnudo de Sam se mostraba ante él, sólo su pierna izquierda se ocultaba debajo de la sábana, ya que el miembro de Sam era tan enorme que reposaba en su muslo derecho.

– No eran nada, Dean. – Sintió con más fuerza la ira de su hermano sobre él. – Es decir… no creí necesario decirte…

– Sí, porque eso siempre funciona tan bien. – Ladró el cazador, girándose y volviendo al sillón. – Preocuparme… nada… – Masculló, inaudible para Sam.

– Lo siento. – Pero no era así, prefería mil veces a que Dean se enfadara con él por eso a que llegara a saber que esa voz, sólo le preguntaba algo y algo de lo que no estaba seguro… "_¿Eres feliz?_"… no, de ninguna manera permitiría que Dean pensara por un segundo que él no estaba feliz a su lado, aunque fuera como los hermanos que eran.

– Sí. – Dean exclamó, con el sarcasmo tan claro en la voz que Sam fue incapaz de decir nada más por un rato.

Tomó la cerveza bien en sus manos y se cubrió con la sábana, sonrojándose cuando se preguntó si su hermano lo había visto así. Pocas veces tenían la "mala" suerte de verse desnudos por completo el uno al otro, pero sobre todo él, que tenía un cuerpo que pensaba que andar como Dios lo trajo al mundo cuando Dean andaba alrededor significaba tener erecciones salidas de la nada.

– Dean… ¿Estás enojado? – Susurró casi quince minutos después, parece un niño, pero no le importa.

Le escucha suspirar, pero no puede ver bien su rostro.

– Bobby llamó, tres de los cazadores que envió a la ciudad están en coma. – Fue la respuesta del Winchester, poniéndose de pie y tomando la libreta en la que había notado la información que le dio Bobby.

– ¿Qué…? – Preguntó, incorporándose en la cama, tomando la libreta que el mayor le tiende antes de sentarse nuevamente en la cama. –Esta vez… ¿lograron encontrar algún patrón antes de que cayeran en coma?–

– Sí. Son definitivamente deseos incompletos, y la posterior muerte es depresión crónica. – Explicó Dean, su tono se había suavizado apenas un poco. – La gente no puede soportar que se les haya dado su mundo idílico y que luego se les arrebate como el caramelo a un niño. Pero Bobby dice que son más de un Dios, tiene una amiga psíquica, debes recordarla, Pamela. Ella ha estado indagando en el más allá.

– Entonces… lo que me atacó fue un dios… – Dejó la frase incompleta, pensando si él sería capaz de soportar algo así, algo tan cruel…

– Bobby dice que no tiene idea, ninguno de los cazadores se sintió así o… escuchó voces. – Agregó amargamente, viendo a Sam con obvio rencor.

– No me iré. – Fue lo que dijo, sabía que Dean estaba preocupado por eso, no había necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, el que prácticamente ninguna de las víctimas había logrado salir del colma y que él fuera casi atacado también, no era una situación muy a su favor.

– De cualquier forma, quiere que regresemos allí, él nos estará esperando. Pero haremos eso en la mañana. Aun no luces muy bien. – Señaló, poniéndose de pie y dejándose caer en la cama con un fuerte golpe, estaba cansado. – Dormiré una hora.

– Entonces yo vigilare. – Contestó sonriendo.

Dean se despierta con un sonido extraño.

Es paranoico. En serio, muy paranoico. Abre sus ojos y todo su cuerpo está en tensión, reconociendo de inmediato que los sonidos extraños provienen de Sam. En el baño. Con la puerta entreabierta. Sonríe, la oscuridad fuera del motel reina, su hora de sueño se venció hace más de media hora. Y que Sam no le haya despertado sólo le da una idea de lo que el niño ha estado haciendo en el baño.

Escucha de pronto lo que identifica como un gemido, bajito, otras veces alto, algo agudo incluso y que hasta suena un poco necesitado, un corrientazo de placer sacude su cuerpo conforme lo escucha. Y se imagina por un segundo entrando en ese pequeño espacio y empotrando al menor contra la pared.

Dormirse será imposible ahora que sabe lo que Sam hace en el baño, por lo que piensa que la mejor forma de hacer esto es buscando el control remoto de la televisión y encendiéndolo, puede escuchar cómo algo se cae en el baño y un jadeo alto se escapa de Sam llegando hasta sus oídos. Seguro ahora mismo le esta maldiciendo en voz baja.

Puede imaginarse ese enorme cuerpo desnudo… quizás tenga su frente apoyada en contra de las sucia cerámica, o quizás él sea su cuerpo ajeno, resguardándose en una esquina frotando su miembro… que debe…

– ¿Dónde está el control de la televisión?– Se preguntó el mayor, mientras en silencio lo buscaba, no queriendo permitir que su imaginación volara.

Enloquecería si se permitiera eso, o lo que es lo mismo, terminaría entrando y abusando de su no tan pequeño hermano menor, aunque estaba muy seguro que si Sam se arrepentía de esto podía darle una buena patada, más con todo es el mal humor que cargaba últimamente.

– Lo tengo. – Celebró victorioso, alzando el aparato, que estaba frente a la laptop de Sam donde se encontraba de nuevo abierta la pantalla de aquel juego en el que le había visto entretenido aquella vez.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como unos las plantea, no, y justo en ese momento escucha como Sam debe estar terminando, por el gemido que sale de su boca… ahogando su nombre, su nombre, de una forma que sólo puede hacer que su cuerpo reaccione.

– Ese niñato de mierda. – Gruñe por lo bajo Dean, presionando con la palma de la mano su repentina erección y cojeando a la cama, ya que la incomodidad era enorme. – ¡Sam! ¡Cierra la maldita puerta cuando te dé por meterte los dedos! – Casi puede imaginárselo, aun sonrojado por el orgasmo fruncir el seño.

– Jódete Dean. – Gritó, azotando la puerta casi de inmediato.

Pasa un rato para que salga de su cueva, seguramente pensando como enfrentara la burla de su hermano, pero para cuando abre la puerta de nuevo, siente que está demasiado adormecido como para haber terminado de tener un orgasmo, una suerte que vaya a dormir directamente.

El mayor de los hermanos, recostado en la cama, ve una vieja película de vaqueros cuando escucha como la puerta se abre, sintiendo como su cuerpo se pone rígido, nervios y deseos por igual.

– Te toca vigilar. – Dijo Sam entre bostezos, dejándose caer sobre su cama con una mueca por lo duro que está ese viejo colchón.

– Lo sé. Duerme.

Después de un momento de silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos hace el ademan de moverse, Dean finalmente se digna a hablar, respirando hondo antes de hacerlo. Sam abre sus ojos y es consciente de que lo que viene no le va a gustar.

– No eres un adolescente, ¿sabes? Y definitivamente no necesitas mi permiso.

– ¿Y…? – Esperaba algo de Ruby, algo de la manía de su hermano de advertirle que ella es peligrosa, sin ninguna base, pero no esto. – ¿Insinúas que estás molesto por lo que escuchaste?

– No estoy insinuando nada. – Dean le responde tirándole la almohada sobrante de su cama. – Sólo digo… no sé por qué vas y te encierras en el maldito baño y te masturbas en lugar de salir y conseguir a una chica sana. – Y allí está el tema de Ruby con algo que no le gusta nada.

– Dean… buscaré la chica que quiera, cuándo y cómo quiera. Es sólo que ahora no me apetece nada con nadie en particular. – Respondió lo más suave que su enojo podía permitirle hablar en esos momentos, pero supo por la forma en que Dean frunció sus labios que aun así su respuesta no le había agradado. – Además, ya tengo una chica… – Su lengua, siempre adelantándose a su sentido común…

– ¿Quién? ¿La zorra del infierno? – Preguntó Dean, viéndole de reojo antes de volver su atención a la televisión.

– Sí… si tanto te molestó escuchar lo de antes, puedo ir a follármela ahora. – Gruñó, levantándose de la cama, dirigiéndose a su camisa que estaba sobre la mesa. La ira le había hecho contestar así, sin saber que acababa de herir a su hermano.

– Al menos es mejor que lo otro.

Algo que les sorprendía a ambos cuando se refería a su relación de sangre, era como la terquedad les venía con el líquido rojo, como ambos, pese a lo mucho que se amaban como parientes, seguían siempre con esa espinilla de hacer más daño en cuanto a pelas se trataba.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó, deteniendo sus movimientos y bajando la mirada al suelo. Sam se mordió el labio, si Dean sabía… si su hermano sabía.

– Sabes a lo que me refiero. – Contestó Dean. – Ahora vete, si es lo que quieres.

Se agarró con fuerza de la mesa, cuando sintió como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, se volvió hacia Dean con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que de rabia pura se negaba a dejar caer

– ¿Así es más fácil para ti, verdad? Simplemente alejarme, ¿Acaso te doy tanto asco? ¿Es eso? ¿Me odias por quererte? – Las preguntas salían atropelladas de sus labios, sus ojos estaban borrosos y de pronto sentía que no podía mantenerse en pie.

Culpó al dolor que sintió, una puñalada a su corazón. Estaba seguro por la expresión solemne de Dean que había dado en el clavo. Quiso gritarle algo que le doliera más que eso, pero la realidad era que no había nada. Respiró hondo cuando le vio levantarle entre toda la bruma que le embargaba.

– Es más fácil para ambos.–

– No… es más fácil para ti… – Contestó, ahora podía oír de nuevo a la misma voz preguntarle con insistencia… "_¿Eres feliz?… ¿Lo eres, Sam?_" y por primera vez se atrevió a contestarle, de pronto nada le importaba.

– No… no soy feliz. – Musitó en voz alta, pero ganándose una mirada de duda por parte del mayor que cuando volteo sólo vio su cuerpo desplomarse como papel al suelo.

– ¡Sam! – Dean gritó, como si la vida se hubiera escapado de él en el momento que lo vio caer.

* * *

Cuando abre sus ojos lo primero que se da cuenta es que está en una cama muy cómoda para ser la de un motel o la de un hospital. Hace un poco de frío, pero las mantas que le cubren le ayudan a darse cuenta de que es porque está desnudo, o desnuda, ya que sigue en su cuerpo de mujer. Incluso así, todo es mucho más claro ahora en su mente.

Recuerda el encuentro con Dean la tarde anterior, el beso… como sus cuerpos encajaron, como sus bocas se movían con tanta fuerza… todo lo sintió, la felicidad burbujeante en su pecho y como… como el recuerdo de su hermano se perdía en cada caricia de este Dean. Uno que no le odiaba… ni pensaba que estaba enfermo… que sólo le quería.

– Dean…

Una suave voz le respondió a su derecha, y allí estaba, en todo su esplendor, el Dean que había dejado atrás, no estaba esa picardía de adolescente, pero sin duda la madurez del cuerpo ahora seguía teniendo mucho de su hermano, el que ahora recordaba con claridad sus últimos momentos que paso con él.

– No eres real. – Dijo, cerrando sus ojos cuando vio como el falso Dean estiraba una mano, ahora más grande que cuando se habían besado en la biblioteca.

– Soy todo lo real que quieres que sea. Aquí soy tuyo. – Con la yema de sus dedos recoge las lágrimas que brotan de Sam, está feliz de esto, pero el recuerdo sigue siendo demasiado intenso.

Los dioses. El paciente en coma. El caso. Dean y él huyendo por su seguridad. La pelea. Y luego todo poniéndose negro y de ahí a blanco.

– Mío… – Repitió, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Dean. – Quiero quedarme aquí… quiero ser feliz, pero…

– No hay "peros", Sammy. Aquí eres feliz conmigo, eres hermoso para mí, eres perfecto, no como ese idiota que no puede apreciar lo que tiene. – Los labios se conectan con los suyos de nuevo, y es difícil no olvidarse de su realidad, de donde debería estar.

Cuando siente los labios ajenos sólo puede suspirar y reír conforme los pequeños besos bajan por su cuello

– Pero… soy hombre… ¿Estás consciente de eso?

– No en este mundo. – La respuesta parece sencilla, pero es lo que acarrea detrás lo que no le hace sentir bien, es Dean negándolo a él como su hermano, como hombre, sin saber nada de lo que hizo en los meses que estuvo en el infierno, porque sencillamente este es un nuevo Dean, que no tuvo que soportar su partida a Stanford, ni que tuvo que verle morir. – Sam. – La voz le hace abrir los ojos. – Deja de pensar. Todo va a estar bien.

– Pero… ¿Y si dejo de ser chica, dentro de una hora? ¿Y si papa te encuentra conmigo y…? Pienso demasiado ¿Cierto? – Preguntó, viendo sonreír a su hermano.

– No dejaré que papá te haga daño, ¿me escuchas? Nadie te hará daño, Sammy. – Quiere creer tanto, que no tiene palabras para describir lo que está sintiendo, mucho menos después de que la sábana que cubre su cuerpo quede postrada en el suelo con un simple movimiento de el otro. – No dejaras de ser una chica, nunca envejecerás, siempre serás feliz, porque yo te hare feliz. – Sam frunce el seño un segundo, viendo fijamente a Dean.

– La otra vez… también hiciste una referencia así… rara, como esta… dices que no envejeceré… – Se quedó callado uniendo las piezas que se recopilaban en su cabeza. – Tú… ¿Sabes quién me mantiene aquí? ¿Lo sabías desde el inicio? – Preguntó, separándose con fuerza. – O… ¿Acaso eres quién me mantiene aquí?

– Nadie te mantiene aquí excepto tú, Sam. – Es casi "_el que calla otorga_" en esta situación, y Sam sabe que debería estar buscando su arma y obligándole a decirle todo lo que sabe. – Estás aquí porque me amas, porque quieres sentirte amando.

Es como si leyera sus sentimientos y con ello, le fuera sumamente fácil saber que decir.

– Pero… si me quedo aquí moriré, no eres real… sólo eres lo que yo quiero que seas… Mi hermano jamás me amaría de esa forma, él es diferente. – Había empezando hablando para el otro… pero había terminado hablando para sí. – Mierda…

– Morirías feliz. Lo harías sin darte cuenta, porque estarías conmigo, Sam. – Era una porquería de racionalización, Sam lo sabía y aun así estaba siendo tan estúpido como para dejarse llevar por esa suave voz que le acariciaba el oído y las manos que se paseaban por su cadera hasta llegar a sus muslos.

– Lo siento… – Susurró, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas de nuevo, dejo caer su frente contra el hombro contrario. – Te amo… pero no puedo. – En esos momentos no sabe que pasó, sólo sabe que sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse y luego abrió los ojos.

Estaba en un motel… no el mismo de antes. Otro.

* * *

– ¡No lo sé, Bobby! – Dean gritó, pasándose una mano por la frente y observando de reojo a Sam en la cama.

Tenía la respiración tan agitada que parecía un toro, hasta casi se veía abriendo una canaleta por donde llevaba caminando desde que había iniciado la llamada apenas logró hacerse con el peso de Sammy y recostarlo en la cama, inerte como un muerto, pero aun respirando.

– ¡Te digo que no lo sé! ¡No lo sé, Bobby! – Grita de nuevo, deteniéndose y colocando una mano en la pared, para intentar respirar.

– _Dean… hijo, escúchame. Tienes que concentrarte en el caso, en identificar al dios que está causando esto…_ – Su voz hace una pausa, más cuando escucha a Dean jalar aire para gritar de nuevo que no lo sabe, que no puede encontrara ese estúpido dios. – _Cállate mocoso… Sam depende de ti, aunque despierte puede morir igualmente, ¡Lo sabes!_

– Maldición, Bobby ¿Por qué coño tenías que romperte las piernas ahora? – Masculló, girándose hacia Sam y viéndole con preocupación. A estas alturas no sabía si quería que despertara. – Me pondré a ello, pero no tengo pistas.

Puede escuchar como el viejo cazador está diciendo algo más, pero él se pierde más cuando observa cómo se deslizan un par de lágrimas de los ojos cerrados de su hermanito.

– Sam… – Dean se deja caer en la cama a su lado, luego de haber colgado y lanzado el teléfono en el sofá. La cabeza le duele de forma tan intensa que es incapaz de enfocarse en otro pensamiento que no sea sacar a su hermano de ese estado.

Nota los parpados contraerse un poco, luego más y su corazón salta porque parece que Sam está despertando.

Todo ese enorme cuerpo respira hondo, y resopla, antes de que los ojos de Sam se abran. Treinta minutos han pasado desde que se cayó frente a Dean. Y es sorprendente como éste no tiene idea de por lo que ha pasado.

Dean se pone de pie de un salto y se acerca a él, colocando una mano en su hombro y la otra en su pecho, pero aun así mantiene la distancia.

– ¿Sam? – Dice, presionando la palma a de su mano y zarandeándolo, para que no vuelva a cerrar los ojos.

– ¿Dean? – Pregunta en voz baja, sus ojos intentan cerrarse de nuevo, pero Dean prácticamente no le deja, moviendo su cuerpo con fuerza y con algo de desesperación.

– Soy yo. Maldición, Sam. Despierta de una vez. – Exigió, Esta vez colocando una mano en su frente, Sam estaba frío.

– Todo fue un sueño. – Susurró, con una mirada tan llena de dolor que por un segundo dejó descolocado a Dean. – No estás aquí conmigo… nunca estarás…

– Sam. – Tan preocupado estaba por su salud que no había pensado un segundo en lo que Sam podría estar pasando allí dentro de esa cabezota terca, que seguramente había liado todo más de lo que ya estaba en esta realidad. – Yo… – No sabía qué hacer o qué decir para solucionarlo, aun así, fue tan estúpido para no mantenerse callado. – Me alegra que hayas despertado.

– Como sea. – Contestó, separándose de los brazos de Dean como si quemaran.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, de gritar, de maldecir su suerte… ¿Por qué… por qué no se quedó ahí? ¿Es que acaso estaba tan maldito que ni una muerte feliz podía permitirse? … al lado de la persona que más amaba. Una que nunca tendría, una que, en la realidad, no sentía por él nada más que un amor de hermanos, que a estas alturas se tornaba demasiado cruel.

– Sam… lo siento, pero no puedo.

– No estoy pidiéndote nada. – Gruñó furioso. – Nunca te he pedido nada, pero se sintió bien… sentir que me amabas. – Sus ojos parecían más verdes que nunca mientras miraban por la ventana. – Sentir que no estaba enfermo, que incluso yo podía ser feliz… quiero regresar.

Estaba perdido en la nostalgia, Dean sabía que seguiría a la depresión, esa que había llevado ya a muchos a la muerte, todo porque esa jodida diosa jugaba con los corazones de sus víctimas hasta dejarlos así, rotos y sedientos de un amor que nunca habían tenido.

– Sam. – Dean suspiró, no podía claudicar, lo sabía, por el bien de ambos, ¿por eso es que lo había mantenido todos estos años así, no? Negó con la cabeza, moviéndose hasta estar detrás de Sam. Estiró sus manos pero dejó el gesto a medias y volvió a dejar que estas colgaran a los lados de su cuerpo. – No puedes. Iré… iré a buscar algo de información. Por favor quédate aquí.

– Podrías no buscar nada… irte por ahí, buscar a alguien… así te quitarías de la carga que papá puso sobre ti hace tanto tiempo. – Rió amargamente con sus propias palabras. – Sueno patético… pero sólo quiero regresar, sólo eso.

Se podría decir que Dean perdió el control allí, odiaba escucharle escupir veneno por toda su cara y que luego le suplicara que no hiciera algo estúpido, e incluso si era eso lo que los mantenía en pies a ambos, también era lo que los rompía, y sin duda lo que lo hizo reaccionar, tomándolo de las solapas de su camisa y golpeándolo contra la pared.

– ¡Detente! – Rugió.

Los ojos de su hermano estaban tan llenos de lágrimas que parecían los de un niño y parecía que con cada temblor que tenía, más lágrimas remplazaban a las que caían por sus mejillas

– Sabes que es lo mejor, sabes que estaré muerto, pero seré feliz…

– No, Sam. Deja de ser un niño. Deja de gimotear. – Le dice suavemente, sujetándole fuerte de la camisa. – Mira, idiota, te amo. ¿Ok? Te amo, pero no podemos tener esto, es enfermo, Sam. Es lo único que nos impide no convertirnos en demonios e ir al infierno… bueno, en mi caso, ir de nuevo.

– Tú no me amas… – Negó con seguridad, sus ojos de pronto estaban llenos de rabia. – Tú… si hace tiempo sabías lo que sentía por ti ¿Por qué me torturabas cada noche acostándote con alguna mujer? ¿Por qué te importaba tan poco lo que pudiera sentir? ¡¿Por qué?! Respóndeme… ¿Por qué te valía mierda lo que sentía? – Se zafó con dificulta del agarre del mayor y casi yéndose al suelo empezó a buscar su ropa. – Lo que siento por ti no es sucio… siempre has estado ahí para mí, fuiste mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano, mi modelo a seguir y si me mandan al infierno ¿Qué? ¿Qué importa? – Dijo más bajo, casi suspirando cada palabra. – ¿Sabes qué? esto es ridículo… me marcho.

– Oh. No seas así, Sam. Sabes que lo hice para bien. Pero sigues siendo un mocoso malcriado que si no se le da lo que quiere, sólo huye. – Dean le grita de vuelta, tomándole de la camisa y volviéndole a recostar de la pared, pero sin retenerle.

– Tengo todo el jodido derecho de ser caprichoso, imbécil. – Replicó, viéndole fijamente. – Perdí a mi madre, perdí a mi padre… a la única persona que pude haber amado aparte de ti… ¡Tengo derecho de desear ser feliz! ¡Eso no es capricho! ¡Quítate!–

– Bien. – Dean dice, dejándole ir, maldiciendo su gran bocota mientras veía a Sam salir de la habitación.

* * *

Al inicio, cuando había salido de la habitación del motel agarrándose de cualquier pared u objeto que podía encontrar cerca, sintiendo su cuerpo a cada paso tan pesado y molesto, había jurado que no llegaría muy lejos, incluso lo esperó… simplemente caer por ahí y morir.

Principalmente porque sabía lo que debía pasar a continuación, su cuerpo colapsaría como el de las demás víctimas, pero no fue así… ni la primera hora que estuvo sentado en una banca frente al motel en que su hermano y él se había hospedado; tampoco pasó nada la siguiente hora y cuando se dio por enterado de que no había muerto, ya era muy tarde.

También se dio cuenta que Dean nunca salió por él…nunca salió a buscarle y no sabía si era la depresión con la que cargaba, pero estaba empezando a preguntarse si su hermano no sólo no le quería de la misma forma, sino, que ya se había cansado de cargar con él. No le culparía, Dean tuvo que sacrificar muchas cosas por él, pero no por eso duele menos.

Por eso no dudó irse con Ruby cuando está apareció frente a él, acariciando su rostro con una expresión de pena, recogiendo sus lágrimas, unas que no había sentido que dejaba caer.

Con eso pasa una semana, en la que vuelve a ser el mismo Sam que era cuando Dean se fue y Ruby le salvó de aquellos demonios. Vuelve a pasar por el mismo periodo de aceptación, y se da cuenta de que es mucho mejor que su hermano esté muerto a que este allí afuera y le odie por ser más fenómeno de lo que era originalmente.

Ruby le deja rumiar su tristeza y en el primer mes no le ofrece sangre de demonio, sólo deja que él la tome, cuando quiera y como quiera. Se centran más en mantenerlo vivo, él no lo sabe, pero ella no le quiere muerto por el bien de su cuello. Se encarga de torturar otros demonios mientras Sam -sin saberlo- se va fortaleciendo.

– N-no sé q-quién es… – El demonio que torturan no tiene idea de que es lo que está causando tantas muertes, lo que los humanos allá afuera dicen que es una epidemia de una enfermedad desconocida.

Sam intercambia con Ruby una pequeña risa, para cualquier podría pasar por inocente, pero no para el demonio atado, que sabe por rumores de lo que pueden ser capaces esos dos, de cómo parecen estar planeando algo, algo grande y peligroso.

– ¿Estás seguro que no sabes…? – La voz de la demonio fue la que se escuchó, mientras se acercaba blandiendo un vaso de agua bendita en sus manos. – ¿Seguro? ¿Totalmente seguro? – Preguntó cerca, dejando que del bazo resbale una gotita contra la frente del demonio, escuchándolo con ello sisear.

Winchester se ríe de nuevo, a veces le causa mucha gracia como Ruby le ha perdido el miedo a esas cosas cuando está cerca de él; incluso es ella quien se encarga de reunir todo para las torturas, que más que una búsqueda desesperada, se han vuelto una forma de divertirse.

Es una forma mórbida de superar lo que pasó con Dean, pero le entretiene y funciona, que es lo mejor.

Veinte demonios pasan por la silla antes de que se muevan de ciudad, Sam dormitando en el asiento de copiloto y la demonio llevándole quién sabe a dónde.

Es casi comprensible que el tiempo pase tan rápido entre alguna que otra cacería y los interrogatorios, el tiempo vuela y ya llevan dos meses juntos, aún sin pistas, sin nada en realidad que los guie un poco más cerca del dios que esté detrás de esto, porque eso es lo único que saben, que es un dios. Esa pista la sacaron del sueño del menor, que aún no se explica cómo es que sigue vivo.

Hay días en que el dolor es más fuerte, ese pequeño malestar que desde que salió del motel su hermano parece haberse quitado una carga, otros no parece más que un recuerdo amargo con el que muy a su pesar ha aprendido a vivir.

Ruby comienza a hablarle de Dean, a decirle que no es su culpa por no devolver el sentimiento, pero Sam no la escucha, sigue comiendo, leyendo, jugando con su computadora, investigando, pero nunca escuchando lo que ella tiene para decirle. Es frío, y algunas veces cálido, cuando es de noche y ella no puede verle sumirse en su miseria, buscando que con el sueño venga la ilusión de regresar a aquel Dean que le prometió amor.

Es a mitad de Marzo cuando tienen la primera pista solidad.

– Morrigan. – Musitó Sam, haciendo memoria, mientras el demonio de turno escupía sangre. Tenía un nombre, eso era algo mucho mejor que el gran nada de los últimos meses.

La verdad, Ruby no esperaba que ningún demonio le diera un nombre. Usualmente los dioses paganos los despreciaban tanto como ellos, así que era muy extraño, pero este demonio había hecho algunos trabajos en ese campo y por eso mismo había sido difícil de capturar, y por supuesto, también contaba que hubiera acabado con varios ángeles en lo que iba de año desde que estos habían vuelto en la tierra.

A Sam no le tomó mucho tiempo saber todo de la diosa, de hecho, cuando el nombre fue pronunciado, su mente se fue de inmediato a los juegos en los que se sumergía cuando estaba aburrido y no tenían un caso del que ocuparse. Dioses celtas, y no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

* * *

Dean sabe -pese a sus diez años de edad- que si están en esa zona para acampar, no sólo fue por la insistencia de Sammy. Su padre de repente, y de ninguna manera, accedería a algo así. Es un hombre ocupado, lo sabe. Así que seguramente debe haber una cacería cerca y así el hombre mataba un pájaro de dos tiros, hacía su trabajo y lograba callar a Sam, que como todo niño se ponía algo insistente cuando quería algo. Quizás un poco peor que cualquier otro niño.

Ahora están ahí, quién sabe dónde, rodeados por una lluvia insistente dentro del Impala y con Sam parloteando de que si sale él solo no podrán jugar en el bosque, con los animalitos al mejor estilo Disney. Dean duda que eso pase aunque salga el sol, pero nunca ha tenido el corazón de quitar la ilusión en el rostro de su hermanito.

– Dee… Dee… – Chilló el pequeño, señalando la tienda de campar que su padre había hecho antes de irse a buscar algo de comida. – Quiero ir a la tienda, vamos, vamos…

– No podemos, Sam. – Dice, suspirando por enésima vez ese día. Sam puede ser verdaderamente insistente, y con su vocecita chillona es insoportable. – Vas a mojarte y a llenarte de lodo, y yo soy quien tendrá que limpiarte.

– No me llenaré de lodo… Dee, lo prometo. – Aseguró, brincando en el asiento, del que sus pies guindaban. – Además, estaremos bajo el techito de la tienda ¡Vamos!

– Sam… – Y Dean cometió el error de verlo a la cara, de ver esos ojos grises o verdes mirarle con tanta devoción que le golpeó en el estomago lo hermoso que era el pequeño. Siete años y contando, y los que esperaba vinieran.

Resignado, se acercó a abrir la puerta del auto, el agua estaba fría y salpicaba en la puerta abierta, cayendo sobre su rostro. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y tomó la chaqueta de papá para la nieve, enrollando a Sam en ella y dejando sólo su pequeña cabecita a fuera.

"_Lo juro, es como un perrito, sólo le falta la colita._"

Y como si Sam hubiera escuchado sus palabras, beso su mano cuando la colocó cerca del pequeño.

Y su sonrisa se agrandó.

– ¿Podré jugar con los venados? ¿Son amigables? ¿Haremos una fogata cuando escampe? – Preguntaba y preguntaba, mientras dejaba caer su cabecita contra el hombro de su hermano mayor, incluso rodeaba a este con sus bracitos. – ¿Prenderemos el fuego con un palito, como en la Tv?

– Sí, bebé Sam. – Respondió, riendo por lo bajo cuando lo jaló por fin para sacarlo del auto.

No está más decir que Dean se mojó todo el camino bajo la lluvia, mientras intentaba evitar que Sam pisara sobre los charcos que se formaban en la tierra. Estaban en lo profundo de un bosque en Michigan, muy lejos de una ciudad, con la carpa azul metida entre dos árboles con largas y frondosas ramas.

– Oye Dean… ¿Podemos dormir adentro? – Preguntó, empezando a jugar con su mano libre, atrapando ciertas gotitas de lluvia.

Dean chasqueo su lengua y, en vez de contestarle, le apuró a acelerar el paso hasta que estuvieron refugiados debajo de la tienda, donde había una manta y un colchón inflable, más una lámpara que John había dejado encendida.

– Dame los zapatos.

– No quiero. – Dijo, sonriendo travieso, agarrando ambos zapatos con ambas manos. – Si te los doy no podré salir…

– Sam, dame los zapatos. – Y antes de que Sam pudiera quejarse, Dean comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, viendo como su hermano se removía, buscando quitárselo de encima a toda costa.

– No… – Sus risas salían con fuerza, contagiando a Dean que pronto reía con él. – No quiero, no es justo… no. – En cierto punto, ambos terminaron dando vueltas por el pequeño colchón y respirando agitadamente. Sam veía a Dean, como siempre le vía, con el cariño y la admiración pintada en el rostro tratando de recuperar el aire… ambos en realidad. – ¿Aun los quieres?

– Sí, están sucios. – Dean asiente, levando sus manos a los zapatos de Sam. – Los necesito, Sam.

– Te los doy si me dices cuanto me quieres Dean…

Dean le ve y quiere reírse del puchero que hace su hermano, con el labio inferior rojo, mostrándole como lo que es, un cachorrito, incluso sus ojos lucen como los de uno. Suspira, porque no puede mentirle a Sammy.

– Mi amor es tan grande como el sol, Sammy, incluso más grande.

Y lo que obtiene es esa sonrisa que siempre espera ver en el rostro de su hermanito, todo hoyuelos y con una felicidad pintada que aun no comprende como con su vida, puede ser tan real

– Yo también te quiero mucho Dee… mucho… mucho, no sé si es tan grande como el sol, pero sé que no entra en mi pecho…

* * *

Toma a Dean por sorpresa que ese recuerdo venga a él en esa mañana, se está quedando dormido sobre el escritorio de Bobby cuando su mente le lleva allí, a esa noche en la que John los regañó por haber salido del auto, pero que no importó, porque Sam le apretó la mano y susurró un gracias que nadie más que Dean escuchó.

Tiene que ponerse de pie e ir por una cerveza, porque todo su cuerpo tiembla con el pensamiento de que ese sentimiento que no cabía en ese diminuto pecho, ahora era tan grande como que Sam se marchara tan dolido. Aun recuerda el terror en su expresión, y la decepción cuando le escuchó decir las mierdas que dijo.

Le atormenta cada noche, es como si cada vez que cierra los ojos un segundo, reviviera esa noche hace casi dos meses, en los que, si no fuera por los demonios que Bobby y él han torturado, no sabría nada de su hermanito, nada, ni siquiera que ahora Ruby le acompaña. Bobby ha insistido en saber que pasó, que fue tan grande para que se separaran o que Dean no estuviera pateando el trasero de la demonio lejos del de su hermano. Pero él no dice nada, nunca dice nada, ni siquiera cuando sabe que debe decir algo.

– Maldición. – Susurra, dejándose caer en el sofá, es hasta odioso recordar como Sam ponía ese puchero y él le daba todo, incluso decidía dormir por sí mismo en el suelo en vez de pelear con Sam y perder fatalmente.

– Uno de los cazadores se ha inclinado por una batalla de dioses, pero creo que está delirando luego de que su compañero muriera. – Bobby entró en la habitación de forma repentina, el teléfono en la mano y una cerveza en la otra.

– ¿Una pelea de dioses? ¿Que tendrían que ve los humanos en una pelea de dioses?– Preguntó el Winchester mayor, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá en que se había incorporado un poco antes de que Bobby entrara, dando de paso un trago a su cerveza. Uno más largo de lo normal.

– Bueno, los humanos siempre han tenido mucho que ver, siempre estamos en el medio.

– Sí, Bobby, lo sé, pero tienes que admitir que esto no pasa muy a menudo… ¿Por qué ahora…?

– ¿Por qué no? – Replicó, recibiendo una ceja alzada y ofendida por parte de Winchester. – El apocalipsis esta por desatarse, quién sabe cuántos sellos habrá rotos ahora, probablemente una pelea u otra ha surgido de esto. El mayor frunce el seño casi de inmediato, no tiene argumentos contra eso.

– ¿Algún nombre…? ¿O sólo sabemos que es un dios?

– Dijo que lo escuchó de otro cazador, uno muy alto. – Agregó Bobby, dándole una mirada suspicaz. – Que era un dios celta, quien sabe cómo lo averiguó, aun así, no sé qué tiene que ver esta diosa de la guerra con todo esto, no parece del tipo que pondría a alguien a dormir.

–…uno muy alto. – Repitió, a su mente viene otra vez la sonrisa de Sam cuando tenía siete años y estuvieron de acampada en ese lugar. – ¿Hablaste… con Sam?

– Sí, porque si tengo pelotas, no como otros. – Fue la respuesta de Bobby, que registraba una pila de libros, seguro para buscar algo de información. – Hablo con él de vez en cuando.

– ¿Cómo está…?– Preguntó, queriendo sonar desinteresado, pero cualquiera que le ve sabe lo mucho que le anhela.

– Bien. Cazando. – Respondió el viejo cazador, alzándose victorioso con dos libros viejos que parecían que iban a desmoronarse entre sus dedos cuando los pegó a su pecho. – ¿Por qué no le preguntas por tu cuenta?

– Dudo que me conteste el teléfono si quiera. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Lo has intentado? – Cuestionó Bobby, pero la expresión de Dean le dio la respuesta. – ¿Nunca me vas a decir que pasó entre ustedes dos?

– Me apuntarías con una pistola si te digo. – Bromeó, en realidad esperaba que Bobby se lo tomara así… aunque de broma no tuviera nada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Salió corriendo cuando te le confesaste? – El cazador no alzó la mirada, ya estaba dejándose llevar por el gusanillo de la curiosidad al tener un libro antiguo abierto y la posibilidad de pasar una semana traduciendo el texto.

Dean no era un hombre nervioso, no, ni ahora ni en el pasado y nunca esperó que en el futuro lo fuese, pero ahora está ahí contestando:

– Al revés. – Por nervios y no con su cerebro.

Tuvo los ojos de Bobby en él un segundo después, tan intensa que tuvo que bajar la propia y pegarla al suelo.

– No me extraña que el chico suene tan devastado.

– Dijiste que estaba bien. – Reclamó sin fuerza. – ¿Por qué no estás disparándome?

– Porque si quisiera dispararte lo hubiera hecho con Sam cuando me preguntó si enamorarse de un hermano estaba mal. – Contestó, dando un suspiro y dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla. Un fuerte trueno resonó afuera, como una señal del cercano apocalipsis, y con eso la lluvia comenzó a caer.

– ¿Cuando te preguntó eso? – Prácticamente se había levantando de un salto del viejo sofá.

– Tenía como quince. – Respondió Bobby, mirándole, podía ver como todo el cuerpo de Dean temblaba ligeramente.

– Quince… era un niño, un jodido niño ¿Cómo podía saber si quiera lo que era el amor?– Su respiración se volvía más difícil a cada segundo, cubierta de rabia pura.

– Podía saberlo, Dean. Deja de tratarlo como un bebé. Es Sam del que hablamos, sabe cuidarse por sí solo, incluso mejor que tú. – Señaló, con un gruñido irritado cuando supo que no volvería a concentrarse en lo que hacía.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? – Su pregunta sonó casi como un ruego, si Bobby le decía que le había dicho que estaba mal era como una palmadita en su espalda que le diría que había hecho lo correcto al alejarlo, sino… sería como una patada en su culo.

– Le dije que había situaciones en la vida que no se podían comprender, y que la biblia es un libro escrito por hombres, no por Dios. – Respondió el anciano, sin dejar de observar la reacción de Dean.

– Lo alentaste. – Susurró incrédulo. – Bobby esto… eso. – Corrigió tratando de no incluirse. – Eso no es correcto, es casi como… como…

– ¿Cómo qué? ¡No seas un hipócrita! Soy viejo, pero no estoy ciego, se cómo ves a ese chiquillo. – Replicó Bobby, alzando la voz cuando vio que Dean iba a replicarle.

– ¡Como mi hermano, así lo veo, como mi hermanito! – Replicó, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Bobby, que casi le decía "_Jodido crío, te atreves a replicarme de nuevo_"

– Sigue creyendo eso, quizás te vayas al infierno de nuevo por ser un bebé llorón que no sabe enfrentar sus sentimientos. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un texto que traducir. – La sentencia es tan fuerte que Dean suelta una especie de rugido de frustración.

– Es muy fácil decirlo. – Musitó, su tono es débil pero contiene la rabia que siente contra sí mismo por alejar a Sam y lastimarlo como lo hizo.

– Habla con él. – Es lo último que dice Bobby, finalizando la conversación.

* * *

Había un sonido que le había estado jodiendo toda la noche, no era la lluvia afuera, ni la suave respiración de Ruby en la cama de al lado, era algo que se parecía más al martillar de un corazón. Lo escuchaba claramente, pero no era el suyo, aunque dolía como si fuera. Se giró tantas veces que seguramente el estomago se le había doblado y había terminado en algún lado de su garganta.

A las tres de la mañana finalmente salió de la cama, colocándose su suéter marrón y tomando su arma para salir a tomar aire en la fría oscuridad, se sentía ahogado, y las imágenes de Dean no dejaban de venir a él.

– Dale una oportunidad.

Rápidamente desenfunda su arma, apuntando hacia cada lugar que tiene cerca. La oscuridad no le deja ver si de verdad alguien está cerca suyo, pero está preparado para disparar sobre cualquier movimiento extraño que pueda sentir, el problema es que no siente nada a su alrededor y eso le preocupa más

– ¿Quién es?

– Nadie que conozcas. – Le respondió la voz femenina, amable y aun así autoritaria. – Por quien deberías preocuparte es por tu hermano, puedes escucharlo, el latido de su corazón.

– Lo que escucho… ¿Es su corazón? – Resultaba un poco estúpido hablar con la nada, porque a estas alturas no ha visto a nadie a su alrededor, pero la voz suena muy cerca, casi como si la mujer hablara en su oído.

– Es Dean. Su corazón late por ti, Sam, preocupado, pensando en dónde estarás, pensando en cuán estúpido fue al dejarte ir, al dejarte pensar que te despreciaba cuando no es así. – Jura que puede sentir manos delicadas deslizarse desde sus anchos hombros hasta su cintura.

– No es cierto. – Susurró, bajando el arma, hasta que esta chocó contra uno de sus costados. – Dean… me odia, soy una carga y odia que lo quiera. – Ni siquiera había terminado cuando escuchó una voz cálida reír, como si fuera una broma lo que él decía.

– ¿Estás así de ciego? – Preguntó la voz, una suave brisa haciéndole estremecer. – Tu hermano tiene una pelea consigo mismo, mayor de la que tendrás en toda tu vida, Samuel. Es normal, supongo, para ustedes los humanos que se ponen tantos prejuicios. – Tan pronto escucha como le llama humano vuelve subir el arma, buscando ponerse alerta tan rápido que sólo escucha otra risa.

– ¿Humanos? ¿Eres tú quien me metió en ese sueño?

– Yo soy quien te ayudó a salir, déjame decirte que mi joven hermana no hacía sueños muy bonitos, yo por otro lado, quiero que acabe esta rabieta en la que está metida y los deje a ustedes vivir, por eso les doy la oportunidad de vivir, de seguir adelante. – Suena enfadada, muy enfadada, y arriba en el cielo Sam puede ver como las nueves se arremolinan. – Es una mocosa, pero tú sabes de quien te hablo, ¿cierto, Samuel?

– Morrigan. – Contestó y tan pronto lo dijo el silencio llenó el lugar. – ¿Hola?

Pero nada contesto. Estaba solo de nuevo y finalmente el latido en sus oídos se había detenido.

– Tomaré eso como un sí. – Dijo, rodando los ojos mientras guardaba su arma… debería estar pensando que aquella extraña voz sólo le confirmó un nombre, no le dijo nada más, algo útil… como por ejemplo el modo de detener a esa diosa que parece que ha enojado a otra.

– Que perra. – Murmuró, dándose la vuelta a la habitación.

– Que educado eres, Winchester. Prefiero a tu hermano, sinceramente. – La misma voz se escuchó, pero cuando se giró, una mujer sentada en la parte delantera del auto de Ruby. Piernas cruzadas, y cabello recogido.

– Créeme… no es mejor que yo. – Contestó volteándose. – ¿Eres… una diosa?

– Lo que ustedes llaman un dios pagano. Sí. Pero no soy de las malas, si es lo que piensas. También, Morrigan no puede ser asesinada, yo no permitiría eso, pero puedes quitarle sus poderes, darle una prueba de su propia medicina, necesitas sangre de la persona que amas, de lo que añoras y el corazón de un impuro. – Hace una pausa, como si luchara consigo misma para continuar. – Y un cuervo muerto, Morrigan ama los cuervos. Mata a uno, la invocas.

– ¿Sangre…? ¿Cuánta? – Pregunta, cruzándose de brazos, quizás sea egoísta, pero él no tiene pensado poner a su hermano en riesgo por más vidas de por medio que hayan.

El viento sopla entonces, los recuerdos de la sonrisa de Dean y sus caricias -no las de su Dean- de pronto son un recordatorio de lo que no tendrá, pero con las palabras de aquella diosa se pregunta qué tan cierto es eso, que tan a su alcance está realmente esa felicidad que tanto desea.

– Eres tonto. Tan desconfiado del hombre con el que has estado toda tu vida y sin embargo, este demonio te convenció de que atiborrarte de sangre negra es la mejor opción a todo. – Suena molesta de nuevo. – Bueno, pregúntale a tu hermano cuánta sangre necesitaras de él si quieres salvar personas tan desesperadamente. Yo ya cumplí con mi parte aquí.

Sus ojos se contraen con fuerza, sabiendo que las palabras de aquella mujer son ciertas, pese a que es una diosa y que muchas veces estos alegan no comprender a los humanos.

– ¿Sangre negra? – Murmuró, para luego suspirar.

Siente su cabeza volando, casi como si de pronto sólo su cuerpo estuviera ahí y el resto de su ser con Dean, aquello que ama tanto más que a su vida misma.

Jura que puede verle dormir en el diminuto sofá, con las piernas enrolladas y los dedos encogidos del frío, cubriéndose con su chaqueta y su arma debajo de la almohada, y aun así, siente que le odia un poquito.

* * *

Desde aquella noche no pasaron muchas horas para que a su mente volviera el sonido que con aquella diosa había aparecido en su cabeza, no es que estuviera escuchándolo… ¡No! pero aun sentía su peso, el sonido agónico e incluso una añoranzas. Una que aquella mujer decía que eran por él… no había podido evitar, cuando pensó que estaba solo, sonreír con la esperanza que fuera así.

Pero como aún tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tanto sentimiento encontrado, sólo decidió volver a la habitación y ver a Ruby en la cama contraria, en un lugar donde debería estar su hermano sólo hizo más agónico cualquier cosa que pudiera estar pensando. Extrañaba a su hermano y de pronto se preguntó que hacía con Ruby… aquella mujer nunca sería ni la mitad de lo que su hermano es.

Supone que en el momento sólo quiso evitar la soledad que sentía asfixiándole, pero no ha funcionado, no, sólo ha sido una distracción.

– Dean… – Susurró, guardando sus cosas y esperando irse de ahí, sabiendo que la mujer le buscaría, pero no podía evitar plantearse aunque su cuerpo protestara de necesidad ¿Qué hacía bebiendo sangre de ella?

En un inicio el deseo de venganza y la ira de la ausencia de su hermano lo habían llevado ahí, pero ahora era algo que, aunque aun le carcomía, estaba haciendo que se olvidara de algo importante. Y ese algo es que Dean había regresado.

Pero como no todo siempre sale como se planea, Ruby despertó.

– ¿Sam? – Su voz no sonó la mitad de dormida de la que él esperaba, lo que le decía que seguramente había estado despierta todo el tiempo, no era extraño, ambos habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, pero ella… ella seguía siendo un demonio y él un cazador.

– Me voy, Ruby. – Susurró, ni muy fuerte ni muy alto, además de sin emoción alguna. Era una despedida seguramente y sabía que Ruby empezaba a intuirlo también.

– ¿Vas a dejar de cazar a Lilith? Sam… – Ella se levanta de la cama e intenta alcanzarle, pero el evitó que le tocara, saliendo de la habitación y comenzando a caminar por la fría acera, sabía que un toque le costaría darse la vuelta.

La escucha salir detrás suyo, sus pasos pequeños pero sonoros. Quizás por las botas de cuero negro que lleva puestas.

– Ruby, márchate… en serio. – Habló antes que ella, dispuesto a no escucharla mucho.

– ¡Sam! ¡No puedes irte así! – Ella grita y casi logra sujetarle por el brazo. – Dean no te ama, no tienes nada qué buscar allá.

– Aun así es mi hermano. – Es lo que dice en voz alta mientras abre el maletero y deja ahí su portátil y algunas armas. – Aunque sea como hermanos, quiero estar con él. – Agrega, mientras da la vuelta para ingresar al auto por el asiento de conductor, dándose cuenta que esas son las palabras más sinceras que ha dicho, la soledad de no tener a Dean de ninguna manera es más grande que la de no tenerle como amante.

* * *

Hay un jodido huracán allá afuera y aun así, el viejo ha sido tan temerario como enfrascarse en una cacería con quién sabe qué otro cazador. Le ha dejado solo y no sabe que es peor, que no quede cerveza en la nevera o que el porno sea malo en la TV, afortunadamente Clint Eastwood le salva esa noche de una tortura mental.

La película del viejo oeste le hace desconectarse del mundo a su alrededor, y aun con todos sus instintos de cazador, cualquiera sería capaz de emboscarle y acuchillarle y él ni cuenta se daría.

Bebe leche y cereales que parecen vencidos, mientras come una pizza que ha pedido antes de que la lluvia empezara, toma algo de vodka y sabe que mañana el estomago le dolerá, pero no le importa, no tiene la voz nerd de Sam diciéndole que debe y que no debe hacer, y mientras, lo tomaró como algo bueno y hará lo que le da la gana.

A eso de las ocho de la noche escucha el rugir de un auto entre pausas de la película y de inmediato se pone de pie, casi tropezándose con toda la basura de comida que ha dejado desperdigada por el suelo.

Cuando se asoma por la ventana no reconoce el auto. Tampoco a quien parecía venir en él, que al parecer se movió tan rápido que escapó de su campo de visión. No pasa mucho tiempo para que le parezca escuchar la puerta de atrás abrirse y que sienta que algo ha entrado a la casa.

No necesita moverse, porque reconoce esos pasos pesados que se acercan a la sala, tampoco necesita girarse a ver que Sam acaba de poner su maleta en el suelo y que le ve fijamente y luego a la basura en el suelo, como diciendo "_típico de ti, eres un cerdo_".

– Dean…– Susurra Sam, sin poder evitar que su voz suene un poco débil y añorante. El mayor no voltea y Sam desearía ser capaz de oír su corazón en estos momentos, aunque con el suyo quizás se ha suficiente.

– Regresaste. – Dice, como si buscara creérselo el mismo. – Bobby no está si viniste a buscarlo.

– No regresé por Bobby. – Respondió simplemente, empezando a caminar hacia Dean que sólo se tensa conforme siente cada pesado paso de su hermanito acercarse. Pero su reacción nunca sería lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que Sam le abrace por detrás como ahora, pegándolo a su pecho… aun sin verse a los ojos, pero con tanto sentimiento, que sólo el silencio se queda con ellos.

– ¿S-Sam? – Dean suena extraño, no puede decir que es lo que tiene para que suene así. Pero espera que no sea de asco como una voz muy parecida a la de Ruby le dice.

– Sólo… no sé que sientes Dean, no sé si en estos momentos quieres golpearme o no sé… pero sólo déjame estar así. – Susurra contra el oído ajeno. – Te extrañé… –

Es un contacto extremadamente extraño entre ambos. Cuando se abrazan solo duran segundos, no más de diez o de veinte, abrazos, que no son tan efusivos, tan cariñosos y en parte es su culpa. Aunque nunca han sido así, incluso cuando regresó del infierno, el contacto de la piel caliente resultaba un poco extraño e incomodo. Pero Sam, Sam es como un gato enorme que necesita muchos mimos para sentirse mejor.

Y Dean… nunca le dio eso. Por eso deja que con la petición rota que le hace, se aferre a su cuerpo, pero no sabe que decir. Es un idiota de clase mayor.

– Te amo… – Sintió el momento exacto en que el cuerpo de Dean se tenso, si bien ambos sabían de sus sentimientos era la primera vez que el menor los decía en voz alta y con tanta sinceridad en su voz. – Sólo… prometo no molestarte con mis sentimientos, sólo déjame estar contigo… aunque sea como hermanos…

– Sam… – Dean respiró hondo, todo su cuerpo moviéndose contra el del alto, que le apretó aun más fuerte, haciendo sus huesos crujir ligeramente con el apretón. – Escucha… yo también te amo. Te amo demasiado, pero quiero que… no sé cómo llevar esto, Sammy.

– No es gran cosa… es decir, cómo manejarlo… – Dijo, riendo bajito, una lágrima escapándose de su rostro y cayendo en el hombro de su hermano. – ¿Me quieres? ¿A mí? – No podía evitar sonar incrédulo cuando lo preguntaba.

– ¿No es gran cosa, Sammy? – Dean Preguntó, casi riendo. – ¿En serio? ¿Desde los quince?

– ¿Desde esa edad lo sabes? – Preguntó sorprendido, pero aun sin soltarle.

– No, desde esa edad tú lo sabes. – Le replicó Dean, sonriendo y girando el cuello todo lo que podía en esa posición para verle a los ojos. – Bobby me dijo.

Y lo primero que vio fue esos ojos multicolores inundados de lágrimas, incluso algunas pocas ya habían dejando un rastro por sus mejillas

– Dean…

– Lo siento. – Dice, alzando una mano al rostro de Sam, colocando su palma con una suavidad que muy pocas veces usaba con su hermano, inmediatamente se humedeció por las lágrimas de Sam.

– ¿Que haremos? – Preguntó, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Que Dean apriete los labios sólo quiere decir que no tiene idea de que hacer; que esta tan perdido como él lo está, y que probablemente tenga más miedo. Lo que más le sorprende es que ha acabado con todas las ganas que tenía de luchar contra esto. Ha sido verlo, descubrir que sigue siendo el mismo, y luego lo único que ha deseado es abrazarle.

Cuerpo cálido contra el suyo, músculos tensos y luego Dean siendo el hermano sobreprotector y tratando de cuidar su corazón antes que el propio. Ahora es que veía lo duro que era para su hermano.

– Sam. Debemos… sé que vas a enfadarte, pero, necesitamos tomarnos esto lento, lo más lento posible.

– Esta bien… – Contestó, sonriendo entre lágrimas cuando ve la expresión de sorpresa de su hermano. – Puedo ir lento…

– ¿Seguro? ¿No vas a comenzar a gritarme que soy un cobarde y una niña como hizo Bobby? – Dean alza su elegante ceja, alejando su rostro un poco para verlo mejor.

– A ver… déjame ver si entiendo… ¿estás diciéndome que sí, pero que necesitaras un tiempo…? – Vio al mayor asentir. – Eso es mejor que un no, Dean, puedo esperar…

– Justo eso. – Dean dijo, frunciendo sus labios antes de hacer el ademan de separarse, pero Sam no juega justo la mitad del tiempo, por eso le apresa en lugar de soltarle y le besa, apenas labio sobre labio, un beso de niños. Sonríe travieso cuando Dean le observa con la misma mirada que cuando era un niño y hacia una travesura.

– Y… ¿Haz estado comiendo todas las porquerías que están botadas en esta habitación?

– Cállate. – Regañó, chocando su puño con el estomago de Sam en un gesto juguetón antes de separarse por completo, repentinamente sentía que podía caerse al suelo de las extras y desconocidas mariposas que rondaban su estomago. – No hay licor, así que como lo que quiero.

– Claro que no. – Chilló sonriendo mientras le arrebataba una bolsa de papitas de la mano. – Esto… es sólo grasa Dean. – Se quejó, haciendo uno de esos pucheros con los que aparentaba estar a punto de llorar.

– ¿Insinúas algo? – Dean le dio una muy fea mirada mientras regresaba a sentarse, las piernas temblándole.

– No… la verdad que no, sólo me preocupan tus arterias. – Dijo riendo, acercándose a Dean y sentándose a su lado. – Me gusta tu cuerpo tal y como está. – Agregó, ganándose un codazo del mayor.

– No empieces con eso, Sam. No soy tu esposo y no vas hacerme comer ensaladas sólo porque me amas. – Gruñó, subiendo sus pies a la mesa. Antes de girarse a ver la expresión de Sam.

– Tú no comerías ensalada así tu vida dependiera de ello. – Contestó, dejando luego su cabeza contra el hombro ajeno.

El contacto es raro, como el primero, hace que su respiración se acelere y luego se detenga. Sam asume las cosas muy rápido desde pequeño, no le gustan los cambios, pero cuando vienen… quiere pedirle que se lo tome lento, pero no puede.

– ¿Qué te hizo volver?

– Tuve un encuentro con una diosa. – Comentó sin moverse. – Ella me dijo que su hermana estaba detrás de las muertes y me habló de ti… me hizo darme cuenta también que estaba cometiendo un error, no sólo contigo… – Escucha como su hermano bufa y luego suelta una carcajada, alta y divertida.

– Vamos, dime la verdad.

– Esa es la verdad… – Respondió, incorporándose, viendo fijamente al mayor con una mueca de seriedad. – Cuando me fui pensé que ni siquiera me querías como hermano, estaba asustado y… no medí las cosas.

– ¿Y hablaste con un diosa? ¿Y no la mataste o la capturaste? ¿Que más te dijo? – Cuestionó Dean, todo de corrido mientras se enderezaba en su asiento.

– No, no la maté… – Se excusó dejando ir su cuerpo hacia tras de nuevo, dejándose caer en el sofá. – No pensé en eso en el momento. – Y con eso se ganó una mueca de incredulidad de su hermano. – Me dijo… la forma de convocar a la diosa que está detrás de las muertes y de quitarle sus poderes, porque me advirtió que no permitiría que la matáramos… ¡Oh! y que era un tonto por confiar en Ruby… ¿Algo más?

– Tú eres tonto por confiar en un demonio. – Dean respondió y volvió su cabeza hacia la televisión. – Bobby también encontró un libro, supongo que es la misma información. Pero deberíamos ponernos a ellos… por cierto, ahora que no estás todo premenstrual. – Dijo con un bufido, poniéndose de pie. – ¿Vas a decirme que soñaste?

– No… – Chilló sonrojándose. – Ya sabes, lo que los demás… sólo mi mayor deseo. – Dean sólo se cruzó de brazos, viéndole fijamente. – Me convertí en chica… – Fue muy tarde para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que escuchó las carcajadas de su hermano mayor, que prácticamente lloraba de risa en el viejo sofá.

Dean se reía tan fuerte que seguramente todo el estado lo había escuchado, más cuando se dejó caer en su totalidad en el diminuto mueble, abrazándose el estomago mientras se carcajeaba. Era un idiota, eso era todo lo que Sam podía pensar.

– Ese no era mi deseo, idiota. – Chilló, cruzándose de brazos. Tiene esta vez un puchero enorme y está claramente indignado. – Mi mayor deseo era que me quisieras… y lo hiciste en ese sueño.

– Oh dios, ¿Como un chica? ¿Tenías senos? ¿Grandes senos? – Preguntó, haciendo un gesto con sus manos antes de volver a reírse.

– No… eso no… Idiota. – Acusó, pero pronto una pequeña sonrisa adorna sus labios. – Sí… eran grandes…

– Maldición, Sam. – Dean se mordió su labio e intentó recuperar la compostura. Aunque aún seguía riéndose unos minutos después cuando Sam, cansado, se había levantado a buscar algo de agua y a recoger la basura que su hermano había dejado en el suelo. – Pero yo también te quiero aquí, así que quizás tu deseo era ser una chica.

– Eres un poquito tonto, ¿Sabes? – Afirmó, mientras termina de recoger las bolsas de comida chatarra de su hermano.

– No, no soy tonto. Eso es lógica, Sam. – Aclaró, sonriendo cuando su hermano le vio de nuevo de mala manera. – Vamos, no hagas esa cara. ¿Y cómo era yo en ese sueño?

– Eras un adolecente de nuevo. – Se encogió de hombros cuando lo dijo. – Pero eras… no te rías. – Advirtió. – Eras cariñoso conmigo…

– ¿Yo no era cariñoso contigo cuando era un adolescente? – Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño en esa mueca que decía que estaba recordando.

– Sí, pero la mayoría del tiempo estabas más ocupado buscando un par de piernas. – Dijo, caminando hacia la nevera por algo más para beber. – Creo que ahí me di cuenta que sentía algo más que… amor de hermanos.

– Celoso. – Replicó Dean, pero no apartó la mirada de la televisión. – Aunque es obvio, incluso si… si siento esto por ti, me gustan las mujeres, no es como si fuera a correr a follarme a alquiler hombre que se me atraviese.

– No, tú jamás. – Negó con ironía. – Es broma Dean, no te exaltes… Oh, hay algo más que no te he dicho…

– ¿Qué? ¿Tuviste sexo con "ese" Dean? – Sam sonrió, Dean aparentemente no tenía mucha simpatía por aquel Dean de su sueño.

– Sí… justamente eso te iba a decir. – Contestó, mirando la pared de al lado, de repente aquel color opaco era más interesante que ver la expresión del mayor.

– Wow, no perdiste tiempo. – Fue la repuesta de Dean, que soltó una pequeña risa antes de sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, subiendo los pies a la mesita de noche que el mismo había desempolvado del garaje de Bobby y estirándose.

– Oye… no lo digas así. – Se quejó, sentándose de nuevo al lado del mayor. – Para mi fueron semanas ahí… ¿Cuándo tiempo fue aquí?

– ¿Semanas? – Esta vez sí tuvo la atención de su hermano sobre su cuerpo. – Sólo fue cuestión de… no sé, ¿Una hora? ¿Menos? Ni siquiera te fuiste un día entero.

– Wow… sí, fueron semanas… pasaron muchas cosas, incluso papá me amarro a una silla. – Soltó una pequeña risa al decirlo, pero era claro que no fue de su agrado.

– Nada extraño del todo, ¿Por qué te ató a una silla? ¿Por qué yo… o el Dean de esa realidad, no lo detuvo de hacerlo?

– Cometí el estúpido error de decirle que era su hijo y que de alguna extraña manera terminé en ese lugar, que no era mi tiempo y en otro cuerpo. – Suspiro cansado antes de reír. – Él entonces pensó que era una especie de criatura extraña y me ató, tú sólo seguiste sus órdenes.

Afuera la tormenta había parado un poco y con la suave brisa Dean comenzaba a sentir como todo su cuerpo se iba adormeciendo, incluso si no dejaba de ver a Sam por la esquina de sus ojos. Su hermano siguió hablando de lo que había hecho en aquel lugar, de cómo le escuchó llamándole algunas veces y de cómo dolió cuando tuvo que comprar ropa femenina, se rió con eso también; rodando sus ojos cuando Sam se hizo el ofendido e hizo ese adorable puchero que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver.

En algún punto de la conversación se quedó dormid, y no sintió como Sam se sentaba a su lado y dejaba que su rostro cayera sobre su pecho.

Al día siguiente, luego de una mirada difícil de definir de Bobby al regresar y encontrarlos cocinando juntos… o haciendo él intento, puesto que apenas llegó el viejo cazador lo único que hacían era intentar ponerse de acuerdo en el menú.

Y que por cierto terminó en una llamada por comida a domicilio, decidieron ponerse a la marcha, directo al camino… a encontrar los ingredientes que necesitaban para terminar con aquella matanza mundial, porque prácticamente lo era.

El corazón del impuro fue casi lo más fácil de encontrar, vamos, que muchos demonios andan por ahí haciendo siempre algo, son fáciles de localizar. Y si no, siempre puedes invocar a alguno, aunque la primera opción fue como lo encontraron.

– Me siento como un psicópata. – Masculló Dean, expresión de asco en su rostro, mientras metía las manos enguantadas en el torso del demonio que aun respiraba. Sam le dio una mirada condescendiente. – Tú matarás al animal, así que no te rías así, perra.

– No me río. – Pero una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios de ver la mueca de incomodidad del mayor. – ¿Qué haces ahí dentro? ¿Nadar? ¿Tanto te cuesta encontrar el corazón? – Picó, ahora si recibiendo una mirada que podía catalogarse "psicópata" por parte de su hermano, más por dónde tenía su mano.

– Dame el cuchillo. – Le replica, arrebatando el arma de Sam cuando este lo extiende hacia él, el demonio se ríe y le escupe y las ganas de terminar de matarlo son demasiadas, pero acuerdo a Bobby el corazón tiene que estar en el cuerpo del demonio vivo, sino sería simplemente un corazón humano. – Cállate tú también. – Gruñó, encajando el cuchillo en el desastre rojo bajo sus manos y por fin separando el corazón del resto del cuerpo.

– ¿Lo tienes? – Preguntó el menor, girando la cabeza hacia un lado para buscar ver mejor lo que su hermano hacía.

– Al menos que esto sea la vejiga. – Responde Dean, sus dientes mostrándose en su expresión de asco cuando extiende el órgano hacia Sam para que este lo tome.

– Que gracioso. – Se quejó, extendiendo la hielera que le han robado esta mañana al viejo cazador. – Déjalo caer, no quiero tocarlo…

– Gallina. – Le dijo antes de colocarlo allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el corazón y acabó con el demonio, que ahogó una última sonrisa antes de que el negro de sus ojos desapareciera.

Después de que Sam llevara el corazón al auto Dean se encargó de quemar el cuerpo, envolviéndolo en una sábana y rociando sal sobre él, finalmente habían salido de lo que seguramente sería la parte más asquerosa de el ritual.

Minutos después ambos estaban en la carretera, apenas era medio día y aun así había un ligero aire que no permitía que calor fuera demasiado.

– ¿Alguna idea de cómo atraparemos al cuervo? – Preguntó el menor tecleando en su teléfono, seguramente avisando a Bobby que ya tenían el corazón.

– No. – Respondió con una risa. – Quizás deberías usar tu poder de nerd y averiguar dónde habitan, iríamos allí y lo cazaríamos, es evidente que esto no es como las películas que los cuervos están en todos lados.

– No soy nerd. – Gruñó bajo, sus mejillas sonrojándose rápidamente por la mirada que tenía Dean sobre él, era difícil de definir, pero desde que todo había quedado claro entre ellos, era como si el mayor ya no le importara que sus ojos demostraran lo mucho que significaba en su vida. – Y… ¿no podemos poner una trampa y ya…? Creo que mejor busco mi portátil…

– Nerd.

Cazar el cuervo le costó a Dean una muñeca magullada y la otra desprendida, Sam por su parte rodó colina abajo y se lastimó su respingona nariz. Eso les dejó claro que la próxima vez que quisieran hacer un ritual se metieran dentro de la casa de un coleccionista de aves y robaran una, porque por más que Sam fuera tan alto como un árbol, eso no le ayudaba nada.

– Ni siquiera que tu cabeza parezca un nido de pájaros nos serviría. – Había dicho Dean, recibiendo un empujón por parte de su hermano.

– Jódete, Dean. – Había contestado él, sin contar lo extraño que había sonado dado su situación actual, claro que simplemente optaron por reír luego del comentario.

Bobby les esperaba en su casa, con una larga y extraña cruz celta hecha con tiza en el suelo. Donde tenía velas en las esquinas, dado que el ritual que había conseguido era el mismo que la diosa le había dicho a Sam, tenían todo para completarlo, sólo faltaba la sangre de Dean y tendrían todo listo.

La lluvia afuera volvía a ser como huracán, por lo que el ave no dejaba de graznar, y ya Dean había desarrollado instintos asesinos contra el ave, pero seguía diciendo que Sam sería quien se encargara de ella.

– No creo que hayan tardado tanto buscando el corazón. – Les dijo Bobby con diversión, observándolos a ambos, lucían como mierda, ropas destrozadas y llenas de tierra, y Dean con la mano izquierda vendada.

– El corazón fue casi como ir a comprarlo a una tienda, pero esto… esto. – Señaló Sam la jaula que contenía el ave que tanto les había costado atrapar. – Fue como perseguir a un animal que va para el matadero.

– Lo que hubiese sido fácil para mí, pero ustedes son como chicos de poster, ven tierra y salen corriendo. – Antes de que los Winchester continuaran con su actitud de ofendidos, (luego de exclamar "¡Hey!") Bobby tomó el ave y la colocó en el escritorio. – Pon el corazón en el medio, y corta a tu hermano.

– No tienes que decirlo así, ¿Sabes? – Murmuró con un puchero, sacando un cuchillo de la parte detrás de su pantalón.

– Córtame profundo, nena. – Susurró Dean, para que sólo Sam pudiera escucharlo, causando una mirada de "_¿En serio, Dean?_" en Sam.

Sam tomó, luego de suspirar, la mano que Dean le ofrecía, colocando el cuchillo sobre la palma de manera que cortara en una zona que sangraría al menos por un rato. No es que fuera una nena -como afirma Dean-, es sólo que no le gusta andar cortando a lo más importante en su vida, pero como siempre Dean le ahorra cualquier dolor de cabeza, cerrando su puño alrededor de la navaja y haciendo un movimiento hacia atrás, ocasionado que la sangre comience a salir.

Dean le lanza un beso al aire cuando Bobby no les ve, preocupado por dejar todo a disposición en caso de que a la diosa le dé por ponerse graciosa y matarlos antes de que pueda lanzar el fosforo en el envase metálico. El hermano mayor se dirige allí, suspirando cuando su sangre cae sobre el corazón aun lleno de sangre de demonio. Lo que no sabe es como Sam tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de lamer sus manos luego de que lo arrancara.

Cada gota cae, ambas sangres uniéndose con cada rastro. Los minutos pasan y cuando lo considera necesario Dean saca una cuchilla propia, llenándola de ambas sangres y se encamino al cuervo dispuesto a matarlo y con ello, quitar los poderes a aquella diosa.

Nunca es así de fácil, sospecha que desde el principio la perra les estuvo vigilando, porque no es de extrañar que acabe contra la pared y el cuchillo encajado en su pierna, para cuando Sam reacciona es demasiado tarde, la mujer le está tirando a le también.

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de quejarse lo suficiente cuando se golpea contra un mueble viejo de Bobby, no, porque la mujer parece tener rabia contra él, pues rápidamente está golpeándolo contra el marco de una puerta entreabierta, de forma que casi siente que lo parte en dos.

Bobby empuña su arma, pero tiene que soltarla cuando siente como esta empieza a calentarse en sus manos.

– ¡Despreciables humanos! – Ella grita, girándose a Sam una vez ha dejado fuera de combate al cazador más viejo. – Insolentes cucarachas. – Le escupe, tomando entre sus manos el cuello de Sam como si fuera un palillo de dientes, probablemente lo rompería igual de fácil. – ¿Cómo puedes seguir con vida? Apuesto a que todo esto es obra de la estúpida de Eriu.

Sam tiene que jalar aire, aire que no tiene y que empieza a cortarse a su alrededor que tiembla por la fuerza de la mujer. Y lo único que escapa de su garganta es el nombre de su hermano, lo que parece enfurecer más a esa entidad que lo golpea nuevamente contra la pared, arrancándole un quejido.

Dean ve todo impotente, desde el otro lado del salón donde la mujer le mantiene presionada contra la pared y que empieza a doler aun más, incluso haciendo su cuerpo temblar pero eso es más por la fuerza de la mujer.

En un segundo, Morrigan abre la boca en una expresión de dolor que Sam debe admitir odia en una mujer. No les gusta causarles dolor, pero sobretodo porque le recuerda a Jess pegada en el techo de esa residencia en Palo Alto.

Dean es quien tiene una mejor vista de cómo el cuchillo en su pierna ha desaparecido y ahora esta encajado en la baja espalda de la diosa.

La mujer se quejó y saltando a Sam quien con un sonoro golpe cae al suelo, se vuelve a quejar, de sus labios entreabiertos baja una línea fina de sangre.

– Lo siento, hermana. – Eriu susurró, viendo como la diosa desaparecía, dejando atrás la ropa que había usado como humana y plumas de un cuervo, en la jaula el animal había dejado de moverse también, finalmente muerto.

– Wow… eso estuvo cerca. – Murmuró Dean, suspirando cuando, luego de haber caído al suelo, logró sentarse, sujetando su pierna.

– Ni lo dudes. – Se quejó Sam, también en el suelo, tosiendo varias veces mientras el color volvía a su cuerpo.

La otra diosa les observaba en silencio, quizás esperando que se percataran de que seguía ahí.

– ¿Con eso se acabó? – Preguntó Dean, Bobby le había alcanzado un cinturón para que lo amarra alrededor de su muslo.

– Por un tiempo, 100 años son muchos años para ustedes, asumo. No vivirán para verla vengarse, aunque espero que aprenda la lección. – Ella le respondió con una sonrisa suave. – Me alegra que te hayas sincerado, Winchester. No son el único caso que sólo necesitaba un empujoncito.

Sam tosió de nuevo, esta vez por la sonrisa que la diosa le dirigía.

– Gracias a ti… por el empujoncito… en serio, gracias.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa antes de desaparecer, llevándose con ella todo lo que habían usado para el ritual, incluyendo el libro que Bobby había durado días en traducir. Al parecer ya podían dar esto como cacería cerrada.

* * *

Es marzo cuando finalmente tienen un descanso de al menos doce horas, Bobby y Castiel (el ángel que se ha convertido en uno de sus mejores aliados) les han dado ese tiempo, o mejor dicho, Dean y Sam se han dado ese tiempo usando bolsas de hechizos contra ángeles y apagando sus celulares.

Es necesario. Y aunque están seguros de que probablemente Bobby les regañe por ello, valdrá la pena. Tiene poco más de dos meses de "relación" como lo llama Sam, y de una "mejor amistad de la que teníamos antes" como la llama Dean. Que, aunque lo suyo no sea follar (no aun), no tienen ni tiempo para explorar esa parte que comparten ahora que están más juntos que antes.

La única vez que han estados desnudos en un lugar a la vez fue cuando tontearon bajo la ducha, Dean tenía el brazo adolorido luego de que Alistar, el demonio que había torturado y entrenado a Dean en el infierno, los hubiera empujado a lanzarse del segundo piso de aquella capilla.

Sam tuvo una erección, ambos la ignoraron.

Eran comunes entre ellos, algunas veces cuando Dean estaba enfadado alquilaba habitaciones de dos camas, y cuando estaba muy cansado en esas ocasiones, le dejaba colarse en mitad de la noche bajo sus sábanas, pese a que Sam seguía siendo un puto gigante y terminaba aplastándolo cuando le daba por hacer la cucharita.

Ahora que tenían tiempo libre, Sam tenía un emparedado de atún y otro de crema de ajo a un lado, mientras que Dean tenía una horrible y grasienta hamburguesa de cerdo muy cerca de la comida vegetariana. El hermano mayor tenía la cabeza metida en el impala, buscando las cervezas, mientras que Sam le esperaba sentado sobre el Impala, con las botas sucias en la orilla del auto.

– ¿Las encontraste? – Preguntó, sintiendo como el aire pega directo en su rostro, su vista se desvía hacia su hermano que llega a su lado y le da una cerveza. Está fría y cierne su agarre alrededor de ella, sintiéndose un poco raro… han pasado tantas cosas en su vida últimamente que siente que no ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para que Dean sepa cuanto le quiere. Pero jamás lo diría, Dean se burlaría años, es sólo su pensamiento de chica… enamorada, muy, muy personal.

– Se congelaron. – Le escuchó decir mientras se sentaba a su lado, recostándose en el parabrisas y destapando la cerveza, que era más solida que liquida. – No la pongas en la carrocería. – Le advirtió, viendo las intenciones de Sam.

– Dios, quieres a este auto más que a mí. – Soltó con un puchero, dándole luego un trago a su cerveza.

– Tú sabes que eso es mentira, Sam. – Dean le responde como una afirmación y sabe por la expresión de Sam que el tonto de verdad está herido por ello. Con un suspiro, retira la comida del medio de ambos y se arrima hasta que ambas caderas chocan.

Sam voltea curioso a verle y cuando le nota tan cerca, no puede evitar sonrojarse y no sabe si le da más vergüenza eso o que Dean sonría con superioridad de sacar esos sonrojos de él con tanta facilidad.

– Apuesto que estás pensando que eres maravilloso por ponerme así con tan poco…

Dean finge que se lo piensa antes de contestar.

– Sí, me conoces bien. – Le afirma y Sam no ha terminado de rodar los ojos cuando se ve sorprendido por la boca de su hermano sobre la suya.

Todo su cuerpo tiembla de deseo y casi gime cuando la lengua de Dean acaricia su labio inferior, llenándolo de saliva y pidiéndole por permiso al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios se entre abren recibiendo a los ajenos, apenas acariciándose mutuamente por encima de ellos, es un contacto intimo, pequeño, pero que tiene a ambos temblando. Aún más cuando las lenguas se encuentras, apenas punta sobre punta y pronto, sin saber porque, empezando a empujar la una con la otra.

Sam no puede contener sus manos y una, al menos un, la mueve hasta -aunque su hermano se burle después- ponerla sobre el corazón ajeno, sintiéndole como realmente este late a su lado, que Dean está vivo y que nada de esto es un sueño.

Dean le recuesta contra el auto, demostrándole su fuerza, y que no importa cuántas heridas tenga en el cuerpo, igual sigue siendo fuerte. El sonido de un vidrio romperse, una vez y luego otra vez, es sólo el indicativo de que ambas cervezas han acabado olvidadas, pero ya no se preocupan por ello. La mano de Dean se cuela por debajo de su ropa, esta tan fría que hace sisear a Sam. "_Maldita cerveza_" gimotea en la boca de Dean.

Dean sonríe y con toda la mala intención juega con una de las tetillas de su hermano, haciéndolo sisear por frío, pero él menor no se queda atrás, no, sus labios se prenden en venganza del cuello ajeno, son unos besos pequeños pero que buscan dejar un poco de marca. No puede evitarlo, Dean es suyo, finalmente es suyo.

– Tranquilo, tigre. – Dean le dice, ahogando una risa cuando Sam le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. – Me vas a hacer caer del auto… o bueno, a ambos. – Finalmente se separa, Sam tiene una de sus largas piernas apoyadas en el suelo, previniendo precisamente de lo que habla Dean. – Ahora es tu turno de buscar las cervezas.

– ¿Un par? ¿O quizás varias? – Preguntó aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– Las suficientes que necesites para caer de rodillas. – La respuesta de Dean es quizás una de las más insinuantes que le ha dado en el tiempo que llevan juntos, por eso le deja sin aliento.

– Puedo caer de rodillas sin necesidad de una. – Contestó, sonriendo travieso.

Dean corresponde su sonrisa y mientras Sam se incorpora mantienen los ojos él uno sobre el otro. Todo de repente parece perfecto, aunque tengan que volver pronto a todo este asunto del apocalipsis.

– Que fácil, Sammy. – Responde Dean cuando Sam le entrega una cerveza fría, se la lleva a los labios y le da un trago largo, antes de lanzarle la comida "dietética" a Sam, y cuando este olvida por unos segundos que no debe manchar el impala y coloca su cerveza en el auto, su hermano no dice nada.

Espera que eso signifique que le dejará ensuciarlo con otros fluidos mas tarde.

Sus vidas siguen su curso, uno que quizás no siempre les agrade y que muchas veces desearían cambiar, pero los deseos a veces no son suficientes. Sam sigue con su adicción, tomando cada vez que puede sangre de algún demonio incauto, siempre sin que Dean le vea y no importa cuánto lo odie, no puede detenerse… incluso a veces, como se están poniendo las cosas, piensa que eso es su única opción, aunque sabe también que es una excusa.

Dean es básicamente el mismo de siempre… sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, sus besos, incluso, sus "Samantha" y que de vez en cuando adorna con un "_Hey Sammy, quieres que busquemos una diosa que te ponga tetas de nuevo_." y él siempre le golpea, luego ríe. Es una buena rutina, incluso cuando se quedan dormidos juntos en las camas de viejos moteles.

Es su vida, no es la mejor, pero así le gusta.

Ahora sí, puede contestar a aquella pregunta, ahora sí es feliz a su manera.


End file.
